For Love or War
by silent figure
Summary: Serenity Rumini and Endymion Vardy are heirs to two feuding families at war. The course of the war changes when the two meet, for an undeniable attraction sparks between them leading them into a world of passion and perhaps even death.
1. The Rumini

**Title: For Love or War**

**Chapter: One**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of Romeo and Juliet nor the characters in this story despite the name changes.**

**Authors Note: This is a brand new story that I hope you all will like I know it's annoying that I'm starting another tale but I just had to get this one out it's been in me ever since I saw "Underworld" which no this story does not involve were wolves or modern times. **

**Information to know:**

Romanitza (crude name for Rumini women) – From Rome

Sanda/ Sailor Pluto – "defender of mankind"

Luiza/ Sailor Uranus – famous in war

Mirela / Sailor Neptune – admirable

Helena/ Sailor Saturn - light

Marian/ Malachite (couldn't find a K name for Kunzite) – bitter or rebellious

Melita/Molly - honey

Zachariah/ Zoicite** – **moon

Jean/ Jadeite – lord is gracious

Nic /Nephrite - people of victory

Vasile – royal, kingly

Victor - conqueror

Marin/ Melvin – from the sea

Gina – variant of Regina "queen"

Vladimir - renowned prince

Stefan/ Sapphire – crowned

Bianca/Beryl – white

Dimitrie/ Diamond

*What comes after the – is the meaning of the Romanian name*

**Vardy's**

Marian – Half Vardy, Half Sorin who chose to fight for the Vardy

Amelia – cousin to Endymion and Rayeanna

Rayeanna – middle sibling of Endymion

Endymion – heir to the Vardy's

Vasile – Father of Endymion

Mirela – cousin to Endymion, sister of Amelia

Helena – youngest sister of Endymion

Stefan – half brother of Dimitrie, war lord of Vardy

Ema – nurse maid of the Vardy children especially Helena

Bianca – of the family of Sorin sides with Vardy's ; contender for Endymion

**Rumini's**

Minette – cousin to Serenity

Serenity – heir to the Rumini's

Zachariah – cousin to Serenity, eldest brother of Minette's

Jean – cousin to Serenity, middle sibling to Minette and Zachariah

Victor – father of Serenity

Luiza – lady of war, only woman on Rumini council

Melita – Nurse maid of Serenity

Marin – husband of Melita, castle gardener

Vladimir – father of Zachariah, Minette, and Jean; younger brother of Victor

Gina – wife of Vladimir: mother of Zachariah, Minette, and Jean

Dimitrie – of the house of Dracula, father a former ruler, contender for Serenity

**In Betweens **

Litarena Sorin (last name means – thunder or red hair)

Nic Sorin

**Witches**

Sanda – high witch who hunts vampires

Thunder and the sounds of rain beating against a window were the only sounds that reached the ears of the young child whose face was pressed up against the window. Her cornflower blue eyes lit up at the sight of lightning streaking across the night sky. Her pudgy hands reached up and touched the cool glass as if to take hold of the lightning that lay on the other side. "Serenity you know it is your bed time", a voice scolded interrupting the young girl's thoughts.

Turning around the girl faced her nurse maid with a pout that she hoped would soften her maid's scolding. The redheaded woman smiled at the innocence before her and shook her head noting Serenity's famous pout as she approached her. "Must I", the girl asked her eyes filled with sadness.

Bending down Melita slipped her arms around the petite six year old before hefting her up onto her hip. "Come young one, you know you must rest. The sun will rise soon."

"But I wish to see the sun", Serenity replied her eyes filled with curiosity at the mention of the flaming orb she had never seen before. Melita shook her head as she set the girl down on her luxurious bed.

"The sun will burn your fair skin for our kind is made only for the night", Melita replied in turn caressing the child's baby soft porcelain cheek. Melita pulled back the covers watching as Serenity crawled over and under them.

"Why", Serenity asked looking up into her maid's blue eyes who only smirked as she tucked the covers around the girl's body.

"Because it is a fair price for immortality", Melita answered displaying her patience that was infamous among the house hold staff.

Serenity pouted as she was forced to lie back down when she tried to sit up. "What is immortality", she asked using the question as another means to stay up.

Melita sighed and answered, "It means we live forever unaffected by human disease or sickness never aging. Now enough questions you must rest."

"Will you tell me a story first", Serenity asked before Melita could exit the room. Melita turned to her with a stern look but it was soon softened with the pout and puppy dog eyes that seemed to be the whole castle's weakness.

Sighing Melita came and sat down on the edge of Serenity's bed. "Very well, what story shall I tell?"

Serenity thought for a few moments her mind wondering over what she had heard that night. She had heard her father speak of a war that her family had been in for centuries and immediately her mind was made up. "Tell me about how the war started", she replied her face etched with excitement about being able to hear something new and different.

Melita stood stunned surprised that Serenity even knew about the war. For as far as Serenity was supposed to know there was no war and that was the way her father wanted it to be. Taking in a breath she was about to tell Serenity there was no war when she caught the look in her eyes, Serenity knew for sure there was one and Melita instantly knew she wouldn't quit bugging Melita until she found out the truth. "Please Melita", Serenity pleaded sitting up and scooting closer to her.

"Very well", Melita conceded before taking a breath and allowing herself to remember the story she herself had learned as a child long ago. "Once many many years ago there was a high monarchy that ruled over all of our kind and every thousand years a king was voted upon. However, many were opposed to this system for they wanted a true monarchy one of royal blood and so it was decided that the next king and queen chosen would be the ones to start the royal line. There were two major families that were contending for such an opening the Vardy and us, the Rumini. Both very powerful in wealth, strength, armies, and riches of all kinds and both wanted their representatives chosen for the royal line. When the votes were counted it came out a tie so a settlement was agreed upon. A Rumini woman would become our queen and marry a Vardy man who'd become our king. So it came to be."

Melita laughed at the child's impatience for her face clearly asked 'you can't be done'. "No of course I am not finished I was only taking a breath child. Now if you'll let me continue", Melita said her voice a little stern to get her point across.

Serenity said nothing so Melita continued, "Well a few months after the coronation and marriage the two were assassinated which yes we can be killed by the hands of a human or vampire just not by sickness", Melita interrupted the tale when she noticed that Serenity was about to interrupt her with the question Molly had just answered.

Taking another breath Melita continued, "Without an heir no line could continue and since it was law written in blood by the elders an heir had to succeed. The only problem was there were two families left behind and no official appointed heir. So naturally the two families pointed fingers and blamed each other for the death of their children trying to make the other seem unfit for the prestigious throne so that they could take the throne. After much accusation fighting broke out in the Sorin's palace at a ball, completely destroying it, later on another battle occurred and it all came down to a declaration of war. To this very day we still fight the war and no king or queen has since taken the throne."

Serenity had decided to lay back down as she thought about the story, it was different from any other Melita had told for this one had no happy ending. "Will this story have a happy ending", Serenity asked dreamily before a yawn took the place of her voice.

"I hope so young princess", Melita replied caressing Serenity's silver hair. She watched as the girl's eyes closed for the day before walking over to the window and lifting up the wooden plank to block out all the rays of the sun that was beginning to rise. She put out the fire that crackled in the fire place before walking out.

"Good day sweet child", Melita whispered before shutting the door behind her.

…………………**.. 80 years later…………………………………………………………..**

Cornflower blue eyes were revealed to the night as eye lids fluttered open to reveal them. A voice was calling the name of the owner of these eyes while beating on the door. The woman rolled over in her bed and snuggled closer to her pillow her eyes shut off to the world once more. "Serenity wake up", called a familiar voice that she had heard her whole life.

"That's it I am coming in", yelled a red headed woman who unlocked the door and barged into the room. Ignoring the woman who lay on the bed she walked over to the fire place and lit it as fast as possible before turning on the lights.

"Melita", whined the woman who sat up her eyes glaring at the woman in front of her.

"You have guests Serenity. In case you've forgotten your cousins Minette, Zachariah, and Jean are here after traveling all the way from England", Melita said as she pulled down the wood covering to reveal the moon and stars in their full glory.

"Minette will understand for no doubt she was forced up early as well", Serenity replied lying back on the bed and covering her head with the covers.

Sighing Melita approached the bed before she ripped the covers off of Serenity, a thing that was not uncommon. Groaning Serenity got up off the bed glaring at her nurse maid. She was eighty six years old and she was still being hounded like a dog. "Now don't even go complaining about your age you're still very young in our kind's years."

Melita smiled as she heard the princess grumble 'being able to read minds is unfair'. "Now get dressed young lady you must make yourself presentable. Your father commands it."

"Of course he does", Serenity said out loud to herself with annoyance as she slipped off her night gown and stepped into her awaiting tub that was made for her at sun set.

After a quick wash Serenity found herself up and out and dressed in a pair of black riding pants, a red corset with black lace as well as a black ruffled robe to cover her shoulders. "Nice Melita did you choose this because usually you go for the more traditional stuff", Serenity asked looking herself over in the mirror.

"No your cousin chose it. She believed it was time you dressed accordingly after all she believes highly in good fashion. Or so she says."

Serenity laughed and turned to her dear nurse maid, "Well I'm sorry you had to endure her persuasion. I will make sure to tell her thank you."  
Melita shook her head as she took up a brush and began to comb through Serenity's silver knots. The hair was like fine silk in the palm of her hand and Melita couldn't help but envy it. "Enough Melita my cousin is probably waiting and may even have thrown a bit of a tantrum."

"Very well my lady. She should be in the dinning room", Melita replied. Within moments Serenity was out the door leaving Melita to herself. Sighing Melita looked in the mirror at her unchanged face, a face she had seen for nearly two hundred years with no signs of aging or even fine wrinkles though after looking after Serenity she probably should have had some.

On the other side of the door stood Serenity as she looked into her own reflection from the mirror located directly across from her door, according to the myths her kind didn't have a reflection but the proof lay before her that it was not true. In truth she looked like every other human she had ever seen minus her pale skin. Shrugging she turned and walked down the spiral stair case that stopped at everyone of the castle's ten floors. Hers was on the top as was tradition for every heir was to be in the hardest accessible room. Serenity stopped when she caught sight of her cousin's arguing on the fifth floor. "I don't care about Amery's law. That bitch gets no safe haven here."

"It is written in the elder's blood. All vampires of a house will receive haven until the lord they seek haven from has spoken with them."

"I do not care she is a Vardy. An enemy to our family she deserves death just like the rest of those foolish cowards", Minette shot back.

"I see that I have come upon something rather unpleasant", Serenity said out loud drawing attention from her fuming cousins.

"Serenity", Minette stated surprised before she hugged and kissed her cousin as was customary.

"I see I have interrupted at a bad time. Would you like me to come back", she asked.

"No. That won't be necessary Jean and I are finished", Minette replied with a finality that left a scowl on Jean's face.

"Come cousin you must tell me all that has been going on with you", Minette said looking at the flawless face of her cousin who could almost be considered her twin if not for the different shade of her blue eyes as well as her silver blonde hair, as she guided her away from Jean.

Serenity with held her giggle. Her cousin had gone from being upset to cheerful in a mere matter of seconds, something that had always astonished those of the Rumini clan. "Nothing much has happened. I would like to actually inquire about this Vardy woman you were speaking of", Serenity replied looking into her cousin's icy blue eyes.

"Oh some Vardy woman was found bleeding to death amongst the ruins of Sighisoara. She demanded she speak with our lord under Amery's law before anybody could shut her up for good", Minette replied bitterly.

"The ruins of Sighisoara? You mean the witch town", Serenity asked surprised for she had never heard of that town as being in ruins. As far as she knew it was still active due to the witches that made that town their base.

"Yes did you not hear? The whole castle is buzzing about it. Mother, Jean, Zachariah and I were with our carriage on the way here when we saw fire and smoke. Jean being the fool that he is wished to check it out. It turned out it was the witch town that was burning. All the inhabitants were killed. Some drained entirely of blood which is obviously the work of our kind. Even their great leader was found dead."

"You mean the lady Sanda", Serenity asked engrossed with the tale her cousin was weaving before her.

"Yes her. We found her completely drained of blood and her eyes were left open. Serenity they were the color of indigo", Minette replied finding herself reminiscing of what she had seen only earlier that night.

"I see my dear sister has not hesitated to tell you of our journey here", a voice interrupted.

A huge grin grew on Serenity's face and she spun around to face Jean and Minette's eldest brother. "Zachariah", Serenity called out as she ran to her cousin.

He engulfed her in a hug not usually accepted unless between close family. "My look at you. I see Minette has chosen your outfit", Zachariah stated his emerald eyes taking in her outfit.

Serenity smiled looking down at her attire herself. "Well what can I say your sister has a marvelous fashion sense", Serenity replied.

"Yes and one that is not accepted in our society", Zachariah said with a grimace and a scolding look.

Serenity laughed and playfully hit him on the chest. "Finally I caught up to you", said a voice Serenity recognized to be Jean's, who had been left far behind as the two women walked and talked. Though Zachariah was the eldest he was also shorter then Jean who's bulky yet graceful frame towered over him. Both looked alike minus the fact that Jean had blue eyes like Minette's and Zachariah's hair was long and in a ponytail while Jean's was short.

"You left without greeting me and I must tell you that I am very disappointed in you", Jean said with a playful grin.

Serenity hugged him and kissed him all the while puzzling as to how three siblings could turn out to be so different. Minette was cheerful and chipper, Zachariah was wise and mature well beyond his years, and Jean was down right fiery and mischievous. Each one of them dear to her heart for as a child her and Jean would run amuck and cause trouble. When she grew into a more womanly body Minette was always by her side and Zachariah had always been there to comfort her when things would go wrong. "Come we all should make our way to the parlor. We are awaiting the Sorin's as well", Zachariah interrupted.

"You mean the neutrals", Jean said with disgust that could only be bitterness. The Sorin's were a well known clan from North Romania that chose no side in "The Great War". The Sorin's were what Serenity's father called peace lovers who were too cowardly to get involved in a bloody battle.

"Jean if I remember correctly you are on good terms with Nicholas Sorin as Minette is with his wife Litarena", Zaharia replied with a raised eye brow.

"You mean Litarena is here", asked Minette with an excitement that could only be hers.

"Yes, mother informed me just before we arrived", Zachariah answered looking into his younger sister's excited eyes.

Minette turned to Serenity, her eyes alight. "I shall fetch her for you. Oh Serenity she is the most darling woman you'll ever meet and I must say she cooks divine human food", Minette said before disappearing down the stairs.

Serenity only smiled before turning to her other cousins. She linked arms with them and watched their faces noting the seriousness in both. "You two are awfully quiet. Come you must tell me what is bothering you. Is it the Vardy woman", Serenity asked.

Zachariah looked down at the woman who looked as if she were an angel with worried eyes. "Nothing you need to worry your pretty self over", Zachariah replied.

Serenity caught the look in his eye and knew him to be lying but she said nothing more. As they made their way to the parlor where the family was awaiting silence over took them and only Serenity seemed to be at peace. As Serenity entered she smiled at some of the other family members that were a little more removed then the two cousins who accompanied her. "Serenity", a voice gasped that literally made her stand still.

She looked to both of her cousins whose own posture went rigid when they heard the voice. She was the first to turn around and face Dimitrie of the Dracula family. His family was known for being the dark kind, an almost evil kind. Not to mention his brother or rather half brother was a Vardy. Serenity's blue orbs met his black ones and she could only shiver. "May I say you are looking exquisite", he said taking her hand before he kissed the back of it.

Serenity plastered a smile on her face and withheld her chills not willing to show her fear of the man whose black eyes looked upon her with such a possessiveness that even her father had seen and briefly worried over. "Why thank you good sir. You yourself look rather handsome", Serenity replied with the bow of her head while squeezing Zachariah's arm letting him know she wished to leave since she could not squeeze her other cousin's who had abandoned her upon sight of Dimitrie.

"If you will excuse us sir I must escort her majesty to his highness", Zachariah cut in quickly leading her away from the silver haired man.

"My god that man is strange I swear he was suffocating me", Serenity said as soon as she was out of ear shot of Dimitrie.

"Indeed but never show your fear of that man Serenity he'll use it against you", Zaharia replied his eyes combing over the crowd searching for Serenity's father Victor.

"There you are Zachariah sorry I left I saw this beautiful woman who I knew needed me", Jean cut in before Serenity could say anything.

"Yes well that's no surprise", Zachariah replied with disdain in his voice as he looked over his brother.

"Oh come now brother I knew you could handle Dimitrie all by yourself. Besides you know me I can't resist a damsel in distress", Jean said straightening up his shoulders.

Serenity laughed despite Zachariah's annoyance and asked, "And how do you know she was a damsel in distress?"

"She was conversing with one of the older man, her face practically screamed that she was bored out of her mind", Jean replied a proud smile gracing his handsome face.

This answer only produced a giggle from Serenity and Zachariah shaking his head. "Will you ever learn", Zachariah asked.

"What? To be stiff and boring like yourself. I fancy I shall not", Jean replied stuffing his hands in his pockets with an even wider grin on his face, while he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Serenity laughed thoroughly enjoying herself while Zachariah only glared at his younger brother. "Oh grow up Jean your intelligence level is that of a ten year old human child", Zachariah shot back.

"Yes well while your complaining about that I shall relieve you of your escort whom I also categorize as a damsel of distress especially if she is with you", Jean replied taking Serenity by the other arm and pulling her away from Zachariah.

As he took her away Serenity turned around with a smile and called out, "I do not think you are boring."

"Oh admit it he is too especially when compared to me", Jean said once they were hidden behind a wall of people.

Serenity shook her head knowing it to be somewhat true when it came to intellect Zachariah definitely had the upper hand on Jean. But Jean was all adventure and had always been her companion when she sought trouble. "I'm afraid I shall have to separate you two", a loving voice interrupted.

Serenity turned around and faced her father whom she had seen so little of as of late. She hugged him taking note that he somehow looked older despite the fact that her kind didn't age past twenty one. "Why would you separate us", Jean asked clapping his uncle on the back.

"I am afraid you two would cause a great ruckus for which the two of you combined are famous for. Besides Jean your mother is looking for you and your sister", Victor replied.

Once Jean had excused himself leaving the father and daughter to themselves Serenity was free to express her concern. "You seem tired. Is it this Vardy woman the whole castle has been speaking of?"

Her father smiled and patted her on the head, "That is only part of it my dear but this is not a matter to discuss here."

Serenity nodded her head accepting his reason. The family was supposed to be celebrating a reunion but yet something in the back of her mind was nagging at her. Something was missing. When she looked around the room she saw her Aunt Gina conversing with her sons Jean and Zachariah. Minette was on the other side of the room conversing with a woman with long brown hair and green eyes who seemed rather tall. But where was her Uncle Vladimir? "Father pray tell where is your brother", Serenity asked taking her father's attention away from Dimitrie whom Serenity hadn't seen come up to them.

"He sent word that he would be running behind tonight. He got held up in Hungary", he replied.

Serenity smiled politely at Dimitrie before she excused herself well aware of his eyes watching her. She walked all the way to where Minette stood with her brunette companion finding it a good enough distance away from her avid admirer. "Oh Serenity this is the woman I was speaking to you about. Her name is Litarena. Litarena this is my dearest cousin Serenity", Minette said immediately introducing the two.

"I'm her only cousin", Serenity said taking Litarena's hand in a greeting. Litarena was nearly two inches taller than Serenity and her form reminded Serenity of the amazons she had read about as a child.

Litarena smiled warmly and spoke, "It is an honor to meet the heir of the Rumini's and I must say you look much like your mother."

"Thank you. You knew her", Serenity inquired always excited to learn of the woman she could barely remember.

"I'm afraid not. My mother was a good friend of your mother's and has a painting of the two of them. I believe your father has a copy as well", Litarena replied.

Serenity nodded her head remembering the painting that hung up in her what used to be her mother's study of her mother and some woman she had never met before and now that she thought about it the woman with her mother in the painting resembled Litarena. "Ah darling there you are", interrupted a man with long burgundy hair whose brown eyes reminded Serenity of chocolate.

"Oh hello Nic. May I introduce the lady Minette and her majesty Serenity and ladies this is my husband Nicholas ", Litarena said with a bright smile.

Serenity caught the look between the two and puzzled as to what it was they felt. She had heard stories of love but had never truly seen it. "A pleasure to meet you both", he said looking over the two beautiful women before him finding that Minette was a classical beauty but Serenity's was a rare pure beauty.

Nicholas slipped his arm around his wife's middle and whispered in her ear , "Come darling we must leave soon before the true radicals find us."

Litarena nodded her head in agreement before turning back to the women. "If you'll excuse us we must depart."

"But of course", Minette replied. Her eyes followed the couple and she herself sighed.

"How I wish I could find a husband", Minette grumbled with wonder and awe of the couple she had just seen.

"Minette we are still young and there are plenty of men out there for now let's enjoy ourselves", Serenity replied feeling a little bit of envy of Litarena herself but hiding it rather well.

"Yes well we've lived longer then humans yet they manage to find love in a much shorter time then we do", Minette replied taking a seat in a window seat nearby.

Serenity sat by her and asked, "Have you been reading Shakespeare again?"

Minette laughed and turned to her cousin who seemed quite serious, "You know me too well."

"Which story", Serenity asked generally interested in the man she thought to be brilliant.

"Romeo and Juliet", Minette replied thinking back on the play she had seen in London and read several times.

Serenity held in her laugh for she knew that two sworn enemies could never really truly love one another. "I know Serenity I see it on your face you think it the most foolish of all his plays", Minette said holding up her hand to keep Serenity from saying anything.

"You've caught me red handed my cousin. I'm afraid it is true", Serenity replied ignoring her cousin's look of disbelief.

"It is the most beautiful and famous of his plays", Minette argued.

"It maybe but it is the most unrealistic of his plays which is saying something because his plays are all about reality", Serenity replied looking into her cousin's eyes letting her know that if the argument continued then Serenity would surely prevail.

"I see there is no victory over you so I concede though disagreeably", Minette half muttered with a bit of a pout.

"If you'll excuse me cousin I need some fresh air", Serenity stated noting that the stars were out this night and star gazing was the favorite of her many hobbies.

"Very well", Minette replied already over their argument and looking onto a handsome man in the crowd.

Serenity left Minette with a smile and walked onto the nearby vacant balcony. She smiled as she caught site of the moon thinking of the story of Selene and her shepherd lover, a favorite of many Greek tales she had read as a child. Suddenly she felt the loneliness that she knew Minette to be speaking of when she wished for a life mate. As she looked up at the moon she couldn't help but feel that perhaps the one she would be with was doing the exact same thing at that moment. For a brief moment as she closed her eyes she could have sworn someone stood beside her but once she peered out of one eye she found herself to still be alone. Serenity's thoughts were interrupted, however, when she caught site of lights of a carriage rushing in over the hill towards the castle. Immediately she recognized it to be her Uncle Vladimir's and knew that no one would be there to greet him. Making up her mind she stepped away from the balcony and toward an event that would lead to a life changing experience.

_**Alright guys that's my first chapter what do you guys think? It's a new story that I just thought of when I was reading. Obviously it's Romeo and Juliet style and in the shape of vampires because well I don't know I have never written a vampire story and I want to.– **_**Silent Figure**


	2. The Vardy and their Prisoners

**Title: For Love or War**

**Chapter: Two**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor will ever own the characters in the story because they belong to someone else and god I hate writing these things.**

**Authors Note: New story, new chapter so let's see how it goes. 'Ashes of the Past' and 'Revenge is Sweet' have new chapters started so I'll post them when I get the time to finish them.**

Midnight blue orbs took in the vastness of the night sky and sea, admiration and contentment reflecting in the pools of his eyes, feelings that the owner of the blue orbs had not felt in a quite some time. His raven black hair swayed a little as a gentle breeze brushed past him. In truth he felt for once that he was not alone almost as if someone who belonged there with him stood right by him. However, the moment was broken with the sound of his name being called. "Endy there you are", cried a young girl with short black hair and dark violet eyes who stood at the balcony door.

Endymion smiled and squatted down with his arms open, an invitation the little girl took. He spun her around a little bit before settling her on his hip after she had rushed into his awaiting arms. "What is it Helena", Endymion asked his giggling little sister.

"Amelia and Marian have come back. Marian wishes to speak with you he says it's important", she replied her eyes alight.

Endymion thought for a moment wondering as to why Marian had important news he was only supposed to wrap up the job which they had started only just after sunset. "Thank you Helena. Now go Ema must be wondering as to where you are", Endymion said setting her down.

Helena began to pout, her young face clearly displaying that she wanted to be with her brother. "Now, now Helena you are only six and are much too young to hear the talk of grown ups", Endymion said squatting down to her height once more.

"But Mama says you are young for our kind too", Helena shot back knowing it was an excuse their mother always used for whenever Endymion would leave on smirked and stifled his chuckle before putting on a stern face once more. "Well young princess I guess I shall have to escort you to your room before going to my own for you are right I am clearly not old enough", Endymion replied knowing his reaction would cause a smile, which it did.

"Ok", she replied before wrapping her slim arms around his neck once more. She giggled as she was lifted up into the air with ease.

Endymion walked her out of his room and down the corridor where Helena resided. Opening the door he tried not to cringe at the sight of all the pink that littered Helena's room. "There you are", an exasperated woman said coming out of the nearby bathing room.

"It is your bath time", scolded Ema, the family nurse maid. Dark brown curls framed her pale face and green eyes met the young girl's purple ones.

"But I don't want to", whined the six year old whose brother was busy trying to make an escape.

"Well you must, now go young lady", Ema replied her finger pointing towards the bathing room.

Endymion quickly slipped out the door and shut it knowing he himself did not want to face the wrath of Ema. She had once been his nurse maid long ago but thankfully that time had passed. "Endymion you are aware our cousin and Marian are awaiting us down stairs are you not", asked an impatient voice that could only belong to Endymion's other sister.

"Rayeanna you are ever the most enjoyable person", Endymion replied sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Well excuse me for trying to get you to act polite", Rayeanna shot back hooking her arm with her brother's. The walk to the study was long and quiet which Endymion did not mind but annoyed Rayeanna who only flipped her long black mane over her shoulder, her violet eyes narrowing as she watched her rather content brother.

Endymion stepped through the door of his study where Amelia, his cousin sat conversing with Endymion's father. Marian immediately stood from his place next to Amelia and approached Endymion. "I have something to show you, and you alone for now", Marian whispered.

Endymion nodded his head and excused himself and Marian from the room to attend to "some business matters". "So where are you leading me", Endymion asked curiously.

"The Dungeons my lord", was Marian's cold reply. Endymion couldn't help but wonder about the icy eyed war lord who looked so much like a Rumini. For after all Rumini's were usually fair haired like his most trusted general who stood beside him now.

Endymion was brought forth from his thoughts when they arrived at the dungeons. "We have a prisoner", Endymion stated rather than asked as they approached one of the grimy cells.

"Indeed my lord a very important prisoner", Marian confirmed. Endymion approached the bars and looked in before smiling. Indeed they had caught a very very important prisoner.

………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Serenity approached the carriage and was surprised when the coachmen jumped from his seat and did not open the door for her uncle but instead ran towards her and the entrance, fear ragging in his eyes. Serenity stopped him from going in and asked, "What is wrong good sir? And where is Lord Vladimir?"

"The lord Vladimir he needs help my lady we were ambushed in the town of Sighisoara when the lord stopped the carriage to check out the ruins."

Serenity gasped in horror and released her hold of the man who immediately ran past her and into her castle. Somehow she knew that her uncle needed help and quick, she was the only one who knew and it would take more time to saddle up the men then her uncle probably had. Rashly making up her mind she ran to the stables and saddled the nearest horse before taking off at a break neck speed, briefly stopping to arm herself as she did. The horses of her kind were much faster then the average horses humans rode and so Serenity arrived at the ruins in ten minutes. Slipping off her horse she looked on in horror at the village that lay before her. Corpses littered the grounds and she couldn't help but cringe at the sight of them. She stepped over a child keeping her tears in check for despite the fact that the boy she stepped over would have grown up to be a hunter of her people he was still only a child. She would not call out her Uncle's name for there was no noise at all and one word would alert her enemies about her position if they were still there of course. In truth she was looking among the dead for her uncle but found no sign of him. Serenity suddenly stopped as she came upon one corpse in particular. "Sanda", Serenity whispered as she approached the woman.

Her black hair looked almost green in the moonlight and her eyes of scarlet were open and looked on into the oblivion. Her body was twisted oddly and her skin clung to her bones, a clear sign that she had been drained of her life's blood, a black crow was perched on her shoulder, its black eyes boring into Serenity's. "My god", Serenity stated as she crouched down to have a look at the leader of the witch clan, shooing the creature away.

Serenity's eyes traveled along the woman's body taking note of the many bite marks that littered the woman's wrists and neck. That was when she caught a glimpse of light. Turning toward the woman's outstretched arm she saw that Sanda's hand was clasped over something. Serenity bit her lip before prying the woman's fingers away from what she held. In the palm of her hand was a necklace with a small crystal flower in the middle. A light seemed to burn in its center and Serenity found herself entranced. Her thoughts were interrupted when she was jerked around to face a figure in the dark. Serenity tried to scream but found that her mouth was covered by the offender's hand. "They're here, keep quiet", a voice she knew well ordered.

Serenity relaxed and clung on to Jean who was scanning their surroundings. "Stay by me Serenity and keep your head about you", Jean whispered.

He started walking but Serenity stopped him. The look he gave her could have killed but she turned around and snatched up the necklace anyway. "I swear you're going to get us killed", Jean whispered taking note that Serenity had not clung to him a second time.

"Where are the others", Serenity asked in a whisper looking around her as well for any sign of a Vardy.

"On their way I saw you take off alone and followed knowing you would get yourself into trouble", Jean replied as they caught site of their horses.

Jean stopped short as he noticed the two horses collapse his arm immediately pushing Serenity back behind him. "What", Serenity asked too small to peer over her cousin's shoulder.

"They know we're here now be quiet", Jean replied pulling out his sword from his sheath at his belt, his eyes scanning the tree's for any signs of movement.

"Too late", a voice called. Both Serenity and Jean spun around to face a white blonde haired man who grinned, his arms crossed over his chest.

Jean turned around with his cousin's wrist in his hand as he tried to take off at a run only to find that they were suddenly surrounded. "Damn", Jean growled under his breath.

"So tell me what are two Rumini's doing way out here? Away from their safe haven", the blond man asked his icy blue eyes meeting Serenity's cornflower ones.

Serenity was about to open her mouth and reply when Jean whispered to her, "You say nothing Serenity. They can and must not know who you are."

Serenity nodded her head and kept silent, turning around she placed her back to her cousin's so as not to leave them completely unguarded, all the while playing with her hidden blade on her arm, that she had grabbed on her way to the stables, wondering as to when to reveal it. "We have business with your Royalty on the law of Amery. You can do no harm to us for like you we are of a house and so we are to be protected", Jean replied keeping his eyes on the blonde man who was obviously the bandit's leader.

The man smirked before replying, "You are the second to demand the law this night and since it is written in the blood of the elder's I must obey, just hope Rumini that after your meeting you are not relinquished to my care." After which the man nodded his head and both Jean and Serenity were separated and bound.

"Wonderful look what you've got us into", Jean muttered anger clearly displayed on his face.

Serenity only glared at her cousin knowing deep down he was right but also she accepted that her gut had told her to leave and no matter how much the odds were against her she knew she would have gone no matter what. The two were thrown into a nearby coach. The only person who stepped inside to join them was the blonde man they had spoke with. "So what two Rumini's have fallen into my trap", he asked looking straight at Serenity who said nothing.

"She is mute and of no importance. I am the youngest son of Vladimir brother to our king", Jean said quickly diverting the man's attention away from Serenity to himself.

"How brave thought you'd come and save your father did you", the man asked his eyes turning back to Serenity.

Serenity held her tongue but desperately wanted to defy the man who sat opposite of her. She felt Jean nudge her shoulder warning her that if she spoke they'd be in serious trouble so she only turned away from the blonde man and looked out the window at the night sky which had been a comfort only an hour ago. Next to her Jean looked over worriedly at his cousin, she did not seem scared but rather unemotional for a time like this. Deep down he knew to expect this from her, she was a monarch cool and reserved as one should be, an example for all. "Is she really a mute", Marian asked with curiosity as he looked over the beautiful woman whose attention went from the window to him immediately her eyes narrowing.

"Yes she is", Jean growled out warning the man to stay away from her. The blonde haired man only chuckled.

"Surely she has a name", Marian implied his eyes still roaming over the woman who strangely reminded him of the moon.

"Alexandria a cousin of mine, daughter of my mother's sister", replied Jean catching the man's attention once more. He was rather proud of himself for coming up with a false name and relation so quick.

Marian's eyes narrowed in suspicion for he felt a sense of power radiating from the woman who sat before him. Surely she was not just a cousin to those of the royal line through marriage for her posture spoke volumes. When her eyes turned to him and met his icy blue ones he froze for they held his gaze with such a powerful intensity that part of him feared the woman. Suddenly he felt a wonder as to her; he wanted to see what lay behind the exterior of her aura. "She is married and I must warn you to violate the laws involving a married woman is punishable by death for it is written in the elders blood", Jean warned his eyes fixating on the man who could not take his eyes off of his cousin.

"I see no ring on her finger", Marian replied his eyes checking to confirm what he had said only moments ago.

"She lost it when we were in the village earlier on tonight for that is why we returned. We stopped there when we noticed the ruin and it fell from her finger on our way to the Rumini castle. We left and a while after we had arrived she realized it was gone", Jean replied trying to keep his fiery temper under control but failing miserably.

Then he felt it, as Serenity placed her hand on his with a gentleness that could only be associated with her. A warm feeling of relaxation enveloped him starting from the area from which his cousin had placed her hand. His defensive posture eased a little more and he looked over to his cousin with gratitude. Serenity only turned away and looked back out the window, her eyes focusing once more on the moon for which she enjoyed to view the most. By concentrating on the object in front of her she was able to forget all her fears, a trick she had been taught long ago. "Alexandria", she heard Jean say before he nudged her to get her attention.

She turned to him and realized that their carriage was now at a stop. "Come on you two", Marian barked grabbing Serenity by the arm and dragging her out of the carriage first.

"I ask you sir to let my cousin go", Jean said following the two surrounded by guards though not touched like his cousin.

"I am merely escorting the lady", Marian replied turning slightly to look at Jean whose eyes only narrowed dangerously.

Serenity herself squirmed and tried to pull out of the man's grip but found it to be iron clad. She eventually settled with a glare daring not to do anything while she was under the protection of Amery's law. "Ah here we are", Marian said to his guests when a vaulted door was opened that enclosed over a cave.

Serenity held her breath as they entered the lair of the Vardy (the bottom half of their castle), a place where if a Rumini were to enter they would surely never come out. Once they entered they found that the walls were not rock like but dark blue marble wall as well as the floor. The silence of the hall with the exception of their foot steps sent shivers up her spine. A part of her was telling her that this was no coincidence as she walked towards the lair of the Vardy. Finally the long hall way came to an end when they approached a large wooden door. Serenity watched as the man slipped a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, the moment it was open sounds of life drifted into the silent hall. Serenity looked up immediately as he pulled her into another brighter hall way with gold trimmed white marble walls. She found herself forced to move forward and she couldn't help but stumble from her stock still position. She heard the man beside her chuckle and she shoved her shoulder into his in return. His chuckle immediately died on his lips and his face twisted into a snarl. He stopped the whole party and faced Serenity, his hands clasping onto her shoulders with a fierceness that made her cringe on the inside. "You are under the protection of Amery's law, remember that Romanitza if you violate it by using violence then I shall repay you", Marian said noticing her calmness go unwavering despite his rough grip.

"Unhand her Vardy", Jean ordered not caring that he was in the house of his enemy and under their mercy alone.

Marian turned and faced Jean anger written on his face. He said nothing however and only proceded in clasping Serenity's arm and forcing her forward. The walk was silent the rest of the way as they walked down the many decorated corridors, each one a little less decorated. Once they reached a black door Serenity couldn't help but tremble in fear for the mark of death was written on it. Once open Serenity walked through without being forced to with her head held high. The area was made of jagged rock and the stairs wound down leading the prisoners into a dreary place where the only light that shone came from one lit torch. "More prisoners Marian", a voice hissed.

"Yes Adrian we have more prisoners for you. One of them is a woman", Marian replied knowing that the sickly snake like looking man would appear from the shadows. He did and a grotesque smile was etched across his hideous face. He looked over Serenity openly and she glared at Marian as a way to hide her fearful disgust.

"But I fear for now you only get the other male", Marian said before Adrian could take another step towards her.

"So you take her for your own do you? You will make her your whore", he asked his voice not loosing the snakelike sound she had heard earlier.

"No unfortunately not. No I am going to take her to his highness. For now put Jean, son of Vladimir with his father", Marian replied a smirk on his face.

Serenity could feel worry rise up in her as she watched her cousin forced to move forward. He protested but they could do nothing and she only shook her head no when she noticed he was going to break Amery's law to stay by her side. After a few moments he settled down and allowed himself to be lead away into the darkness from which Adrian had only just come from. "Come Romanitza", Marian ordered pulling her back up the winding path to light.

"Do you know why I am taking you to my master Romanitza", asked Marian in a low tone that only Serenity could hear.

She said nothing and only looked forward not daring to face Marian. "It's because the master would enjoy a thing like you", Marian answered his own question.

Serenity turned to him her cornflower eyes blazing so much so that Marian was taken aback. After a moment he regained his composure. Another reason for his taking her to Endymion was because he was good at breaking an imposter. Though Jean had claimed her a mute, he knew better the woman had opened her mouth to speak several times but had thought better of it each time. He knew somehow that this woman was far more important then what she was made out to be and though Marian was good at being cruel with torture he was never quite the expert that Endymion was when it came to interrogation. Once the two had come up to the floor they immediately came face to face with a young giggly little girl that Marian immediately took notice of. "Helena you should be in the dinning room", Marian scolded his voice cold.

"But I came to see the pretty lady I had heard of. The whole castle is talking of it. They say that she is a Romanitza with a face of an angel", Helena replied before her eyes fell upon the very woman the rumor was about.

Her eyes widened in wonder at the sight of the amazingly beautiful woman before her. She had never seen anyone with such silver hair or blue eyes before. Her eyes seemed silver yet blue all at once. Her skin was as pale as the moon that hung in the sky and suddenly she wondered if she was the goddess from the tale of Selene and her shepherd lover. "Are you Selene", she asked wondrously.

Serenity couldn't help but smile at the girl before her. She seemed so innocent and the fact that she knew who Selene was made Serenity forget all about the fact that the girl in front of her was a Vardy. "No she is not, now go to the dining room young lady", Marian replied his voice cold yet patient.

"There you are you little rascal", cried a brown haired woman who scooped up the little girl named Helena before turning to Marian.

"You should've sent her up to her room. You know the child isn't allowed on this floor", the woman scolded Marian.

It seemed comical to Serenity that a grown warrior was being scolded by a young girl's nanny. "Come now Helena it is dinner time", the woman said looking back down at the girl in her arms.

In the eyes of Serenity she saw that the woman was Melita and the child herself for the scene that played before her often happened to her as well. "Can I see the moon goddess later then", Helena asked her voice displaying her clear innocence.

It was then that the maid had the mind to turn towards the prisoner who stood beside Marian. "I don't know it depends on how long she will stay with us. You know Selene has a lover she must attend to", the woman replied her eyes never leaving Serenity's.

Even to Ema it seemed like Helena was right for once, the woman did remind her of the tranquility only found in the sight of the glorious moon. "I shall speak to you of this later Marian", the woman warned before she walked away with the girl in her arms, the girl all the while talking of the fairy tale of Selene.

Marian only nodded his head and forced Serenity to walk forward by shoving her shoulder. "Move", he ordered and she walked her head held up high despite the annoyance she felt emanating from the man next to her.

"You truly are a proud woman", Marian muttered more to himself then her but it was loud enough for her to hear.

They reached a nearby stair case and ascended it two levels up which was very familiar to Marian for it was where the main study was, where Endymion probably was waiting. After receiving word of trespassers at the witch village confirmed by one of the many trained crows, he had set off informing Endymion only of the fact that there was Rumini's trespassing. They came upon oak doors which Marian pushed open and shoved her into. She stumbled once again only this time she came face to face with two talking women. One reminded her of an exotic far off place for her eyes were violet and her black hair long. The other wore reading glasses and her hair was much shorter, only to her shoulders, the color of it so black that it appeared blue. Both wore dresses and gasped at the sight of Serenity. Not only was she a Rumini but wore inappropriate attire something she immediately realized when she looked at the two Vardy women. "Kneel before royalty Romanitza", Marian commanded but Serenity remained standing, her back up right.

Anger fueled within Marian at the display of defiance and he pulled her hair back to reveal her gorgeous throat. She gasped in pain but said nothing as he whispered in her ear, "You are at their mercy so kneel."

Once he let go of her she looked straight ahead and kept her posture taking on one of calmness. Once more anger flared inside of him and he kicked the back of her knees hard which sent her to the floor. Serenity herself bit her lip to keep from crying out as she felt the pain swell there before she felt the healing sensation of an immortal. She stood once more taking in a deep breath ignoring the women's gasps and mutters. "Very well woman have it your way", Marian warned before he hit her across the back.

The blow caused her to bend over but she only groaned and sucked in air before standing up again. "My you are persistent", Marian said his voice no longer carrying a deadly edge.

This time he ripped out his knife and stabbed her in the stomach. Blood seeped from the wound and she stumbled to the floor. She almost cried out but she held in her pain with all her effort. Using her hands that were tied in front of her she pulled the protruding knife out of her belly. Closing her eyes she felt the wound heal barely hearing the shorter haired Vardy women exclaim how brave Serenity was. Groaning she started to stand up again before he punched her back down to the ground. "Enough", exclaimed one of the women.

"I will not watch you assault a woman even though she is of dishonorable origin. Not to mention you have endangered us in the fact that you have violated the law Marian", the long haired woman exclaimed her voice stern and her features fierce.

Marian stood stunned and was about to protest when he caught the fiery rage in her eye. "As you wish my lady", Marian growled.

"Leave us. We can handle her", the long haired woman ordered her posture just as rigid as any Queen who gave orders would be.

Serenity didn't know when he disappeared but only noticed that despite her knife wound looked healed it still caused her pain. "It's a poison we dip our knives in. It slows the vampirac healing process", the shorter haired woman said kneeling down beside her.

Serenity looked up at her, her arms encircled over her stomach even with her hands being bound. The woman's blue eyes starred back at her with concern. "My name is Amelia I am cousin to the children of Vasile. One of which is the other woman who stands beside you, the lady Rayeanna", the woman stated her hand reaching out to touch her.

Serenity only flinched away from the touch. "I apologize for Marian's actions he hates the Rumini's with such a passion that it swallows him whole. Strangely enough it is his only passion", Amelia said trying to get the Rumini woman to talk.

"Do not fear us Romanitza we will not harm you", the other woman Rayeanna said as well trying to add some comfort to the woman.

Serenity looked down; away from their prying gazes she felt their sincerity and tried her hardest to ignore it for the sake of what her cousin told her. "Please do not be afraid of us", Amelia pleaded.

"I am not afraid", Serenity snapped so quickly that it took her a few moments afterward to realize her mistake.

Amelia stared a little stunned when she snapped. Before saying, "Rayeanna you should bring her some proper attire."

"I need nothing from you", Serenity hissed looking once more to the woman who kneeled beside her.

"You are improperly dressed", exclaimed Rayeanna in surprise and disgust. For no Vardy woman let alone normal woman would ever appear in public wearing such revealing clothes.  
"It is of my own doing that I dress this way", Serenity replied looking up at the violet eyed woman.

"Leave it be Rayeanna", Amelia warned before the violent temper that was often associated with Rayeanna erupted.

Rayeanna nodded her head but her rigid posture never relaxed. "Why are you here", asked Amelia shifting Serenity's attention from Rayeanna to herself.

"What business is that of yours", Serenity asked her defiance and pride over powering her sensibility.

"Why you insolent little bitch", Rayeanna exclaimed her anger seeping through and her temper revealing itself.

Amelia immediately stood up and blocked the path to the Rumini woman. "Tell me Rayeanna how you would react if you were in this situation over at the Rumini's castle", Amelia asked using a physiological trick she had learned of in a book.

Rayeanna hesitated to answer before turning away giving Amelia her answer. "That is what I thought. Try to be understanding", Amelia stated before turning back to the Rumini girl who was now shaking.

"Oh my", Amelia whispered before kneeling down to the captive woman. She was shuddering violently from the pain of her wound and was biting her lip to keep the cries from coming out.

"If you'll let me inspect your wounds I can help you", Amelia said gently inching towards her with caution one might use if they were approaching a rabid dog.

"Why do you want to help me", Serenity bit out turning to face Amelia with a curious gaze yet forceful one.

"Perhaps because I am not of violent nature and because though we are enemies we are still of the same species", Amelia replied her face sincere.

Serenity wanted with all her heart to hate the woman before her but found she didn't have the heart to. So she sat up and slipped her robe off. Amelia smiled in gratitude and unlaced the back of her corset. "Cover yourself", Amelia ordered before she slipped off the corset.

Serenity did as Amelia ordered and watched as Amelia looked over a red scare on her stomach. She touched it and Serenity winced. "The wound is closed but the process of healing is definitely slowed so much so that you are experiencing a huge amount of pain almost like a human would if they were in a similar situation. Marian must have dipped it in some very powerful poison to do this much damage", Amelia spoke more to herself then anyone in the room.

"Rayeanna hand me the pills and ointment that your brother keeps in the cabinet with his drinks", Amelia ordered.

Serenity didn't say anything all the while as Rayeanna retrieved the pills and ointment Amelia had been talking of before handing them to Amelia. "These are powerful pills. They will heal your insides but depending on the amount of damage your level of drowsiness may vary. The more damage the more powerful the side effect of the drug is. Will you take it", Amelia asked her voice reminding her very much of Zachariah.

Serenity thought about it and realized that the pain was beginning to be unbearable so she nodded her head in agreement. Amelia was handed the familiar red liquid of their kind and she in turn gave the pill and the small glass to Serenity. She placed it on her tongue and gulped it down with her drink. "The effects should kick in soon. For now I'll rub some soothing ointment on the scar. It will seep into your skin and relax the muscles", Amelia informed her before she slipped some ointment over her stomach.

"There all better", Amelia said once she was done. Vaguely Serenity got the sense that she was much like Zachariah for he was known to be the doctor of the clan. When she was injured as a girl when her healing process was still adjusting to the abnormality of an immortal he would treat her like he would his patients. She could almost picture Zachariah patting her legs when he was done with his ministrations saying afterwards, 'See? All better'.

"Rayeanna help me get her onto the couch", Amelia asked after she had retied her corset. It seemed weird to Serenity that Rayeanna could be ordered around by her cousin who was inferior to her in the aspect of rank. Both women slipped their arms underneath one of her elbows and lifted her with ease so she was standing. They pushed her forward a little before turning her around so she could sit down on the couch.

"There", Amelia stated as soon as Serenity was comfortably seated. Silence immediately followed for Serenity found herself in shock. She was a prisoner and the two women who were of her rival line were helping her.

"What's the point", Serenity asked a little dreamily finding that the medicine did indeed make her drowsy.

"The point of what", Rayeanna asked with a raised eyebrow, her violet eyes a little curious as to her question.

"What's the point of keeping me alive if I am only to die later. I know the ways of your kind no Rumini has ever returned upon entering your lair", Serenity replied.

………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Endymion sighed as he walked away from the dungeon after hearing of the arrival of two new prisoners. One of which was the son of the man captured earlier on in the night. He had spoken with him and received no useful information once again. The other who was companion to the son was missing. Adrien had informed him that Marian had taken her to come see him. Rumors of the woman who was captured surrounded him even Helena had claimed to say she was Selene and all the castle was buzzing about the beauty. Through the rumors he had also heard that she was mute. "Endymion", Marian called from down the hall interrupting his thoughts.

Endymion met him half way and Marian seemed rather frustrated once Endymion had approached him. "I'm sure you've heard of the new Rumini captives", Marian commented rather then asked.

"Yes I have just been to see Jean Rumini. No information same goes for the father. What of the woman", Endymion asked his voice professional for he was talking serious business.

"She is with your sister and cousin. I brought her to the study believing you were there and Rayeanna ordered me out", Marian informed him Marian's face growing darker as he talked of the events that had happened.

"You left her with my sister and cousin", Endymion asked stunned and in a manner of disbelief. He knew the two would interfere. The two had always been against the war and would help a wounded Rumini even if it meant they could be killed.

Endymion immediately took off. He did not want them to soften up to their enemy. Women were more likely to become attached to one another especially women like his sister and cousin. Groaning he picked up his pace knowing that if the women got any time to bond with the Rumini then Rayeanna would give him hell if he ever harmed the woman.

**That's chapter…what do you all think? Am I doing alright? I hope so you guys know I love reviews so hit me up with them I like to know what my readers think. As for Revenge is Sweet and Ashes of the Past I have new chapters going for them so they should be posted sometime just depends on how much time I get between school and work. – Silent Figure**


	3. The Heirs Meet

**Title: For Love or War**

**Chapter: Three**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own any of the characters in this story because they belong to the lady who created Sailor Moon. Bladdy bladdy blah blah blah **

Amelia was in a state of wonder as she met the Rumini's eyes. They seemed so unique and so exotic to her, almost as if they were not of this world. Like those of the people of the castle who had seen the woman she was bewitched by her presence. A power radiated off of her that commanded respect one much like her cousin Endymion's. "Who says you will die", Amelia asked in reply to her earlier question.

Rayeanna who stood close by couldn't help but feel intimidated by the woman whom Amelia was conversing with. She seemed powerful, too powerful. Though she had shown no violence she seemed like she was a person to fear. "I am of Rumini blood and as children we are taught the history of our people. Do you not think we would not know of the consequences of capture here?"

Rayeanna nodded her head in understanding. It was true that no Rumini had ever escaped or even been released from the walls of the Vardy castle for it was a thing many Vardy men boasted of. "Perhaps you will be lucky", Rayeanna answered the first question the Rumini woman had asked.

"Lucky", the woman asked with a chuckle that contained her cynical view of such a situation.

"Indeed there is a first for everything", Amelia replied her hopefulness shining through despite the unrealistic chance of such a thing.

Before Serenity could reply a knock on the door interrupted. "Come in", Rayeanna called.

In stepped what looked to be a servant. "May I see the lady Amelia your highness", asked the man with a bow.

Rayeanna looked over to Amelia with a raised brow who only returned her curious gaze with her own. Rayeanna turned to decline for Amelia when he said, "It is of great importance and of a private matter I am afraid."

"Very well", Rayeanna conceded when she saw the seriousness of the servant's gaze.

"Bring her back will you", Rayeanna asked politely. The servant nodded his head but the agreement did not reach his eyes. In fact he seemed as he shut the door behind them like he was about to reveal something grave.

Rayeanna turned back to the Rumini and noticed that she was starting to slump into the couch. Silence fell over the room and Rayeanna couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and she was sure the feeling was returned by her "companion". "Do you seriously believe that I shall make it through the night or was that a way of making your cousin feel better", the woman asked.

Rayeanna smirked a little bit before leaning against the oak cabinet that contained their kind's life source. "A little of both actually. You are a fair and exotic beauty Vardy men treasure that, they even have a weakness for such women. My mother was from the northern lands of Romania where their tribes histories runs deep but their facial features are far different from those of these lands. However, I have never heard of a Rumini's beauty weakening our men's hearts", Rayeanna replied with casualty only found in Royalty.

Serenity nodded her head knowing that Rayeanna was leaning more towards the latter part of her question. Once more the room was filled with silence. Serenity herself watched as Rayeanna approached her and sat down beside her looking over to watch and see if she would make a move. "I would not dare violate the Law of Amery while I am trapped here", Serenity said to ease Rayeanna whose posture only relaxed a little.

"If you are so sure you will die here then why place yourself under the protection of Amery", asked Rayeanna with a curiosity that thoughts to herself had created.

"Hope. I am the only child of my father to lose me is to lose the last of his family", Serenity responded her mind drifting off. Deep down she knew it to be the truth and she was a little surprised to find that she had revealed such private thoughts to her enemy.

Rayeanna nodded her head in understanding once more. "I am not so lucky I have two siblings who could ease the pain of my loss if I were ever in a similar situation", Rayeanna said looking down at her hands.

"No…you are not. You have more of a family to worry about. The pain of my death will be most harsh for one person but for you, it will be felt by five", Serenity replied leaning her head back against the wall, her eyes ready to drift close.

Both women were startled when suddenly the door burst open. Serenity jerked awake and Rayeanna stood. In the shadows someone stood, but Serenity found she could not quite see for she felt the drowsiness truly overtaking her senses, all of this happening just before Rayeanna blocked her view. "What are you doing here", Serenity heard Rayeanna ask.

"I am heir to the throne I do as I please Rayeanna. Now get out of the way", she heard a man's voice reply.

His voice was rough and sent chills down Serenity's spine, but there was no initial fear of it. "Rayeanna I command you", he barked.

Turning her head she watched as Rayeanna who stood directly in front of her step aside to reveal a tall masculine man. His features seemed dashingly handsome as his eyes were the color of the midnight sky and his raven colored bangs fell into his eyes creating a look of mystery. "Stand up Romanitza", he ordered her his eyes meeting hers.

She glared and did as she was ordered feeling anger for the gall the man before her had to order her around. "My general claims that you are mute", he stated looking her over.

His eyes narrowed at the sight of her attire but no comment was made. "Mute", she heard Rayeanna exclaim in surprise.

"Yes Rayeanna mute. Now get out", he barked turning to his sister with a fire in his eyes that Rayeanna tried to hold back with her own.

"OUT", he ordered harshly. Rayeanna jumped and if Serenity were not as careless from the effects of the drugs she probably would have as well.

"As you wish", Rayeanna sneered with a bow before she turned on her heels and rushed out the door only turning back once to look at Serenity apologetically. Serenity watched her leave and she saw just beyond the door, Amelia whose hands covered her face, her body shaking from tears. But just as quickly as she saw the scene was it cut off by the door that closed leaving her alone in the room with her rival.

Serenity turned to him feeling herself swaying on her feet as she desperately clung for control over her body. "So…your cousin claims you to be mute but just a moment ago my sister seemed surprised by the accusation", he continued his voice cold.

Serenity looked him in the eye and smirked in response. She said nothing knowing it would irk him. "So you have nothing to say", he questioned taking a step closer to her trying to seem intimidating.

Serenity's sight began to blur and her head seemed to be spinning. She took a step back and stumbled only to be stopped from falling on her back by the hands that gripped her upper arms. "You're drugged", he stated his eyes looking into her own unfocused ones.

Serenity felt electric shocks race up from her arms and through her whole body. If she had been of better conscious she would have noticed the surprise in his eyes as well. She pulled her arms and tried to escape his iron grasp but found herself too weak to even do that. She opened her mouth to order him to let go but even the strength to speak had escaped her. Finally she gave in to the darkness that had been threatening to consume her and allowed herself to fall into oblivion.

Endymion was stunned when the woman collapsed and he found himself stopping her from falling to the ground. Sighing he swung her up bridal style with her legs under one arm and her arm pits under the other with ease from a position that looked very much like a dip. He looked down at her and couldn't help but admire the beauty he held in his arms. Her hair tumbled down her shoulders in waves of silver, her eyes had been a beautiful cornflower blue, and her skin was as pale as the moon. Her body was thin but her curves were not without. In truth like his younger sister he found her to be very much like what he would expect a moon goddess to look like. He stepped out into the hall to find his sniffling cousin who only moments ago had been informed of her sister's capture and his own sister whose eyes went wide at the sight of the captive in his arms. "Is she", Rayeanna started to ask but did not dare to finish.

"No only unconscious", Endymion replied but he gave his sister no further interest and walked towards the stair well and down it. Once down the many corridors he finally found the black door.

"Endymion", cried a voice that immediately caused him to turn around. His little sister was running full speed towards him with Ema on her heels.

"Helena. Stop you know you're not allowed down here", scolded Ema who was rather angry for having to chase down the girl for the third time that night.

Helena only laughed and came to a stop in front of her brother. "You have the moon goddess. Are you taking her to a guest room", she asked her eyes looking up into her brother's.

"Not exactly", Endymion replied trying to keep his composure in tact. With his sisters he found it impossible to lie. They both meant a lot to him and to him lying was no respectable quality.

"Then where are you taking her", she asked her eyes looking up at him all her innocence showing.

"That's enough child now get going you have bed to prepare for", Ema intervened. Helena pouted and turned to her brother with a pleading look but he only shook his head in reply.

"Fine", she yelled before stomping off as any upset six year old would do. Endymion watched her disappear before turning to Ema.

"She grows more like you everyday", Ema commented with a smile on her lips once she was done watching Helena ascend the stairs.

Ema looked down at the woman in his arms before looking up at the door way that Endymion stood before. "No. Endymion I forbid you to place that woman in the care of Adrian", Ema immediately said.

"You cannot tell me what to do", Endymion shot back using the leverage of his rank.

"No Endymion not by right but I know you respect me enough to do this. Would you let this beautiful creature be ruined by such a low life as Adrian", she asked her hands on her hips.

"She is a Rumini. In case you've forgotten Ema they are our enemies", he replied surprised by Ema's actions.

"I do not care what she is. I will not stand for abuse of a woman in this house. So you best find a room for her and you know your mother will side with me on this, which by the way she has a higher rank then yourself."

Endymion groaned knowing Ema spoke the truth. Endymion's mother had always been the type to be against violence and it had rubbed off on his cousins and his sister even many of the maids. "There are no guest rooms left open Ema. What do you suppose I do with her", Endymion asked figuring it would make for a good argument that would end in his favor.

"Place her in Rayeanna or Amelia's rooms. They can handle her", Ema replied knowing where Endymion was taking this.

"I forbid it not only could this witch take advantage of their hospitality but she may even hurt them", Endymion replied.

"Perhaps your room then", Ema replied crossing her arms with a triumphant smile on her face.

"No…it's…it's inappropriate", Endymion shot back finally thinking he had the upper hand but he quickly took notice that her smile did not disappear.

"It was not inappropriate when Bianca stayed in your room for a night. So it should be no problem if she does. Now I have to prepare your sister for bed I will come and check on her and bring her something suitable to change into", Ema replied before turning on her heel and walking away ending the conversation with a finality that Endymion could not argue with.

"Damn her", he muttered angrily to himself before he continued to walk to where the stair well was.

Ascending the steps for a few floors he finally arrived at the royal family's corridor where he, his mother, father, and two sisters lived. Sighing he walked down the hall way and for a few moments contemplated taking her back down stairs to the dungeons, but he heard Helena laughing and knew Ema was right there with her. Finally he found himself at the double doors of his room which he opened after a little jostling around. Once in his blue marble room he found the weight of the events of the night finally fall upon his shoulders. Three Rumini captured, the witch town destroyed, the key obtained, and the capture of his cousin Mirela who to all in the castle was a major treasure. Looking down at the woman in his arms he wondered if she meant just as much as Mirela back at her home. '_Perhaps a trade could be made'_, he wondered. But deep down he knew that his father would not agree to it no Rumini had ever managed to get free from the Vardy lair in the history of the war and his father would prefer it that way, besides "sacrifices had to be made". "Where to put you", he mused out loud as he let his thoughts drift away so he could focus on the situation at hand.

"On the bed my dear", a woman replied. Endymion turned around to face the one woman whom he would surely always love.

"Mother? Why are you here", he asked with a raised eye brow as he looked at the woman who gave birth to him but looked as if she were his age. Her long dark brown hair was pulled back in a twist and her midnight blue eyes looked over the woman in his arms.

"So it is true. A Rumini beauty has graced us with her presence. All are entranced with her beauty", his mother replied walking forward and getting a closer look at her face.

Her neck was exposed since it was tilted back. "Have you tasted her yet", his mother asked her eyes fixating on the point for which a vampire's teeth would sink into.

"The Rumini blood is delicious it's far sweeter then a humans. But I must warn you to taste their life is to visit it. Some have very interesting stories however, but haunting ones as well. Plus if you drink too much of another vampires blood you could be poisoned", her mother stated her eyes leaving the Rumini to focus on her son.

"I would not like to taint myself with her blood", Endymion replied with a sneer as he thought about what was being proposed.

Her mother sighed and replied, "Yes well if you did it without her permission it would be horrible anyway you'd witness all the horrible parts of her past and I have been so unfortunate as to do that though your father thinks it's comical to know that the Rumini's have pain."

Endymion said nothing though he understood exactly what his mother was saying for when it came to the Rumini's his father had absolutely no tolerance for them. "Place her on the bed Endymion she will see the dungeon tomorrow night for your father will make sure of that. As for now he does not know and I wish it to remain that way. You know my tribe values beauty and I will try my best to preserve this one", his mother ordered.

Endymion did as he was told but turned to her with a raised brow. "Why do you protect her", he asked.

"Because I have no quarrel with the Rumini. And she reminds me very much of a beautiful woman I had met long ago who saved me and your sister Rayeanna from death", his mother replied her eyes sincere and glazed.

Endymion looked over at the sleeping beauty suddenly curious about this story his mother had never told him before and wondered if the woman she spoke of was a Rumini. "Oh yes this woman who saved me was a Rumini. It was just after Rayeanna was born. I was on my way to present her to my tribe when we were ambushed. The woman was among the attackers and she alone caught my attention. A power of grace, beauty, tranquility, and strength was all I saw when I met her gaze. She recognized me as the Queen of the Vardy and the child as an heir, I know because I saw it in her eye. When I was about to be executed she ordered them down and told her to place me on a horse. She said that it would be her honor to take my life and hers alone and she wished to do it in private. So she led us into the nearby forest and set us free. You can imagine my surprise but I took off worried she would change her mind. That was when I realized I hadn't thanked her so I turned around to do so when I saw our warriors attack her. I could do nothing as I watched them take her life for they were deaf to my cries and I was too far away even as I raced back." Endymion watched as her mother's eyes glazed over and a tear fell from them. Endymion gasped in surprise for he had never seen his mother cry and all the while she had been telling the story her eyes had never left the girl who lay asleep.

"And that is why I have no hate for the Rumini. That woman saved me and in return her life was taken. I never knew her name but I'll never forget her face. I've taught your sisters and cousins to look beyond the exterior and I wish you had been under my care so I could have taught you as well", she continued turning her eyes on her son.

"Mother, I understand but that was one Rumini. One not all of them", He replied his hatred of the Rumini shining through.

His mother only sighed and nodded her head, "Yes well one proved to me that she had compassion so she must have learned it from somewhere. We will speak of this later for now I will send Ema in with a night gown that I have chosen for your guest."

With those words she disappeared and Endymion was left alone with the captive. He approached her, his eyes tracing over her exquisite facial features and body. That was when he caught a glimpse of something in the pocket of her robe. He approached it feeling as though it were calling to him and was about to take hold of it when the door burst open and in walked Ema with a white gown in her arms. "Out I have to dress her", she ordered before he could say anything.

Sighing he nodded and did as he was told leaving the room and journeying out to the hall. A giggle escaped through the doors of his little sister's room. A smile appeared on his face and he approached her room quietly so as not to alert her. Peering through the crack he saw his sister dancing around with a teddy bear, talking to it as if it were alive. "Thank you so much for the dance good sir", she giggled before placing it down.

"Now for another dance partner", she wondered out loud her little finger on her lip as though she was in deep concentration.

As if sensing his cue he stepped in and said, "If I have your consent young lady may I have this dance?"

Helena giggled and nodded her head reaching out her hands so she could be picked up. He did so and twirled her around in circles. "May I say you look rather lovely this evening", he said kissing her on the forehead.

"That's because I am the moon goddess", she replied snuggling into her older brothers arms.

"Oh are you? Then tell me moon goddess why are you here and not attending to your Sheppard or the moon in the sky", he asked a grin on his lips.

"Because I am here to bless this castle and Helena of course. I wish her to grow up just as beautiful as me, with long silky hair and beautiful eyes. Plus I'm here to watch over you", she replied.

This confused Endymion a little for he knew his sister to be imitating the captive woman who lay in his bedroom. "And why would I be needing to be watched over?"

"Because you are lonely and only I can rid you of it", she replied her eyes twinkling with amusement and a strange sense of knowing.

"Well I assure you miss I am not as lonely as you think for I have my dear sisters to keep me company", he replied trying to rid her of the notion.

"But you need more than that, you need a life mate at least that's what the moon says", Helena said a knowing smile on his face.

It was then he picked up on her knowledge, she believed that the captive would make a perfect bride for him. He shook his head as he sat her down. "Yes well I will find her someday and I think I'll do it without the moon goddess's help. But thank you for your blessings", he said kissing her forehead once more.

"Ok", Helena said in acceptance before slipping her arms around his neck to hug him.

He slipped one arm around her in return giving her a little squeeze before pulling away. "I love you little one", he said kissing her lightly on the head.

Patting her butt he ordered, "Now go to bed before Ema comes in you know she'll be mad to see you up."

"Do I have to", she whined looking up into his eyes with puppy eyes that could only belong to her.

However, he had long ago learned to resist her begging and nodded his head sternly. She pouted but he remained unmoving until she sighed loudly and walked over to her bed before lying down an annoyed pout gracing her lips instead. Walking over to her he sat down at her bed side a trace of a smile on his lips. "Please behave Helena you know I'm going to sleep soon too. Besides the sooner you sleep the sooner you get to see the Moon Goddess", he whispered.

"Ugh ugh…she's in your room I can just see her now if I like", she replied crossing her arms.

"Oh but don't you know? The moon goddess has magical powers…she can visit you in your dreams", he said with a look of feigned disbelief.

"Really", Helena asked her eyes lighting up with excitement and joy at the prospect of speaking with the moon goddess.

"Yes really but you'll only see her if you go to sleep", he replied tucking the covers around his little sisters.

"Then I'll go to sleep", she agreed before snuggling into her pillow allowing herself to rest and only a moment later a yawn escaped her lips.

"Good night", Endymion whispered running a hand over her head before he stood up to leave.

When he turned around he faced Ema who leaned against the door with a smile on her lips. "She is very lucky to have such a loving brother", Ema said her eyes never leaving the little princess.

Endymion nodded his head looking back over towards the little girl who now was sleeping. "Your guest is prepared and I think she is coming around", Ema stated immediately catching Endymion's attention.

Nodding his head he exited the room and headed towards his own room to deal with his captive. "Oh and Endymion", Ema called out.

Turning around he faced a stern Ema who warned, "You better treat her well she is too weak to cause any harm."

Endymion rolled his eyes and turned around to continue his journey. Once he entered his room he shut the door making sure to lock it. Facing his captive he noticed she lay on his bed in a white silk sleeping gown that hugged her curves in all the right ways. Her eyes were still closed but she was moving around now almost as though she were uncomfortable. Approaching her he watched as she struggled, most likely with a nightmare. Sitting down on the side of the bed he watched her moan almost as though she were in pain. "Help me", she whispered urgently.

Endymion's eyebrows furrowed, well the question of whether or not she was mute had been answered but something was off. It didn't seem right that she should be struggling in her sleep; in fact it almost bothered him that she did. He jumped in surprise when she shot up her breathing ragged; her eyes wide open in fear. Confusion set in almost immediately. "Where am I", she whispered out loud not realizing that someone stood right next to her.

"You're in my room", he answered her question startling her to the point where she jumped.

She shrunk back her posture defensive as she met his eyes. "Who are you", she asked her eyes wide.

"I am Endymion Vardy the heir to the throne and you miss are in my custody", he answered sternly.

Slowly the confusion in her eyes changed to realization. She covered her mouth in shock for a few moments before she turned to him. "What do you plan to do with me", she asked her eyes serious.

"I intend to lock you up in the prison with your family but for now you may relax and enjoy what little luxury you are allowed", he answered as he stood up and walked towards his couch before settling himself on it.

Serenity watched him with narrowed eyes. "Why should I even be allowed luxury am I not a captive? I could be your slave if you wish it", she asked surprised.

Endymion turned to her a little shocked as to why a woman, let alone a Rumini woman would even question such conditions while she was captured. "You should be thankful for such luxury seeing as how you are a prisoner. In fact why are you even questioning it", he asked watching as she stood up from her place on the bed wobbling a little bit before walking towards him.

"Do you really expect me to enjoy myself in this luxury while my cousin and uncle rot in your prison", she asked disgusted with the man in front of her as she came to stand before him.

"I would expect nothing less from a Rumini", he spat as he shot up, and he quickly took note of the woman who stood erect in front of him not backing down from his towering form.

Her mouth dropped open in shock before anger over took the emotion. "You know nothing of the ways of the Rumini", she shot back squaring her shoulders after he did so.

"I know that you leave your captured to die at the hands of us", he replied crossing his arms feeling the beginnings of victory.

"Oh and like you are much better. You wish to talk about leaving our kind for dead well what about you? In fact only this night you left one of yours for dead and I believe it was your cousin, no?"

Endymion's furry erupted at the mention of his captured cousin who was like Amelia, a prodigy of their family, a part of their pride. Serenity taking his silence as her answer she smirked and turned around intending to walk back to the bed. To her surprise Endymion grabbed her by the wrist and whirled her around to face him, his grip tightening as he pulled her closer to him. "Don't you ever…ever accuse my family of such falsehoods", he warned anger blazing in his eyes.

Her own defensive fire erupted as well as he threatened. "Let go of me prince…now", she gritted out.

Endymion himself was reeling with anger and shock at her bravado for ordering him around when she was the captive. "You are my captive…a prisoner I can make you a slave if I wish as you stated before", he replied his eyes narrowing.

Her eyes narrowed as well only in annoyance. "So what are your intentions huh? I already know your kind to have no nobility or honor. So what will it be…rape? Manuel labor", she asked pushing him past his limits.

His grip on her tightened and he turned her around so her back was facing him, his other hand encircling her neck. "I would kill you if I had the luxury but it is my father's choice as to what to do with you", he growled in her ear before pushing her away from him so hard that she fell to the ground.

Groaning she turned her head to face him anger burning in her eyes. Before he could blink she kicked his feet out from under him and stood above him with a dagger that came from his belt at his neck. "I warned you to let go of me. You see I don't take well to someone controlling my fate or my body", she finally replied defiance glittering in her eyes.

His eyes narrowed his mind already forming a plan. He kneed her in the stomach so fast she didn't even see it coming and for that moment her grip on the dagger loosened. Using that chance he knocked it out of her hand and pushed her off of him. He stood up quickly but found that she had beaten him to the dagger that lay by his bed. He approached her with a hunter's prowl not fearing the dagger even if it was poisoned. Serenity shuddered a little as Endymion approached her. As soon as she was close enough she went into stab him, however he caught her wrist before she could come down on him. She grabbed his other wrist in return barely registering the electric current that coursed through both of their bodies. It became a battle of strengths that Endymion won out as he pushed her back towards the bed until she came upon it. Using his upper body strength he forced her to fall back on the bed. The surprise of it caught her off guard and using it to his advantage he yanked the dagger out of her hands and quickly placed it under her throat. Using his free hand he trapped her two hands in his firm grip. Her breathing was labored as was his as they starred into one another's eyes adrenaline from the fight still coursing in their veins. "You should just get it over with", she said still out of breath.

"I already told you it is not my choice. Now if I let you up do you think you can behave yourself", he asked finally allowing himself to look into her eyes.

They were strangely attractive, so attractive that he found himself lost in their tranquility. Serenity watched amazed as the anger disappeared from his eyes and something else replaced it, a strange wonder perhaps? She turned away when she realized his eyes were trapping her in their depths of mystery that she suddenly wanted to understand. Endymion snapped out of his trance when she turned away before he let go of her backing away cautiously but still standing poised and ready to see what she'd do. Realizing she was free she began to stand up. As she came to her full height a strange sense of fatigue overwhelmed her to the point where her knees gave out. Endymion caught her without realizing exactly what he was doing. "I'm fine", she whispered fiercely, her head suddenly feeling really light.

His eyes searched hers and found in them a type of physical struggle. "You're still not completely healed. You should rest", he stated still holding her on her feet.

"Why would you care", she asked her eyes narrowed as she looked into his own. Pulling herself away she tried once more to stand but failed this time she stopped herself from falling by holding onto the bed.

Endymion tried to grab onto her but she yanked her arm away from his grasp. "I can handle myself", she gritted out her head still spinning.

"The fight took a lot out of you. It was too much too fast", he stated trying to approach her again but stopped when she hissed, something only a vampiress who truly felt threatened would do.

Giving up he left her to herself as she tried to stand but failed again and again. After awhile she gave up and allowed herself to crumple to the floor, her head resting on the side of the bed. "Why couldn't I have just stayed put", she muttered to herself as she rubbed her temples trying to relieve the ache.

"Have you had any nourishment", Endymion asked looking up from his book that he had started while waiting for her to achieve her goal of standing.

He stood up when silence answered his question. Approaching her he noticed she did nothing as he knelt beside her. Reaching a hand out he gently pushed some of her silken hair away from her face. Her head was titled downwards and her eyelids were shut. Her breathing was rather shallow and her skin was abnormally pale even for a vampire. "I take that as a no", he muttered out loud before standing up and walking over to one of his cabinets where he kept a private stash of their kinds source of life. Pouring some in a glass he brought it back over to the woman. Lifting her head up off of her shoulder by the back of the neck he tilted her head back and parted her lips. Pouring it into her mouth she drank until slowly color regenerated in her skin. Her eyes slowly fluttered open until cornflower blue was fully revealed to him.

Her eyebrows furrowed a little as she finished drinking the rest of the liquid, her eyes never leaving his. Once she was done he placed the glass on the floor next to him and slipped his arms around her, lifting her up into the air for a brief moment before he set her on his bed. As he placed her under the covers and tucked her in she turned her head to face him. "Why…why are you helping me", she asked her eyes sincere in a way that reminded him of innocence and for a brief moment he was allowed a glimpse of her fear. She was utterly frightened and to make it worse she was alone sharing a room with the soon to be leader of her enemies while her family could be dying in a filthy prison. He suddenly understood, but just as quickly as he had seen that glimpse had it faded away. Drowsiness swam in her eyes until finally her eyes closed and peace overtook her features. Endymion couldn't help but admire her courage.

He turned away a little agitated at being so kind to his enemy. It never suited him to be courteous to those he distrusted but part of his mother lingered in him, the part that begged for respect. Sighing he sat down on his couch and picked up his book once again to start reading. Only a few moments later he heard his sheets rustling, turning his head he saw her form struggling. Sighing he stood up and approached a little relieved when he realized she was sleeping, having another nightmare most likely. Shaking his head he intended to go back when her hand clamped around his wrist. "Stay", she whispered. He faced her in confusion she was sitting up her eyes open but distant, she was still in the dream world.

He attempted to remove her hand from him but she wouldn't let go. "Please", she begged her voice insistent and frightened. He settled down beside her looking into her eyes for any form of recognition.

There was none her eyes just kept starring straight ahead his presence calming her panic. She proceeded to lie back down her hand still holding onto his wrist as if to keep her from falling back into her nightmare. "What are you frightened of", he asked suddenly curious about her dreams.

"Death…all of this death", she replied sleepily turning to him a little confused as if seeing one world and another at the same time.

"Why is there death", he asked his curiosity now fastened on the woman in front of him.

"Their forbidden love and the people's hate", she replied a yawn escaping her mouth as her eyes began to drift closed.

"Who's forbidden love", he asked with his full attention and interest focused on this dream the woman before him was having. But she did not reply for her eyes were closed, her breathing even, and peace once again restored to her sleeping features.

"Strange", he muttered to himself as soon as her grip on him loosened. Removing her hand from him he intended to go back to his book when a knock on the door interrupted his journey.

"Come in", he called out turning his head a little to check and see if he had waken the sleeping woman.

In walked Ema who looked over at the sleeping woman. "I see she's still alive thankfully. I was a little worried when I heard some ruckus", she said her eyes looking over the woman tucked asleep in his bed. Her eyebrows rose at that, surely she had done that herself and not by the prince who had "no time" for the likes of women.

"The damn woman was not as harmless as you said. She attacked me before she collapsed again due to famish", he shot back a little on the defensive side.

Ema smirked as she crossed her arms before asking, "Oh is that so? So there was no provoking her on your part?"

Endymion rolled his eyes angry at the fact that the woman in front of him always knew situations even if she were not there to witness them. "Yes I provoked her but still you said she would cause no harm", he answered in his own defense.

This time it was Ema's turn to roll her eyes. "Endymion go to sleep your drowsiness is turning you into a four year old."

"I am not that tired", he said still agitated at the woman in front of him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes well it's been a long night and the Sun will rise in a few minutes. The castle is asleep and you should be too", Ema scolded a look of triumph crossing her face for a brief moment.

"You enjoy your job too much", Endymion muttered loudly enough for her to hear as he rubbed his face trying to relax his anger.

"Of course I do", she replied as she walked over to his balcony doors and shut them before sliding the wooden ones to cover the glass for the night. Walking over to the other four windows in his room she proceeded to close them and wood them up to block out the sun's deadly rays before putting out his fire.

"There all set now get some sleep you are exhausted", Ema ordered as she opened his door once more to leave and go to her own room.

"And where do I sleep", he asked finally realizing he had given the woman his bed and him nowhere to sleep.

Ema's face lit up in amusement as she answered, "That is not my problem so I am afraid you will have to figure it out on your own. Good night Endymion."

Before he could reply she shut the door on him leaving him alone with no where to sleep other then beside the sleeping woman. His couch was far too small for his legs; however, the woman might fit on the couch. Smirking he walked over to her and lifted her up in his arms before depositing her on his couch intending to leave her there so that he may sleep in his bed. But strangely it bothered him to do so turning around to face her he found her features to be peaceful and not twisted in agony from a nightmare. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned her body over to the side and pulled her knees up a little bit. "I need some rest", Endymion muttered to himself when he caught himself entranced by her languid movements.

Running a hand through his hair he checked to make sure she was asleep before he slipped off his shirt and began to untie his trousers. But the sound of her shifting again stopped him. "It would be better to leave them on", he muttered to himself before he slipped under his covers.

As he settled himself in he let his mind wander over the night's events from the attack on the witch village to the capture of three Rumini's two of which were of Royal Blood. His mind ran over the idea of the Rumini woman and her beauty, she was of course beautiful far more beautiful then any other woman he had seen. Which naturally bothered him, he had been around and with plenty of beautiful women in his time and never before had he met someone even close when it came to beauty as the woman who lay asleep on his couch. Suddenly the fight he had had with her popped up in his mind, what if she awoke? She surely was capable of a fight but then again after it her energy had fallen to an extreme low. He kept pondering over endless scenarios of what that woman might do if she were to awake before him. Yet something kept shooting down each and every one as if it were too vile a thing for that woman to do.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Blue eyes peered through the crack of the door of the prince's bedroom to catch a glimpse of the Rumini captive. Relief reflected in the midnight blue pools as they caught sight of the figure of the Rumini who lay sound asleep on the Prince's couch. Silently the woman closed the door before sneaking off to the Queen's private chamber hoping she would still be there before she went into the adjoining bedroom she shared with her husband. Knocking on the door the black haired woman in yellow prayed for the Queen to answer. Lucky for her she did. "What is it sister", the Queen asked a little confused as to her sister's late night wonderings.

"Are you alone", the Queen's sister whispered back her eyes looking around in the hallways for any of the guards.

"Yes of course. Come in", the Queen replied opening the door further to allow her sister access into its confines.

Once the door was closed behind them the Queen faced her youngest and only sibling. "Why have you come so late Luna you know the sun will rise soon and you need your rest", she asked as she let her own shimmering dark locks down from the confines of her bun.

"I have come to ask you a favor or rather ask you to repay a debt you owe to the former Queen of the Rumini", Luna whispered quickly while she still had courage.

Immediately the mention of the Rumini caught her attention her eyes wide before she stated, "You are still seeing that Rumini man."

"Yes of course I am you know I love him and I know it's forbidden but… listen this isn't about me. It's about the Rumini woman captured earlier this night."

"And what about her", the Queen inquired her curiosity getting the better of her though she knew it would serve better to send her sister to her room at once.

"She is the heir to the Rumini throne", Luna replied her hand crunching over something.

That was when she took notice of the envelope in her sister's hand. A sort of worried panic rose up in her chest as she thought about the way in which the lovers were communicating. But then her mind finally took in the account of what her sister had just told her. "I must tell my husband this could be our leverage to turn the war", she muttered out loud the plan that could lead to peace dawning on her with brightness.

But she was stopped from going into the conjoining room by her sister. "No you mustn't. You have to help her escape", Luna exclaimed urgently.

"Why ever would I do that", she asked surprised and completely caught off guard as to such an absurd suggestion.

"Because you owe it to her mother to keep her alive that's why", Luna replied still in a little bit of a panic for fear of her sister's overall choice.

"That's preposterous I don't even know her mother", the Queen shot back before turning on her heel intending to awake her husband with this news of the Rumini royal.

However the urgent hand that clasped over her wrist held her in place. "Oh yes you do. She saved your life and Rayeanna's and paid the ultimate price. The woman who saved you was Queen of the Rumini's and mother to that girl in your son's room", Luna replied sternly her sense of urgency still beating in her heart.

The Queen stood stunned her mind flashing back to the moments of that event. The woman who lay asleep in her son's room looked exactly like the one who saved her and her daughter long ago. "The least you could do is repay the woman by protecting the only thing left of her on this earth", Luna continued on hoping she had won over her Queen.

The Queen turned to face Luna a look of seriousness painted across her face. Taking in a deep breath she nodded her head in agreement.

**Well that's chapter three of Love and War, please review if I get around ten reviews or so I'll update (I have the next few chapters finished)…I'd like reviews because I desperately need to hear about what mistakes I'm making and what could be improved so yes constructive criticism will be appreciated. – Silent Figure**


	4. The Unexpected Escape

**Title: For Love or War**

**Chapter: Four**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story even if the names are changed blah blah blah**

**Authors Note: Well here is yet another chapter I hope you all enjoyed the last one. As for some updates I have been working on another chapter for "Ashes of the Past" and "Revenge is Sweet" forever but I just can't find the thing you know? But hey I won't quit as for "Prophecy" that's still undergoing revision. Honestly between school and homework it's really hard to get things done. **

The door to the large room creaked open as a figure slipped into its dark confines her eyes passing over the figure that lay asleep on the couch and the one in the bed. A sigh escaped the woman's lips as she approached the fire place and proceeded to stack the wood before lighting it on fire, turning around only once to make sure she hadn't disturbed the occupants of the room. After which she stood up and began to push the wooden shutters out of the way of the balcony before proceeding to open the double doors, allowing a gentle breeze to drift in. Quickly and quietly as every maid in the castle should she finished with the rest of the windows before slipping out of the room quietly, though she never took notice of the blue eyes that had snapped open halfway through her chores and watched as she completed her tasks.

Sitting up slowly, Serenity took in her surroundings realization and memories dawning on her as she did so. "Wonderful", she muttered annoyed that her hopes that she was in a dream were dashed.

Stretching, her eyes looked over the furnishings she had not taken note of the night before her eyes tracing over the beautiful architecture. Her eyes landed on the bed and immediately she remembered she was not alone. Standing up she intended to wake the annoying man up when she was cut short by the feeling of silken material brushing up against the skin of her legs. Looking down she took note of her attire which was a dress instead of the corset, pants, and robe set. The style of it was roman, the bottom was in a wrinkled fashion similar to the columns commonly known in roman architecture and the top of it was corset like with criss-cross lace that ended at the top of the rounded dip in the neckline. The gown was beautiful in all its white glory but the fact that someone had changed her clothes disturbed her greatly. Looking up at the man who lay asleep completely unaware of her delay she prayed it was not him who had done the changing. Taking in a deep breath she wondered as to what to do in her situation. Looking over to the door an idea of escape immediately was drawn up. Checking over her shoulder to make sure the man was asleep she quickly walked over to the closed double doors and creaked it open. Intending to open it further she stopped when a guard came to stand in front of the door. "Damn", she muttered.

Shutting the door silently she leaned against it closing her eyes trying to figure out a way out of this dreadful situation she now found herself in. Even if she had gotten out the door there was no way she would have been able to get out alive, she didn't even know what part of the castle she was in let alone how big it was and where the entrance was, she mused to herself. Sighing she ran a hand through her hair her eyes roaming over the room for some route of escape when her eyes landed on the other set of double doors that were open. Smirking she approached the entry to the balcony stopping to check to see if the prince was asleep only once before she stepped out into the cool night air. The view she had was incredible, she overlooked the ocean. Approaching the edge she looked down to find that that the balcony was over a cliff and the ocean lay along way down. "Well I am immortal", she reasoned with herself but something held her back from jumping over the railing. Her gut told her to stay and wait, and the teachings of her father echoed in her head. '_Always listen to what's in here never doubt it'_, he had said as he pointed to her heart.

Sighing she leaned against the railing resting her elbows on the top of the railing and her head in her hands. "You win", she muttered speaking to the night.

Back inside Endymion was stirring from his sleep. Groaning he rolled over not quite wanting to get up but a nagging feeling in the back of his head urging him to do so. Rubbing his eyes he yawned trying to clear the fogginess out of his mind so he could do what it was his mind was nagging him to do. Sitting up he looked around scanning the room a feeling of something missing growing inside of him. It was then that his eyes fell upon the couch and at once the memories of the night before rushed back to him. "The woman", he whispered before jumping out of his bed looking around the room to make sure he had not missed her silver head.

But she was no where to be seen. "Damn it", he growled approaching the door intending to call for the guards when a gentle breeze caught his attention. Turning around he faced the open doors that led to his balcony.

The woman leaned against one of them, her arms crossed and her eye brow raised in amusement as she watched him. "Quick to panic aren't you", she asked her amusement ringing in her voice.

"Not unless I have a potential danger on the loose", he replied angry at himself for being so utterly worried that he had forgotten his balcony and at her for being so amused for his dilemma.

Her eyebrows rose at the mention of her being a danger but she said nothing more for lack of nothing else to say. He said nothing as well and the silence that fell between them was tension filled until their eyes met. It was a strange feeling that overwhelmed them to the point where neither could look away. Endymion was strangely entranced with the picture before him; unbeknownst to her she was bathed in silvery moonlight in a beautiful white dress of roman design. She looked every bit the legend of the moon goddess he had been told about by his mother when he was young. But his mistake was meeting her soulful gaze; beautiful cornflower blue irises starred back into his own a curiosity and mystery burning in them all at once. Serenity found herself entranced with the man's appearance. His body was beautiful in a way she had never taken into light before; his very sculpture was of masculine design with his bare toned abs and biceps. His face was of course the most handsome she had ever seen. Features that seemed to come right out of the story books of handsome princes graced his face and then there was his eyes; mysterious, captivating, entrancing all of the things that a woman could get lost in. After a while she noticed that she was openly admiring the man before her and to her surprise he was doing the very same thing of her. Blushing for what was sure to be the first time in her life she turned her gaze away from him and found that the room had become overwhelmingly hot. Turning her back on him she stepped back outside to let the breeze cool her feverish skin.

Endymion smirked after the trance was broken. Her turning her head away had broken his trance and he had barely caught the crimson flush that stained her cheeks as she exited the room. He suddenly had an overwhelming curiosity to see her now; she did look a little flustered. Immediately he made his mind up and followed her out into the cold night air. She was leaning on her side against his railing her arms crossed over her chest and her face upturned to the sky, her eyes drifting across the vastness of the stars before landing on the door way where Endymion now stood. "Must you follow me", she asked annoyance clearly displayed in her features and tone.

"It is my room and my balcony I believe I have every right to 'follow' you", he replied with a smirk.

With a groan and a roll of the eyes she turned away from him accepting his presence on the balcony with her but trying to ignore it. She grimaced when she felt him come to stand behind her looking her over as he did so. Anger flared up in her and she whirled around on him intending to give him a piece of her mind when she found that he was a lot closer to her then she had originally thought, in fact he was so close that she had struck him and sent him to the ground, his arms grabbing hold of her taking her along with him. A yelp leapt from both of their lips as they hit the ground more out of shock then any pain. For a brief moment only the sound of heavy breathing was audible before the crashing of waves against the rocks below flooded the near silence. Serenity herself was having trouble breathing due to the mere fact of the unbelievable comfort she felt while she lay on top of her enemy. She felt warm, safe almost as if nothing could touch her and for a moment she let herself bask in the comfort she was in before she pulled herself away from him. Slightly disgusted and fearful of what she had felt when she was near her enemy. Brushing back a few stands of her hair she turned away from the surprised prince muttering a sorry as she did so. Endymion blinked a little confused as to why she had suddenly pulled away and stood up, turning away from him in a meek way that was different from the wild cat that had attacked him the night before.

"Do you really expect your people to rescue you", he asked standing up and dusting himself off.

"What would it matter", she replied looking over her shoulder for a brief moment to meet his serious gaze before she turned away again.

"I find it interesting is all. I mean your family has had plenty of opportunities to trade off prisoners yet they never have. The look in your eyes shows that you think differently, that your family will make this exception for you", he replied.

Serenity found herself contemplating something similar to his accusations. She was the heir to the throne, surely they would try to keep her alive, but then she wondered about her uncle and cousin, people who were dear to her heart. What would happen to them? All these questions rose up in her mind and she turned to face him deciding that her silence answering his question bothered her. "It is impossible", she finally answered.

Endymion smirked for a moment in triumph at breaking her when he caught the flash of defiance in her eyes. She wouldn't give up he could see it, even if it meant her life. She had a determination to live and be free and that would never be put out.

Endymion was about to say something when the sound of his name being called distracted him. Leaving the woman alone on the balcony he journeyed into his room where his mother was standing in the door way. "Come your father wishes to speak with you about this captive", she ordered a look of worry written on her face.

"Is everything alright", he questioned but his mother only nodded her head in reply. With a shrug he stepped out figuring that it had to do with the fact that that the Rumini woman would probably end up dead, something that wouldn't settle well with his mother.

The Queen's eyebrows rose as the captive stepped into the room only moments after her son, from the same place he had just come from. "May I inquire about what it was my son and you were doing out there", she asked.

The girl, Serenity simply shrugged before replying, "Getting a fresh breath of air my lady." As she said this she mocked her by bowing.

The Queen's anger rose a little at the woman's clear display of disrespect. "I know who you are young heiress and if you wish to escape you better learn to be respectful", she warned.

Serenity's eyes widened at the mention of her true identity and the fact that the woman before her knew it. "Escape", she questioned when she had took into account what she had said.

"Yes your mother once helped me and now I will return the favor", she replied clasping her hands together and squaring her shoulders regally.

"How there are guards littering this place", Serenity questioned still in shock by such a brazen comment.

"Do you not think a Queen would not know her own castle", she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Serenity shook her head in reply. The sound of a wall moving caused Serenity to jump before spinning around to face another woman who had similar features to the Queen but had black hair instead. "Follow Luna here she will take you to the entrance where one of your people awaits you", the Queen ordered.

Serenity looked back and forth between the two women in doubt, afraid that such a course could easily take her to her death. "Do not fear my dear no harm will come to you technically you are still under Amery's law for you have not met my husband and he is sure to see you after he is done meeting with my son."

Serenity took a deep breath before nodding her head and turning to Luna who stepped back into the secret passage. She stepped in before stopping and turning around to give her thanks but found the Queen to have already disappeared and the doorway to the passage closing. "Come we must make haste it wont be long before your disappearance has been discovered", Luna whispered urgently. Nodding she stepped down the winding steps with only Luna's torch lighting their way.

After what seemed like forever they came to a narrow passageway. Both stopped when they heard sounds of running feet over their heads. "They have discovered your absence. Come let's go", she whispered walking at a much quicker speed.

Finally the two came upon a dead end. Luna placed the torch in the small hole made for it quickly. Serenity gasped as the wall in front of her edged away to reveal the exit out of the castle a breath of relief escaping her as she realized how close to being free she really was. Both women stepped out into the night air ignoring the sound of the stone sliding back into place. Serenity looked around realizing that she was at the bottom of the cliff and a beach line ran across the edges of the land's cliffs. "Serenity quickly", a voice whispered urgently.

Serenity whirled around to face a man with long silvery hair and deep blue eyes. "Artemis", Serenity sighed as she lunged into his open arms.

"It is alright now you're safe", he whispered soothingly into the shivering girl's ear as he ran a hand down her hair.

Serenity pulled away from her mentor's embrace to meet his eyes. "How did you manage this", she asked.

Hesitation greeted her for a few moments before she took notice of his eyes flickering from her to the woman behind her. Turning around she looked back and forth between the two their secret suddenly unveiled. "So it is she you have been sneaking off to be with every night", she asked.

Luna stepped forward and bowed which was returned by Serenity. "Please your majesty only my sister and now yourself are aware of our situation I beg of you to keep it to yourself."

Serenity for a moment was about to decline when she caught the look Artemis gave her, he to was pleading for her silence which only confused her. For years Artemis had been warning her about the treachery of the Vardy and yet his lover was one. "Do you love her", she questioned her voice a whisper so only he could hear.

"I do Serenity more then you'll ever know", he replied looking at the woman whom he was speaking of, in a tone that Serenity had never before heard in his voice.

"Then you have my silence", Serenity replied more out of repaying the debt of freeing her then for their love which she disapproved of greatly.

"You must leave now", Luna whispered urgently when they heard a shout from inside the castle.

"Come Serenity the horses are this way we don't have much time", he ordered taking off towards their horses Serenity trialing behind.

As they approached them and Artemis mounted his she stopped with the realization of her cousin and uncle still being in the castle dawning on her. "What about Jean and Uncle Vladimir?"

"I could only get one of you out Serenity now we must leave", he whispered urgently.

"I cannot leave them", she replied firmly anger rising in her at the notion of leaving her family behind.

"You must for now Serenity we can get them later but for now, you, our heir and hope must live. They will understand", he replied his sense of urgency growing by every minute they wasted.

She still remained reluctant until Artemis hissed, "Think of your father damn it and your people."

Groaning she nodded her head and mounted her horse before kicking at its sides taking off at a break neck speed as soon as she heard the shouts of the men above, a clear sign of someone spotting them. Time seemed to slow before they came upon a trail that lead them to a forest. Still galloping at a inhuman speed the horses began to wear. With no sign of the enemy trailing them she allowed her horse to slow down. Artemis who was behind her pulled along side her , looking behind him before speaking, "Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they're not there now get your horse moving." She nodded her head before she kicked at her horses sides sending the horse into another long and hard ride over the expanse of the land between the Vardy castle and her own. When they finally reached it Serenity wondered as to how the ride she had taken in the carriage had seemed so short compared to the ride back which felt like forever. Once they were in sight of the castle she eased her horse to a trot relief washing over her at the sight of her home. Soon Artemis pulled along side her a look of seriousness on his face. "Serenity stop for a moment", he ordered.

She looked over at him and reigned her horse to a halt realizing there was no joke or question in such a matter. "What is it", she asked as she reached down and patted the horses sides.

"You cannot let your father or anyone else know exactly how it was you got out of that castle. It would simply bring up too many questions if you included me in the mix. I will say I found you riding in our territory and escorted you home. Will you agree to this", he asked.

She sat up from her position and looked into his eyes seeing the desperation and hope shining there. She nodded her head in agreement, after all he had rescued her and she owed him her life not to mention the many years of teaching her the ways of the world, watching over her, and being an almost second father. She would never wish any harm to someone she thought of as family. With that said Artemis kicked his horse into a trot and Serenity soon followed the weariness of the ride finally settling upon her shoulders. Once they approached the gate they were greeted by two guards who appeared on both sides of them on horse back. "Artemis", one of them identified him with a tone that let Artemis know that he was disliked.

Artemis only replied with a bow of his head not in the mood to waste time. "You are back so early in the night unlike all the others. What is it again that you left for", the other one questioned a hint of suspicion in his voice.

Artemis chuckled and replied, "Just going out for a nice ride however, I suggest you let her majesty and I in now. She is weary and I am sure her father will have been missing her."

The guard on her side eyes widened as he finally noticed the woman. "Your majesty…I…I am so sorry to have kept you. Your absence has been greatly felt here so many were worried", the guard beside Artemis stuttered.

Serenity rolled her eyes before replying, "As much as conversation here is tempting I have to agree with Artemis my father will have been missing me. Now if you please."

For a moment they stood still as if not realizing what she was trying to hint at. "Oh yes", the guard at her side said quickly before opening the gates with a wave of his hand.

She nodded her thanks before kicking her horse into a trot ignoring the gloating Artemis behind her. "You might want to reduce your number of meetings before you are followed, it was definitely clear those men were suspicious about your wanderings", Serenity said once they were out of ear shot.

"You try being in love and see how often you wish to be apart from the one you love", he grumbled back his reply.

Serenity just turned a little to face him with a smile. "Yes well that hasn't happened for me. Besides which is more important to you, keeping her safe or seeing her all the time", she asked.

"I think I've had enough of your wisdom for now", he muttered reigning his horse over towards the stables.

Serenity let out a giggle. "You cannot stand it when I am right because you are the teacher and I am the student. Am I correct", she asked knowing that their conversation had turned into something more familiar and less serious then what they had been discussing this past night.

"Serenity you are right. There now stop gloating", he said as he dismounted the horse and led it into the stables with Serenity following his example.

"Alright, alright but I am seriously worried about this situation you have gotten yourself into Artemis. You are associating with the enemy", Serenity said as she pulled the saddle off her horse with ease.

"Serenity I cannot possibly make you understand until you yourself have found the right one", he replied.

Her reaction was completely unexpected. She began to laugh; in fact she had doubled over with laughter. "What is it Serenity", he asked unnerved at his student's reaction.

Once the laughter had subsided she replied, "Never in my life would I have expected you to sound romantic. Soon you'll be spouting sonnets about your love."

Artemis rolled his eyes at the young woman before him. "You truly are childish", he replied still in shock.

She just shrugged her shoulders before walking over to him and leaning against the stall. "So how did you meet her and then fall in love with her", she asked crossing her arms over her chest a look of genuine interest written across her face.

It was his turn to chuckle. "You're starting to sound like Minette for I have never known you to ask about someone's love life."

She shrugged again, a smile lighting up her beautiful features. "What can I say? I am a woman after all now tell", she replied.

"Yes an unsympathetic woman whom if I remember correctly criticized Shakespeare, despite his brilliance might I add, for some of his unrealistic love stories especially Romeo and Juliet", he continued with his disbelief.

"Well you've proved me wrong about such a situation as Romeo and Juliet's. Two enemies can fall in love", she shot back.

"Technically we are not enemies", he replied annoyed at the attention his pupil was giving him. Never in his life had she tried to dig up such personal information, probably from anyone.

"How so", she asked confused and with a raised eyebrow that reminded him of her mother.

"She is only related to the Vardy's through marriage. She is the Queen's only sister", he replied.

"Well she looks an awfully lot like a Vardy", Serenity said more to herself then to Artemis.

He rolled his eyes. "Just because she has black hair? Oh come now Serenity you can't be serious. For Christ sake just because it is a common trait of the Vardy and she has it, it does not mean she is one. I mean think of it there is a Vardy who looks an awfully lot like a Rumini you know."

Serenity shrugged knowing exactly whom he was talking about. The man who had captured her and her cousin shared many characteristics common of the Rumini family but yet he was a Vardy. "Besides she comes from way up North past Sorin's territory which by the way is commonly known for its dark hair and a little darker skin tones", continued Artemis.

"Oh so that's how you met her? When you traveled up to the North in search of allies", Serenity asked remembering well the trip her father and Artemis had taken only a few months ago.

"Yes now are you satisfied or do you wish to hear an exact story", Artemis asked still annoyed that she was being so persistent about something she normally would consider absurd.

Serenity giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "I am a woman after all", Serenity used the excuse again.

"Yes well you will have to wait because you should be seeing your father now", Artemis replied suddenly remembering that she had caused a near panic in the castle when everyone had found out she and Jean had been captured.

She pouted but he only shook his head in return. "Very well", she sighed before turning her back on him and walking out of the stable a little surprised at herself for having been so interested in his story.

After all she had heard many a love stories in the palace that simply bored her, especially the ones her cousin Minette told. Perhaps it was because this story involved something forbidden. She groaned when she realized she was acting like her cousin. "It's just my weariness", she reassured herself as she stepped up the castle steps towards the large double doors.

Pressing her hand against it, it shook before finally opening recognizing its inhabitant and blood. Almost as soon as she had stepped inside the castle was she attacked or rather smuggled by her cousin Minette. "My god I have been so worried about you", she exclaimed her arms encircling over her cousins neck.

After a few moments Minette finally pulled away to look into her cousin's face. "When we found out about your capture all of us were horrified. But this…you realize you are the first to escape their lair. The news has spread about the whole castle it is a cause for hope", Minette rambled on.

Serenity smiled softly at her cousin who soon finished. Her eyes looked behind her and back to her as if hoping to see her brother and father to. "They are still there", she asked a look of fear enveloping her beautiful features.

"I'm afraid so. Jean and I were separated he was taken to a dungeon and I to… a different place to be interrogated", Serenity answered feeling the pain that was so clearly displayed on her cousins face.

"What of my father? Did you see him", she asked wishing to know if her father was even alive.

"I never saw him but I know Jean was put in the same cell as him", Serenity replied pulling her cousin into her arms.

She heard her cousin shudder and try to with hold her sobs but it finally came out. "I swear I didn't wish to leave them. I couldn't…I couldn't get to them", she whispered into her cousin's ear.

Minette finally pulled away wiping away the crystalline droplets from her cheeks. "Serenity", someone called from behind her.

Turning around she faced Zachariah who stood stunned. "How did you…how", he stuttered.

She smiled gently glad to see her family's faces though feeling horrible for having left two of those valued people behind. "With more effort then you'll ever know", she answered ashamed of herself for laughing with Artemis after their return home allowing herself to forget about the ones she left behind.

Before Serenity could say anything else she was called and escorted away from her cousins towards her father's study by Luiza, the only woman on her father's war council. "Thank you", Serenity muttered to the woman who was her mother's cousin once they came upon the oak door of her father's study.

"You are welcome your majesty", she replied curtly before disappearing down the corridor from which they had just come.

Serenity opened the door and stepped inside her father's favorite room. She saw the picture of her mother and Litarena's the words of the Queen of the Vardy echoing in her head. Her mother had helped the Queen long ago and suddenly an overwhelming curiosity as to how overwhelmed her. "Serenity", a voice beckoned her out of her thoughts.

Serenity stepped forward to look into her father's eyes who sat behind his desk in a large comfortable chair. He stood up a look of relief on his face. Walking around his desk he came to stand before her before he enveloped her in an embrace which she happily returned. Very rarely was she allowed the true comfort of her father's love. "I was so frightened", he whispered still holding her tightly.

"I am alright", she replied pulling away from her father's embrace to meet his cornflower blue eyes, the only physical trait she had inherited from her father.

He caressed her cheek a look of pride displayed on his still young features. "I was going to send out men to rescue you but it turned out you have already done the impossible. You escaped from their lair."

Serenity smiled and nodded her head. "Well", her father questioned a look of expectancy on his face.

"Well what", she asked a little confused as to what he was asking about.

"How did you manage to escape", he asked his eyes swimming with interest and curiosity.

"I…I was taken to a separate place that was a little easier to escape out of", she replied still trying to formulate a story.

"You weren't in the dungeon", he asked his eyebrow shooting up in surprise. Never before had he heard of anyone not locking up a captive.

"Yes well I hid my identity behind the falsehood of me being mute. The man who captured us did not buy the story and so proceeded to bring me to the prince to be interrogated", she replied.

"Did they harm you", he asked concerned for he knew well the procedures of interrogation.

"Only a little father. One of them stabbed me with a poisoned knife but I was quickly nursed back to health", she said.

"Were you under the law of Amery", he asked his mind going over the procedures of the law.

"Yes father", she replied with a nod of her head now realizing what it was he was thinking about.

"We will inform the elders of this discrepancy. For now I think it best you get some rest you look worn. Have you had any nourishment tonight", he asked.

She shook her head no. "Very well have your cousin's help you get something to eat before you rest. I will want to hear your story later for now I have some business to attend to", he said satisfied of his daughters safety as he turned back to his desk.

"Yes father", Serenity said with a bow before turning around and twisting the door knob.

"Oh Serenity", her father called just as she had opened the door. Turning around she faced him to see what it was he wanted.

"What happened to your clothes", he said looking over her new attire which strangely fit his daughter perfectly.

"Honestly father I have no idea", Serenity replied looking over her night gown as well.

"See to it you change", he ordered before looking down at the papers on his desk officially dismissing her.

Once she closed the door behind her she found her cousins to be on either side of her. "Minette do you have anything for me to wear", she asked not looking at her cousin as she started walking down the corridor towards the kitchen.

"Of course I do", she replied her voice revealing her interest letting her know that for now she had put her pains behind her.

"Will you arrange my attire for me and have Melita start up a bath? For now I think I will have Zachariah escort me to the kitchen", she said turning to her as she spoke.

"It will be done", Minette replied getting the picture that Serenity wished to speak with Zachariah alone.

Serenity turned back to her other cousin and linked arms knowing that if she were to turn around again that Minette would no longer be there. "So what is it you wished to speak to me about", he asked.

"You are wise in all your ways surely you must know of the poison that the Vardy's dip their weapons in", she said looking up into her cousin's emerald green eyes.

"But of course I deal with a lot of those injuries. In fact we use poison similar to theirs why?"

"It was strong enough to make me feel as though I was dying. Is ours this strong", she asked.

"I'm pretty sure it is. They stabbed you while you were under the law of Amery", he questioned.

"Yes one of them did because I would not kneel before their royalty and strangely he had silver hair like my own and blue eyes", she answered her mind running over the events of the previous night.

"Yes that would be Marian a Vardy lord of war. Half Sorin and half Vardy I believe. He is rather lucky enough to get our traits", Zachariah replied trying to ease some humor into their conversation which was strangely unlike him.

"So why don't you tell me how you ended up in such a fine night gown and with a necklace such as that while you were captured", Zachariah asked eyeing her with suspicion.

Looking down she realized that the necklace she had found in the hand of the dead witch was around her neck. "I found this at the witch village when I went after Uncle", Serenity stated touching it lightly as though it would break, her eyes entranced with its glimmering beauty. She was sure that she had kept it in her robe and not around her neck.

"And your attire", he asked taking note of the fine quality of the cloth her attire was made of.

"This was put on me while I was unconscious. After Marian had stabbed me I was treated by a young Vardy woman by the name of Amelia, a cousin to the heirs. The medicine was so strong that I succumbed to its drowsy effects. When I awoke I was in the room of the heir of the Vardy and dressed in these clothes", she replied her mind working over the situation as she told it.

Zachariah suddenly halted their journey as he looked down into her eyes. "Did he touch you", he asked.

Serenity shook her head and answered, "No he did not. In fact he was more bothered by my presence than appeased by it. I believe someone made him keep me in his room."

"Why ever would they do that? You were after all a prisoner", he asked his eyebrows shooting up.

Serenity shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I think it had something to do with the youngest heir and her maid."

Zachariah's look of disbelief did not leave his face even as they reached their destination and Zachariah had poured her a glass of the sweet remedy that would heal all weakness in her body and replenish her energy.

After gulping down a few glasses she wiped the remaining crimson droplets from her mouth, her hunger officially satisfied. "Zachariah", Serenity questioned breaking the silence that had settled over them while she was drinking.

"Yes Serenity", he replied meeting her gaze knowing what it was she was about to ask.

"You know I didn't want to leave them don't you", she asked fear of the answer burning in her eyes.

He didn't say anything but only proceeded to walk over to where she sat on a chair. He pulled her to him in a hug and ran a hand down her hair knowing that at the moment she was truly needing it. "Of course I know you'd never leave them unless you had to", he whispered.

He felt her shaking and knew she was trying to withhold the tears that Serenity never allowed herself to shed. "Come let's get you to your room where fresh clothes and a comforting bath awaits", he said soothingly pulling away from his cousin.

Serenity swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded her answer still looking down at the ground. Sighing he tilted her chin up making her meet his eyes. "Serenity you have done nothing wrong you've only gotten yourself out of a horrible situation something all of us would do."

Serenity smiled her thanks before taking his arm. "Shall we leisurely walk or would you like to get to your comforts a little sooner", he asked trying to cheer her up a little bit.

"I'd like to get there quickly after all Melita will be wanting to see me", Serenity replied and within a blink of the eye she was standing in front of her doorway.

She turned to her cousin and proceeded to kiss him on the cheek before he left her. She opened the door to her chamber and stepped in glad to truly be home. As soon as she stepped in she found Melita standing in front of her a bright smile of relief on her face. "Oh thank goodness you are home safe", Melita exclaimed as she hugged Serenity tightly.

Almost as soon as she had let go was Serenity ushered towards the bathroom where a nice warm bubble bath awaited her. "I'll leave you alone for a bit to relax", Melita said before shutting the door behind her.

Serenity let out a sigh before she slipped the straps of her gown off her shoulders and allowed her dress to fall into a pool at her feet. After slipping into the tub she allowed herself to rest her head against its side and close her eyes. Her mind immediately took to roaming over last night and the night's events. Strangely her mind always wandered back to the prince whose image was not exactly easy to forget. She remembered how she felt when she had landed on top of him and instantly regretted it. She should have been disgusted when she was in such a position but instead she had found it tolerable…no she had found it amazingly comfortable and that bothered her. Sighing she shifted her thoughts away from the prince to her cousin and uncle who were stuck in a filthy prison. In truth she wanted to cry because of her situation, here she was enjoying the luxuries of her home while they were in a cold damp cell in the care of a hideous mad man. _'I wonder how the Vardy woman feels'_, she thought. Then just like that it hit her and she sat up.

"Of course why didn't I think of it before", she exclaimed out loud before quickly dunking her head under the tub and washing her hair and body. Once she was done she exited the tub and wrapped a warm fuzzy towel around herself.

Without having to call Melita she arrived at the door with a nice dress in her arms. "After some compromising Minette and I came to agreement on your wardrobe hopefully it will suit your tastes. It's very up to date in England unless of course you would prefer to wear my old fashioned type of dresses", Melita explained as she set up the wardrobe on a chair.

Looking it over Serenity nodded her head in approval. "It will do", Serenity said with a smile.

Immediately Serenity put on her undergarments and then the white dress that hugged her chest nicely and was form fitting until it reached her waist where it fell loosely to her feet. She had sleeves that ended just under her arm pits and like the night gown she had a wide roman like dip in the neckline. Underneath her breasts a trim of beads ran across the whole dress. "It is a beautiful dress", Serenity exclaimed as she looked in the bathrooms long mirror.

"Yes I agree I love the new fashions of England your cousin just put you in clothes that were a little more revealing last night. Now would you like to rest the night is still young and you could always save that for later", Melita said looking over her mistress knowing that she would agree to it even though her father ordered her not to.

"Of course besides I have to speak with my father", Serenity replied before heading out the door so she could do exactly what she knew must be done to free her cousin and uncle.

Just as she was about to exit the room Melita called her back. "What is it", she asked a little annoyed and in a rush.

"You are wearing that dress wrong I just realized", Melita said before walking up to her mistress and pushing the sleeves down so that her shoulders were bare.

"There that's how it is supposed to be or at least that is what Minette said", Melita said putting a finger to her lips all the while contemplating about something.

"It's a little revealing isn't it", she asked causing Serenity to burst out in laughter for her maid never truly would get over the old ways.

Serenity kissed her cheek and left calling out over her shoulder, "Thank you Melita I'll see you later."

Before long Serenity was standing in front of her father's study. She listened for a brief moment in case he was in a meeting with one of his Lord's of war but found it to be completely silent. She knocked and waited for his usual "come in" which came only a moment later. She opened the door and stepped inside to find her father not alone but in the presence of the only lady of war on her father's council. She was standing near him pointing at something on her father's desk. "Yes Serenity what is it", he asked not even looking up at her.

"I need to speak to you privately", she replied looking over at Luiza whom she had never really talked to.

He didn't say anything for sometime before looking up at Luiza and nodding his head in what was obviously approval. "Yes that'll work go ahead and get started. We'll discuss this later Luiza", he said.

"My lord", she said with a bow as she rolled up the parchment on the desk. She stopped at her and bowed saying a "my lady" before shutting the door behind her leaving Serenity alone with her father.

"I thought I asked you to get some rest after your bath", he said as he looked over a few things on his desk.

"I know you did but well I was thinking while I was in my bath. Father is that Vardy woman that was captured still alive", she asked.

He looked up at her then, interest and curiosity burning in his eyes wondering where his daughter was taking this. "Yes why", he asked.

"I love my cousin and uncle dearly and I believe that we should…well trade them off. A Vardy woman is not worth the lives of two loved and valued family members", she answered wringing her hands as she did so.

"Serenity never before have we done such a thing. Sometimes sacrifices must be made", he answered somberly.

Serenity shook her head in denial. "No father not this time and you know it to. Think of your brother and his son", she pleaded.

"Serenity your uncle and I have discussed what would happen if we were ever captured and both of us agreed that if it came down to it then our sacrifice would be for the better good of our family then risking a chance at loosing this war", Victor replied his eyes not meeting his daughters.

Serenity couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You would rather loose your own flesh and blood then the chance at some useful information that you may never get", she asked truly appalled.

"Serenity you do not understand we have lost…", he started to say before he was interrupted by his daughter.

"A countless many father I know but not this time, we don't have to loose them and you know what? If you won't trade hostages then I will go there and get them myself."

"Serenity", her father warned starting to get impatient with his only daughter who was threatening something he would hope she would never go through with. But when he looked in her eyes he saw immediately that she would.

"Father I beg of you", she pleaded as she leaned over his desk her eyes looking into his.

He stayed there holding her gaze until her determination finally won out. "Very well I shall arrange it but I will not meet with the Vardy king ever. I will have to contact the Sorin's and have them host this negotiation at their estate. I am sure they will agree to it", he said defeat in his voice.

A smile immediately lit her face and she leaned over and kissed his cheek before turning and heading out to tell Minette and Zachariah the good news after she had thanked him many times. "Serenity", her father called.

"Yes father", she said half turned to face the man who now was rubbing his temples in circular motions.

"You will be at the negotiations you better be prepared for the worst. There is always a chance this wont get through after all it is the Vardy we are dealing with", he said looking up into his daughters eyes seriously.

She nodded her head and replied in a tone just as serious as her fathers, "I understand father."

"You can go now", he said with the wave of his hand and with a blink of an eye the door was closed and his daughter gone.

He ran a hand through his hair before sighing and spinning his chair around to look out the window at the night sky. "What have I gotten her into", he muttered a sense of foreboding overwhelming him.

**Well that's chapter guys…what do you think? Leave me tons of comments and reviews, useful criticism, and I'll have the next chapter posted. Honestly I really love to hear what you guys have to say especially when I'm making mistakes it helps BIG TIME. – Silent Figure**


	5. A First in the History of the War

**Title: For Love or War**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Chapter: Five**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor never will own the characters in this story **

**Authors Note: Hey guys here is yet another chapter of my glorious story…lol yeah right glorious my ass. But hey I hope you enjoy it and don't worry there will be some Endymion and Serenity scenes in this chapter. And I finally have an outline for this one…so I know exactly where I am going with this story (unlike the others one which I just wing). **

"How could this happen", exclaimed Endymion as he flipped over a chair with the two guards who were posted outside his room when the woman escaped, alone with him.

"I'm….s…sorry my lord. No one left the room but your mother and yourself sir", one of the men stuttered

"I said as soon as my mother is out of the room you enter did I not", he asked coming to stand before the guard who had spoken anger flashing in his eyes.

"Yes your majesty you did…and we did but she was already gone my lord", the second guard replied taking the attention away from the other man.

No longer did Endymion have control and swiftly he lifted the man up by his throat. "Then how in God's name did she escape", he shouted into the man's frightened face.

"I…I…don't know sir", he sputtered the pressure on his neck almost to the breaking point. Though he was immortal a broken neck would take days to heal especially for a vampire as young as himself.

The heir to the Vardy throne groaned and thrust the man he held hard against the wall to the point where he left an imprint. "My father will decide what to do with you two now get out of my sight before I end your pathetic lives", he growled.

The two men bowed hastily before departing the room as fast as they could for fear of the heir. "Blubbering idiots", he muttered after they had gone before he sat down on the couch in his own study.

Running a hand through his hair he tried to rid himself of the shock and anger he had felt once he had learned of her escape. How could a frail woman escape their lair when men twice as strong could not? He sighed when he heard a knock on the door, a little annoyed that his time alone had been cut short. "Come in", he called.

In walked his mother who had a look of understanding on her face. "You wished to speak with me", his mother asked clasping her hands together in front of her.

He stood up and approached her before coming to stand completely in front of her. "Did you help her escape mother", he asked knowing his tone was impersonal, but yet not caring.

Her eyes widened before she placed a hand over her heart as if stunned. "Why would you accuse me of such a thing", she asked her voice sounding a little hurt.

"Because you were the last one out of that room and I ordered my guards to go in just after you had left. How could she have had enough time to escape", he asked.

His mother only rolled her eyes before looking him square in the eye and answering, "Use your head child. You left your balcony doors open and she was an immortal mind you. So a drop into the ocean would not exactly harm her."

Endymion sighed realizing that what his mother said was true but then he remembered seeing her take off on horse back with another man. "She took off with a horse", he commented still sure that his mother had something to do with her escaping. After all her mother was a sympathizer with the Rumini and she did owe her life to one, her honor and debt would overrule her responsibility as a Queen.

"Perhaps her people signaled to her somehow and she took her chance to escape. Son I am Queen of our people I would never endanger their or our reputation. Besides you cannot say that I had reasons because I would only help those related to the woman who saved me and I have no idea who that captive was", the Queen replied a smile of triumph on her lips.

Endymion's eyes narrowed but he conceded to his mother's reasoning with a nod of his head. "Very well mother", he commented frustrated.

He sat down on his chair his mind roaming over the many possibilities of the woman's escape. Then a thought struck him, why would someone who was only related to the royal blood line through marriage have had someone rescue her? "I think it's time I talk with our captives once more", Endymion spoke more to himself then his mother.

"Whatever for", his mother questioned with a raised eyebrow and confusion in her eyes.

"I think our escapee was more important than what was let on", he replied before standing up and opening the door. As soon as he did he came face to face with his father who looked at him with seriousness blazing in his violet eyes.

"I must speak to my son alone", he ordered never looking at his wife and only at his son.

His mother bowed before exiting the room. "Sit down son we have a lot to talk about", his father ordered before stepping inside followed by his curious son.

As soon as he had done so his father began to pace before taking a deep breath and talking, "I have received a letter from Nicholas Sorin. The Rumini wish to set up negotiations to trade off prisoners and the elders shall supervise this meeting at the mansion of Sorin. That is if we agree."

"Surely you're joking father? I mean the Rumini have never tried such a thing in all the time of this war", Endymion questioned in disbelief.

His father stopped pacing and looked at him a look of complete seriousness on his face. "What shall we do then", Endymion asked thinking of his beautiful cousin Mirela who like her sister was the pride and joy of their family.

"I refuse to meet with the Rumini family you know this", his father replied looking into his son's dark blue eyes.

Endymion sighed and nodded his head but still he wished with all his heart to return his dear cousin. "I can see it in your eyes that you wish to go through with this", his father stated.

Endymion looked up and nodded his head before replying, "Father our family is strong in relations. Mirela is truly a prodigy in her genius, courage, and talent much like her sister and I know that Rayeanna and Amelia could not bear it if she was lost. I wish to keep our family together and so I ask that perhaps I go in your stead."

His father took a deep breath his eyes clearly stating that he was thinking over this proposition as he would any other business transaction. "Very well", he finally said taking another deep breath before continuing, "just know that you are dealing with the Rumini son. They may ask for to high a price. Just remember a trade must be equal one for one you hear?"

Endymion nodded his head realizing what his father meant. After all it was clear that they held two important captives in their custody and that as far as the Vardy knew the Rumini only held one. "I shall arrange it then", his father commented before leaving his son alone to prepare himself mentally for his meeting that would be considered a major first in the history of the war.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

One hour just before sunrise Endymion found himself to be standing in front of his father's study as was requested. Knocking on it he waited until his father called for him to enter which happened only a second after he knocked. Entering the room he took notice of his father's expression which clearly stated that he wasn't at all pleased. "The negotiations begin tomorrow night two hours after sunset, they want you there an hour before. You are to bring one representative of our house that is female I suggest you bring Amelia", his father lectured all the while never looking at him.

"Why a female", Endymion asked in confusion for it did seem a little strange to bring a woman to war negotiations.

"Because you will be meeting with the princess of the Rumini and not her father. She is to bring a male representative, there for making it equal in mind and strength. Both of you will only be allowed to bring six guards, three of which must remain outside the mansion while the other three are just outside the door to the chamber where you will meet with the Rumini woman and her representative", his father replied leaning back in his chair as he looked into his son's eyes, he made no attempt to lighten the importance of the matter and made it quite clear through a look he gave his son that Endymion better not screw up.

"The man is sending his daughter to do his negotiations", Endymion asked in disbelief.

"Yes I daresay he is but be very aware Endymion do not take this woman lightly simply because of her sex. I've heard rumors of her intelligence and cunning, she is very much like her father in the mind sense and since she is the only heir she has been trained as you have in the matters of diplomacy, war, and tactics, besides the old man would not tolerate to be in the presence of his enemy without a sword. It is after all a trait both him and I share", his father explained.

"Very well father", Endymion stated taking in all the information his father had presented him with.

"I suggest you get some rest you are to be awake just before sunset and on your way just after. You are dismissed", his father said his eyes looking down at the papers on his desk.

"Yes father", Endymion said after he had stood and bowed before leaving his father alone. The man starred after his son feeling strangely that everything would change after this meeting; after all in itself it symbolized a new step never taken before in the long course of the war.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Serenity", a voice called through the depths of darkness trying to peel her away from it.

"Serenity you must wake up now", a voice she knew well said, getting louder with every word, piercing through her peace filled dreams and bringing her back to the world of consciousness.

A moan of displeasure escaped her lips as she tried to block out the insistent voice that disturbed her sleep. "That is it", the voice huffed.

Before she knew it she felt herself hit her floor hard. She groaned before sitting up her cornflower blue eyes opened revealing her to be fully awake. Rubbing her face and stretching she looked around searching for the person who had disturbed her. Finally her eyes met dark blue ones that were glaring at her. "In case you've forgotten you have a very important meeting you have to attend to in two hours and you are yet to be ready", Melita scolded her voice declaring she would not let any procrastination come to pass.

"Ugh must you sound like a harpie when you speak", Serenity shot back as she stood up to meet her maid's glare full on.

"Take your bath now and quickly you have to leave in twenty minutes", was Melita's reply as she pointed her finger towards the bathing room.

"I'm going just promise you'll stop screaming like a banshee", Serenity replied rubbing her neck as she stepped into the bathing room all the while ignoring her maid's growling.

After she deposited herself in the tub she set to work washing her skin with the soap fragrance of vanilla and roses, her favorite, before cleaning her hair with a similar scent. Immediately after rinsing she found herself ushered out of the bath and dried off in a matter of seconds. A light pink dress was set out for her, one that was very similar to the one she had worn the night before only this one was far more elegant with silver stitching on the neckline and silver looking pearls just underneath her breasts, running around the length of her bust line, her breasts hugged tight to the point that revealed a fair amount of cleavage. The dress clung to her skin until just below her waist where it fell limp giving her body an hour glass look. There were thin pieces of cloth that was made of fine silk that rested just off her shoulders. Looking in the mirror she couldn't help but admire the beautiful gown she now found herself in. "Isn't it a bit too elegant for a meeting", Serenity asked Melita as she sat down on her vanity.

She watched as her hair was pulled up into a loose bun, curly silver strands framing her face and petite neck. "Your father wishes to show off the wealth our family has. It is just his pride", Melita replied after she was done and had lightly powdered her face.

"You shall not do more than a powder", Serenity asked her eye brows raised in surprise.

"You do not need make up to make you beautiful now I am done and you must meet with Zachariah and be off", Melita answered before pulling out the chair for her.

"Wish me luck", Serenity said as she opened her door and began to exit it calling the words over her shoulder.

"You need none for you are far more brilliant than any Vardy royal", Melita called back just before the door shut behind Serenity.

Serenity walked down the stairs quickly and soon found herself at the entrance waiting for her cousin and the six guards that would accompany them on their journey. Zachariah showed up only a few minutes after she did, walking down the hall with six armed men just behind him. "Come let us go", he said taking her elbow and leading her out the double doors where horses and a carriage awaited them.

Zachariah opened the door before helping her in the carriage. "I am not made of glass you know", Serenity said after she had taken her seat soon to be joined by Zachariah.

"I am quite aware of that Serenity", Zachariah replied with a mocking smile that let her know he was just treating her that way to aggravate her.

They arrived at the Sorin's mansion just five minutes before they were due. Serenity who had been bored the whole way ended up falling asleep. "Serenity wake up", Zachariah whispered while he shook her.

This time she awoke immediately her senses alert for some reason. "Come on we have to enter. The Vardy party is already here now put on your cloak", Zachariah instructed as he handed her the black cloak.

She tied it around her neck before lifting the hood to shield her face from the view of her enemies. After Zachariah had helped her out she looked around noticing another carriage nearby that was vacant as well as six other horses. Looking up she stared at the giant mansion ahead of her that was lit with lights from the inside. "Well shall we", Zachariah said after taking a deep breath turning to make sure his cousin was alright.

She simply nodded her head before lifting up her skirts and walking up the long flight of stairs that lead to the mansion which had been built only a few months after the palace had been destroyed. Almost as soon as they had come upon the doors did they open and Litarena stepped forward to greet them. "Welcome to our home I shall escort you and your three chosen guards inside", she said with a bow to her guests.

Both returned her bow before Zachariah turned his head and nodded to the three guards whom would escort them inside the Mansion. "Yes it would be a pleasure", Serenity replied.

Zachariah took her arm and lead her into the beautiful mansion that was decorated in a French style that reminded her of the palace Versailles. They stepped on light green marble and passed walls littered with glorious paintings and color schemes. A few statues here and there were spotted and an arrangement of flowers was around every corner. "Your home is quite stunning", Serenity gasped her eyes taking in the marble steps that lead up to more rooms.

"Thank you. You know we are hosting a masquerade soon and you and your family are invited and maybe perhaps you and Minette could later join me for a night of ladies talk", Litarena replied her green eyes warm and welcoming as she spoke to her guests.

"It would be our honor to attend", Serenity said before Zachariah could decline knowing that he did not much enjoy the frivolity of masquerades or banquets.

She held in her gasp of surprise when she felt him pinch her arm. "Why did you have to do that now I'll be expected to attend", he whispered harshly.

"Oh poor cousin I am so sorry that you have to endure a night of dancing and festivity, you know I am starting to think Jean was right about you being boring", Serenity whispered back.

They finally came upon an oak door that Litarena opened gesturing with her hand for Serenity and Zachariah to enter. She however stopped their guards from proceeding any further. "This is where your journey ends do not fear you will not run into any of the Vardy guards they are on the other side of the ball room", Litarena said quickly to ease their defensive stances before following her guests into the room making sure to lock the door behind her.

Both Serenity and Zachariah found themselves in a dark green waiting room with a pair of gold double doors on the left side. "After you have been briefed about the proceedings the two of you will enter those doors alone. At this very moment the Vardy's are being briefed as well and the four of you will enter at the same time. You will be entering our ball room where a single table is set up. To the left of you four elders will be seated to witness the proceedings."

Both Rumini's nodded before taking a seat glancing at one another a little nervously knowing that they had never before been in such an uncomfortable controlled situation. The door opened and in walked an aged looking man whose eyes clearly displayed hundreds of years of wisdom. Both Serenity and her cousin stood up and bowed to the newcomer. "You may sit down both of you", the man said before running a hand through his silver hair watching as the two of them complied too his order.

"I am one of the lower grade elders here to make sure nothing goes wrong. You are both aware that you are on neutral lands where no one but the people in the room on the other side of the ballroom is your enemies. So no harm can come to any Sorin or their servants by your hands. Is that understood", he explained looking the two younger vampires over.

Both nodded in understanding not daring to speak while an Elder briefed them. "Good now you are to be respectable to your enemy as is customary in negotiations though we do expect arguments. Any sign of violence and the four of you shall be separated. Yes Serenity like children", the man said turning his gaze on the woman. Her eyes widened for he had read her exact thoughts.

"Class is something we expect of such royalty as your own for you and the Vardy's are considered royalty due to the laws passed in times of old. No harm shall come to you while you are on these lands same goes for the Vardy's so any attempts of assassination and my lord you will be put before trial in front of the elders", the old man continued.

Serenity found it strange for an elder to appear old for their kind never aged. "Once you are as old as me Serenity your body begins to wear and you are allowed a choice of aging. To become an elder you must make that choice", he said turning his eyes on her once again reading her thoughts.

"As you age your mind powers grow stronger", he answered yet another of her many questions, "now may we continue with the proceedings?"

Serenity nodded her head still astonished. "Now if you have not been told you are welcome here past tonight until the negotiations are officially closed thanks to your hostess and host", the man said looking behind him at the tall woman who watched over their briefing.

"Once you enter those doors you have officially begun the negotiations and cannot end them until an agreement of closing is settled upon. You must sign a document to say all business is done before you can leave this mansion is that clear", he asked looking back and forth between the two.

Both nodded their heads in answer. The man took a deep breath before saying, "I think I have said what must be said and now it is time to enter. Mr. Rumini you shall enter first and present your lady to the Vardy's formally and both of you are required to bow like you have done for me. Remember young ones class is everything."

Serenity stood up first soon followed by her cousin and bowed whispering, "Thank you my lord."

Her cousin followed her example and approached the door. Serenity stopped and waited for her cousin to stand in front of her, and then she made sure her hood was up wanting it to be a surprise for when she revealed herself. "Good luck to the both of you", the old man called.

Serenity turned to him and smiled softly knowing that even though he couldn't see her face he knew she was doing it. Taking a deep breath she watched as the two doors were opened.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Endymion watched as his cousin stepped forward her dress of blue satin glinting in the light of the ballroom before he followed her in turn. His own clothes were as fine as hers for his father had wished them to glorify their wealth in front of their enemies. He wore black trousers and a white shirt with a dark blue vest over the soft fabric and a black over coat that reminded him of a tuxedo. He peered over Amelia's head to see a man in clothes similar to his own with long blonde hair held back in a low ponytail walking in front of a hooded figure. Amelia stopped suddenly and bowed which allowed him to see the other man doing the same. "May I present the heir to the Vardy throne his majesty Endymion Vardy", Amelia said stepping away to reveal him.

The blonde man held back a sneer as he bowed before him and Endymion returned the favor with the same dislike. "And may I present the heir to the Rumini throne her grace Serenity Rumini", Zachariah replied stepping away to reveal the hooded woman who pulled down her hood as she stepped forward.

Both Endymion and Amelia gasped at the sight of the woman's beautiful face, a smile of triumph on her lips. The woman who stood before him was the very same woman who had been captured and stayed the night in his room. Both of them bowed at once his eyes never leaving her and strangely he noticed that she looked up at him through her lashes as she bowed After that, both heirs turned toward the four elders who watched seated in what looked like thrones and bowed in respect and in turn were given the go ahead to start. "I believe we have already met Endymion", she said with a smirk.

He nodded his head feeling a fury rise up in him for her cunning and trickery. The Vardy had held captive the heir to their opposing throne and lost the leverage she could have brought to end the war when she had escaped and now she was flaunting it. "Yes we have. Now please sit so we may begin these proceedings", he said gesturing to the chairs on their side of the table.

Zachariah pulled out her chair for her taking notice of when she rolled her eyes letting him know that she still did not want to be treated so formally. However, she sat and untied her cloak and placed it over the edge of the chair without uttering any protest. "This is my cousin Zachariah son of Vladimir and eldest brother of Jean and their sister Minette", Serenity introduced.

Endymion nodded his head in recognition before gesturing towards his own cousin. "This is Amelia daughter of Augustine and younger sister to Mirela", he introduced in turn.

Serenity smiled to the woman who was still stunned by her true identity. Endymion quickly spoke up, "It is your people who have called for negotiations so we shall listen to your terms first."

"As you are aware you hold two captives of royal Rumini blood. We seek to negotiate a swapping of captives", Serenity stated meeting his icy gaze that seemed to indicate his hatred.

"A swapping could be arranged we do wish to return with Mirela but you will not get both of your family members for one of ours", Endymion replied firmly.

Her eyes lit up to the challenge he had set before her. "Well we are here to negotiate after all", she answered not backing down.

He smirked and nodded his head intending to listen to what she had to say. "I have heard of the prodigy your Mirela is surely she is worth two people", Serenity stated knowing that the wrong words could show that Mirela was not worth much at all to Endymion.

"She is worth much to our family but I also have come to an understanding that your Jean is worth the same as Mirela is. Same goes for your uncle but two is uneven in a deal such as the one you purpose. Unless of course you have someone else important in your custody", he replied.

Serenity grimaced before turning to her cousin who leaned over and whispered something in her ear. "We have a list of Vardy captured would you like to see it and perhaps find someone who is worth something", she finally said when her cousin pulled away taking a roll of parchment from her cousin's hands.

"May I", he asked reaching a hand out to grab hold of it. She nodded her head and handed it to him closing her eyes when her fingers brushed his in the smallest of touches but with the affect of a current of some sort that was quite powerful.

He smirked when her eyes opened again to meet his, a look of knowing written across his face for he had been the only one to catch it. She glared but sat back in her chair waiting and watching as his eyes wandered over the list of names of his men. Amelia leaned over to look as well her grimace not hidden at all while Endymion's face remained void of all emotion. "You have many captives of ours more so than I had thought but none quite equal in the worth of one of your family members", he finally said as he handed back the parchment taking note of her surprised and angered look.

"Surely there is someone. In fact we hold one of your second cousins whom I was informed is an apprentice of one of your Lords of war", she replied her anger flaring up.

"He is a waste of flesh", Endymion answered cynically for he clearly had a dislike for the man.

"Then perhaps we could work out a deal where you received multiple men for the second of my family members", Serenity argued.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Zachariah sighed as he listened to Serenity and Endymion bicker over arrangements again for what must have been the millionth time. Every time either one of them came close to agreeing some little detail upset the other. Amelia and himself had long ago given up on putting in their in put for neither Serenity nor Endymion seemed willing to show that they needed it. Instead of regular negotiations this had turned into a battle of wills between the two monarchs. Looking over at the meek beautiful woman by Endymion's side he smiled sympathetically at her which to his surprise was returned. "I think we have all had enough for one night", a booming voice interrupted the argument Serenity and Endymion were in the middle of.

All four of them stood up and turned to the elder who had spoken and whom now was standing up looking at Serenity and Endymion with eyes that held a scolding in them. "You must get some rest. Litarena, Nicholas please show them to their rooms", the old man commanded not even looking at the figures that appeared from opposite sides of the room.

With that the four elders stood up and left the room grumbling about wasting time. Litarena smiled as she approached the table with her husband coming up behind Endymion and Amelia. "Serenity and Endymion you will follow me and Amelia and Zachariah please follow Nicholas", she said with a curtsey that was returned by the four.

Both Serenity and Endymion still seething with anger followed her out of the room from which Serenity had entered and into the waiting room. "I am taking you two to our best suites I hope they will suit your tastes", Litarena stated ignoring the tension in the air.

"I am sure they are as beautiful as everything else in your home", Serenity replied with sincerity. Litarena lead them up the winding stairs Serenity and Zachariah had passed earlier on in the night for two floors until they came upon a hallway that Litarena walked down. Only two doors were there and Serenity wondered which one would lead to her room.

Litarena stopped at the first one and opened it with a golden key before turning to Endymion. "This is your suite", she said as she handed him the key and bowed a good night which he returned with the nod of his head.

"Come Serenity", Litarena beckoned and Serenity turned her back on the infuriating man aware that his eyes followed after her.

Litarena pulled out a silver key and unlocked her own door before handing it to her. "There is a night gown on the bed that was your mothers I think you will enjoy it", Litarena said with a smile.

"Thank you Litarena for being so accommodating you have truly been helpful in this matter", Serenity replied bowing first which caught Litarena a little off guard.

Litarena just nodded her head and bowed before leaving Serenity alone to herself. The room she entered was magnificent with a large canopy bed with roman columns as the posts. White fabric billowed in the wind that came through the opened balcony doors. A fire stood to the right of the doors blazing and cracking its comfort. There was a vanity near her bed that would be considered perfect in any woman's eyes. And then on her bed lay a beautiful nightgown that was white and small with no straps to hold it to her shoulders. Puzzled she picked it up taking note of the silver embroidery on the top and bottom hem of the gown. "I might as well try it on", Serenity said to herself as she undid the dress she had on and let it fall to her feet before slipping on the night gown which fit her perfectly. Walking over to a tall mirror she looked at herself. The gown was beautiful and hugged her every curve only giving her a little bit of room to move her legs.

"So this is what you looked like huh", Serenity asked out loud thinking of her mother and how she was so often told that she was the very image of her. Now she wore one of her many gowns and part of her wished she could remember if what everyone said was true. Closing her eyes she tried to block out the memory of the night when she couldn't remember her mothers face anymore and how when she had been shown a picture of her she only noticed that there were similarities between the woman in it and herself. Sighing she stepped away from the mirror deciding it best to forget such painful thoughts. Walking over to the vanity she sat down and pulled out the pins in her hair letting it cascade down her shoulders. Picking up a nearby hair brush she proceeded to brush through her silvery mane loving the feel of its softness when she suddenly had a feeling that the feel of her hair was very much like her mothers. Deciding to close her eyes she saw her pudgy hands reaching up and running through silver tresses before a voice scolded her gently and patiently, _" No…no honey don't pull mommy's hair." _

She felt her mother's hand caress her cheek and for the first time felt that perhaps it was real. Opening her eyes she found that the only thing that was caressing her cheek was the light breeze that blew in from the balcony. Sighing she put her brush down unbidden tears coming to her eyes. She sniffled and wiped them away before they fell down her cheeks ashamed of herself for crying over something that had happened so long ago. "I think I need a breath of fresh air", Serenity whispered to herself trying to block away the sadness she felt.

Standing up she walked over to the balcony and stepped out into the cool night air noticing the moon that hung above her in the sky glowing down upon her with favor. Her head was tilted all the way up as she came upon the stone railing which she placed her hands upon. "I miss you", she whispered as she thought about her mother who like her had been referred to as a moon goddess.

"Whom do you miss", an amused voice asked breaking the spell of peace that had fallen over her when she had stepped out onto the balcony.

Turning her head she met midnight blue eyes that belonged to none other than her enemy. "That is none of your business", she answered annoyed at his intrusion of her privacy.

He simply chuckled and shook his head looking down at the gardens that were below them. "Tonight is a beautiful night", he said looking back up at the night sky feeling somewhat complete.

She just simply blew a strand of her hair out of her face before turning away from his figure a blush creeping up her cheeks when she had realized he wore only long black velvety pants. His torso was completely revealed and she found herself annoyed for she had already seen the view before and for her to react so childish more than once didn't settle well with her. Endymion looked at her out of the corner of his eye realizing that there was probably not a more beautiful sight in the world then the one he saw now. Her silvery hair whirled around her petite body, her pale face lifted up to the moon, and with her blue eyes gleaming with appreciation of the beauty of the night sky before her the picture was complete. Oh yes no sight could compare he thought a little disgusted and a little in awe. "What are you staring at", she asked breaking his revere.

"You", he replied without thinking but found that he really didn't care. In fact he rather enjoyed the confused look that fell upon her face.

"And why would you do that", she asked meeting his gaze full on strangely really curious to know his answer.

"I am just assessing my enemy after all once you ascend the throne and I do it will be you and I calling the shots of this war", he replied simply his face a mask so she could not read him.

"Oh and what is it that you find", she asked with a raised eyebrow already amused by his thoughts.

"You are to open with your emotions and this will be your weakness", he answered leaning his head in his hand while his elbow rested on his own balcony railing.

Serenity rolled her eyes and replied, "Why because I care enough about my family to do something no Rumini or Vardy has ever done in the history of the war?"

"That is only part of it", he said with a tilt of his head still looking at her with a curiosity burning in his eyes.

It was very unsettling to be starred at and analyzed she realized. "And what is the other part", she questioned resting her chin in the palm of her hand while her elbow rested on the balcony.

"I have no idea", he answered truthfully for he did know that something about her and her openness called to him. At moments her anger and resolve were strong and she was open about it, he found this was only when she was passionate about something and he found himself wondering how passionate she would be if she were in his bed.

Immediately he put that thought out of his mind in disgust and fear. He already knew he was attracted to her but such an attraction could be fatal and he would never allow himself to succumb to it. "Good night princess", he said turning around deciding it best to end their conversation.

"Good night prince", he heard the words even though they were whispered and it caused him to stop in his door way and watch her as she stepped inside her own room.

"Strange", he muttered to himself before closing his doors behind him as she did the same.

Serenity on the other side of the wall felt her heart flutter which confused her to no end. "It is just my lack of sleep", she muttered comforting herself as she slipped under the comfort of the covers of her warm bed.

Snuggling into it she let her eyes close and she fell into a dream filled sleep. Even when the shutters were closed by the maids she did not stir for she was to far gone.

**Well that is chapter ladies and gentlemen…YAY! So what did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know. As for the other stories, they are coming along…slowly but surely they are coming along. I've actually been working on the "Ashes of the Past" chapter, but yeah it will be awhile before that is finished. My modeling and softball is taking up quite a bit of time and I'll be leaving on vacation soon so I'm hoping to get out a few chapters for you guys. – Silent Figure**


	6. Beginning

**Title: For Love or War**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Chapter: Six**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, yeah you know the drill. **

**Authors Note: Read and tell me what you think at the end of this chapter. Thanks. I'm working on all the other updates right now but I am quite swamped in homework at the moment so yeah it will take quite some time. Sorry. **

_Dark lashes fluttered before spreading apart revealing two cornflower blue eyes. A sigh escaped supple lips as the owner of these features sat up. Looking around her she found herself surrounded by glaring white. Looking down Serenity gasped when she saw her hands small and pudgy and her body small as well. Touching a hand to her face she realized her features were just as young. She started to panic when she realized her body was moving of its own accord towards what looked like a wall of mist before stepping through it, droplets of water sprinkling her face as she did so. Once she was through she found herself in a garden she recognized to be her own but this one was different from the one she was used to. This one was more alive with roses of all colors surrounding her. That was when she noticed a woman who sat on a wooden swing, swinging back and forth. "Mommy", her voice called as she approached her._

_The woman turned to her, her eyes the only thing she could see clearly. "What is it sweetie", she asked her voice soft like silk._

_Once she stood in front of her she looked up into her face but still found that she could only see her mom's bluish violet eyes that looked upon her lovingly. "You promised to tell me a story", she replied her voice eager._

_Inside she had relaxed when she realized that she was witnessing a memory of long ago through her eyes as a child. "Oh yes I did. Well let's get you on my lap and I shall tell you one", she replied her voice gentle and understanding._

_She was lifted up onto her mother's lap feeling the comfort of her mother's loving embrace as her mom settled her arms around her waist. Kissing the top of her head her mother spoke softly, "Today I shall tell you the story of the sun and the one vampire who could walk under it."_

_"Really", she asked her eyes looking up to meet her mother's, excitement at such a thought racing through her._

_"Oh yes his name was Ivantie and he lived up to his name for he truly was a glorious gift. He was strong in body, mind, and soul and graced with perhaps the greatest beauty any vampire has ever seen", her mother told her, her eyes distant as if she were seeing the event now._

_"How could he walk under the sun", Serenity questioned eagerly wanting to know so that she could perhaps do what he did._

_"I am getting there. Patience", her mother replied looking down at her daughter recognizing the very same eagerness she saw everyday in the girl's father. _

_"Now Ivantie loved to mingle among the mortals and so he spent many a nights at balls of the old kind. He listened to the stories of mortals keeping them in his mind interested to see what each mortal would do with his short lifespan. One night as he had just stepped off the dance floor he met the eyes of a beautiful young woman. Her name was Camelia and she was a witch. Ivantie was entranced with her the moment he set eyes on her and so set out to win her heart", her mother said with a sigh only a female could possess._

_ "Did they fall in love", Serenity asked her eyes a light, ideas of romantic fairy tales running through her little head._

_"Yes I daresay they did, at first Camelia intended to end his immortal life when she saw him, immediately recognizing him to be one of us. But as they danced she found herself on a cloud and falling in love with the man who was so charismatic, charming, and strangely understanding. After that night they agreed to meet each other once a week. But soon that time became too little for them and they met every night just to be in each other's arms", her mother told her daughter seeing the dreamy look swimming in the young girl's eyes._

_"But as time went on Camelia who had spent many of her days among her people found herself being pursued by males of her own kind and she began to wish for Ivantie to be near her at all times. And when she brought her dilemma to him she was surprised to find that he too wished he could spend hours under the sun with his beloved. This sparked an idea in her head and so every day Camelia studied the spells and incantations of her people until finally she had concocted something so powerful that she was sure it would give her love the power to walk under the sun."_

_Serenity gasped truly entranced with the tale her mother was weaving before her very own eyes, Serenity's imagination letting her witness the story. "On the night she had completed her long task she gave him a dose of this potion. They both waited eagerly until sun rise, hidden in a cave sheltered from the light until the sun had fully risen. Taking her hand Ivantie walked forward bravely and placed his other hand directly in the sunlight surprised when he found his skin did not burn. Slowly but surely he made his way out into the sun gasping in wonder at the land before him that he had never seen in such light. 'Amazing', he whispered before turning to her and kissing her squarely on the lips. It seemed to them at that moment that their love could overcome anything", Serenity's mother said somberly._

_"And for awhile their love did though there were suspicions as to why the 'gracious' Ivantie slept during the nights and rarely made an appearance. After all he was spending his days with the woman he loved and was in need of some rest so he used the nights. But suddenly an event caused a thought neither loves had thought about since beginning their affair. Camilia's father had past away and she realized that someday she would as well. She would age while her lover would not. Before she could speak to Ivantie about it, he was approached by another. Camilia's Brother Gabriel a strong hater of our kind had discovered his true identity. He attacked Ivantie in a fit of rage believing that Ivantie had put his sister under a seductive haze and just as she arrived on the scene her lover was stabbed in the heart, the only organ that lives in a vampire", Serenity's mother voice turned dramatic to add the effect to the story telling which succeeded for Serenity gasped in surprise._

_"What happened next", Serenity asked biting her little nails in worry truly wrapped up in her mother's story. _

_"Camilia held him in her arms until his very last breath had escaped his body. Her brother was appalled and locked her up for he was sure she had gone mad. And in a way she had for she was mad with grief. Ivantie's clan found out of his death and immediately set out to avenge their prodigy which lead to a huge war. One of Ivantie's sisters had discovered that he had been able to walk in the sun and so had urged the men to fight for that when the war had turned against their favor, bringing new hope for a chance to finally see the fiery orb. The witches who knew of this potion desperately protected it knowing that humans would stand no chance against a vampire who could walk among them at all times. After the witches were defeated they found only a grieving Camilia who begged for death so that she may join her lover in the after life. A merciful one granted her wish and she died with a smile on her lips", her mother said her voice indicating a closing._

_"What about the potion", Serenity asked a little dismayed that no one had found it._

_"Rumor has it that Camilia hid it in a star and locked it away from all leaving behind only a key with an inscription on it that gave a clue as to it's location. Some say that the sons and daughters of Gabriel protect it while others say it is with the elders. And then there are those who say the key was never there or it is lost forever", her mother answered her, a yawn escaping her lips as she explained._

_"I think I shall find it", Serenity exclaimed her hope shining through which brought a gentle smile to her mother's lips, a new feature that Serenity only now could see._

_"It is time you go to sleep my dear", her mother said standing up and lifting her child up as she did so before settling her on her hip._

_"Must I", the young girl asked her voice begging to be told she didn't have to and that she may stay up a while longer._

_"Yes you must my dear", her mother replied with a chuckle._

_Serenity was suddenly thrust from her small body and back through the wall of mist only this time she heard the droplets fall and didn't feel them as she landed on something soft._

……………………………………………………………………………………………**..**_**.**_**.**

Cornflower blue eyes traced over the ceiling above the owner of the eyes. Blinking a few times Serenity sat up her mind wandering over the dream she had just had. Running a hand through her hair she looked around her room realizing that it was not her own and that the negotiations were indeed real. Sighing she slipped from the bed over to the hearth that was still warm with embers of the fire from the night before. All the windows and doors were shuttered closed so absolutely no light could come through and harm her fair skin. "Still day", she muttered realizing that it was the first time in her life that she had ever awoken in the middle of the day and the sounds of rain beating against her window was what she had heard while she had been in the dream world.

'_Perhaps I shall explore the wonders of this place'_, Serenity thought knowing that she was fully awake now and it would take hours to fall back asleep. After all it was a lot more fun exploring then tossing and turning in bed trying to find sleep when it clearly eluded you. Creaking open the door she peered out expecting to find her guards there but was surprised when she found none. Silently she slipped into the corridor not minding the coolness of the marble underneath her bare feet. She walked quickly towards the winding stair case only stopping once to peer over her shoulder feeling as though someone were watching her. But both her door and Endymion's remained closed and so she shrugged before continuing on her journey. As she reached the bottom floor she stopped to look at each painting that she had passed earlier, admiring the beauty of them all. She ran her hand along some of the smooth sculptures admiring the many faces sculpted some of them roman gods, some of the family of the house she now walked in. Her journey took her past many a corridor's until she finally stopped at a pair of double doors that were painted silver. "Wonder what's in here", she mused to herself curious.

She had passed all the doors deciding that it was best not to open any in case she ran into someone else and at the moment she was rather enjoying her time alone. She knocked but received no answer and for a few moments she imagined herself as the curious cat that got killed for snooping around, but then got over it. Turning the knobs she opened the doors to reveal a sight that made her gasp. The room was two stories high shelved with nothing but books. Like all the other windows of the house, they were shuttered closed though a few rays of light streamed through the sides of them. "How wonderful", she exclaimed stepping into the room intending to see what books the Sorin's housed.

On both sides of her, ladders with wheels on the bottom leaned up against the many book shelves and a v shaped stair case lay just ahead of her, a few tables scattered across the room. Up top she noticed two sculptures intertwined with one another and she had the urge to see them. Looking over her shoulder once again she made sure she was alone before walking up the left steps towards the next level that like the one before had tall ladders leaning against the shelves. Finally she came to look upon the greatest work of art in sculpture she had ever seen. A gorgeous Selene had her arms wrapped around the neck of her sleeping Shepard. His and her torsos were bare with what looked like one blanket covering both their legs. Tilting her head a little she starred into the beautiful face of the Shepard noticing his smile of contentment and then looking up at Selene's gentle smile, though loving it seemed a little sad. "Interesting myth isn't it", a voice commented.

Immediately she jumped and to her misfortune a ray of light caught site of her shoulder. She cried out in pain as it burned her skin before she was pulled out of the ray by the man who had startled her. Whimpering a little she shuddered as her burned skin began to heal stinging as it did so. "Perhaps I should not sneak up on you", the man said huskily.

Immediately she looked up to meet the eyes of none other than Endymion. She pushed away from him already disturbed with herself for getting scared so easy. "I think it would be for the better", Serenity replied rubbing her sore skin where the sun had scorched her.

"I take it you've never been burned by the sun", He asked tilting his head as he looked over the beauty.

"No of course not and why are you following me", she exclaimed looking at him with disbelief.

"Oh princess if only your dreams could come true", he shot back chuckling in amusement.

"Oh and why did you end up in the same room as me when there are plenty of others in this place", she asked demanding a further explanation.

"Well for one Nicholas, a dear friend of mine, informed me of the library earlier on last night saying that it was open to my use anytime. I couldn't sleep so I came here and for awhile I had peace and quiet until you came. If you look over there you'll see that that table has several books set out, ones that I have been looking through", he answered smugly pointing over to a table to the left of them that did have three books on it, one of them open.

Serenity opened her mouth to shoot something back but found that she had nothing to back her up. Giving up she crossed her arms and huffed before turning on her heel and walking away from him towards the other side intending to not have his presence ruin the splendor of the library. After awhile she found that the sound of her bare feet padding against the marble was the only sound in the room. Looking over her shoulder she watched from across the room as Endymion flipped a page his eyes intent on the writing in front of him. His eyes looked up and met hers, her eyes widening as she realized he had caught her staring. Immediately she averted her gaze and turned away trying to conceal her blush. "I'm acting like a bloody fool", she muttered to herself before continuing on exploring the second floor of the library until she came upon an interesting section.

Stories and folklore of her people littered this one section and her eyes landed on one title that stunned her. _The story of Camilia and her Ivantie _glared at her in white lettering against a dark blue background. Immediately she pulled the book out interested in seeing what content lay on the pages. Opening it she found that the story was told through the eyes of Camilia starting from the very moment she had set eyes on Ivantie to just moments before her death with only one passage that mentioned what had happened to the potion.

_Staring at the light swirling around and around in the star I think of the sun and the happiness it brought to my love before he died. I've held the star close to my bosom the whole day basking in its warmth and comfort that reminds me of Ivantie's embrace, memories of that wonderful time surrounding me in my dreams. I know this is my last passage for I can feel death knocking at my door, at all of my people's doors for the vampires are far stronger than any mortal being and their conviction to reach this concoction and feel the joy Ivantie has felt just as strong. Now night has come and the last of my story and my Ivantie's will be written. And so I finally release this star and let it fall up to the sky where it belongs, the key to it in my hand and I sit here in my jeweled dungeon awaiting for them to enter our home and take our lives. I only pray that my brother Gabriel and his children and wife make it through the night for I know I shall not but I do not despair because soon Ivantie and I will be together again and in the heavens (oh yes I know how most think that none of Ivantie's kind can reach such a place but I believe strongly he will have, after all he was different he had a soul) above continuing our story with a new beginning. After all where there is an ending there is a beginning. _

_As always,_

_Camilia Nicolae _

As Serenity read the words she walked over to a nearby table sitting down almost immediately after never letting her eyes stray from the passage. A feeling of sorrow swept over her as it came to an end. Looking up she sighed before resting her chin in the palm of her hand, her elbow resting on the table's surface. Her dream and now this passage, was fate trying to tell her something? Vaguely she remembered making her mother a promise to find this star that held within it the chance to see the sun after all it had been her dream to see the sun. Looking up she stared at the streams of dying light spilling through the cracks in the shutters, wondering briefly what the orb that cast that light looked like. Closing the book she stood up before placing it back in the empty spot where it belonged deciding that a warm bath sounded nice. As she approached the stair case her eyes looked up into Endymion's who had stopped reading when she had walked back over to the figurines her hand playing with the necklace she had yet to take off since it had been placed on her neck. "Leaving", he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes", she replied simply before turning around intending to walk down the stair case.

"Then let me escort you back", he said stopping her in her track down the stairs and catching up to her a moment later.

"Why ever would you wish to escort your enemy", she asked incredulously her eye brows shooting up.

He smiled and shrugged before replying, "It is improper for a lady to roam around unescorted besides you wouldn't want anything to happen to you would you?"

"I believe I can handle myself just fine thank you and that the chances of something happening is more likely if I am in your presence", Serenity replied lifting up her chin proudly as if to display she feared nothing.

He simply chuckled waiting for her to continue her track down the stairs. She glared at him before turning her head and walking down as fast as possible knowing that she'd be upon her room in a few moments. When she looked out the corner of her eye she realized he was right there beside her, a calm look on his face.

Rolling her eyes she gave up and slowed down her pace so that now she looked like an average woman walking. To her annoyance he slowed down as well not even noticing her glaring at him. "Why must you escort me? I mean what would it matter if I got hurt or not after all I am your enemy", she complained turning to look at him

He chuckled before turning to her and answering, "Unlike your men ours have been taught to be courteous to women no matter the name she carries."

"Oh really? Then can you explain why your Marian stabbed me simply because I would not kneel", she asked her eye brows raised in a challenge.

"Well he has quite a temper on him and I must admit he should not have used such a method but you disrespected our own females by not bowing. After all it is customary and Rayeanna is of the direct royal line", he answered rather casually.

She snorted and turned away from him knowing he was partially right but still the man had violated the law of Amery by harming her. "But you yourself mentioned that you would rather have me in a dungeon then your room and you certainly know that a dungeon is no place for a lady", she shot back the memory suddenly fresh in her mind.

"True I would rather have you in a dungeon even now. You may be beautiful but you are also dangerous if it ever came to my families safety or civility then you can only imagine which I would choose", he replied halting the two to a stop.

"I would never harm anyone unless they harmed me first", she said immediately catching on to what he was saying.

"Oh really then why was it that you attacked me in my chamber", he shot back raising his own eye brows.

"I don't take well to manhandling nor insults besides you provoked me", she answered in her own defense.

"You insulted me and my family first", he replied crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Did you not say that you would expect me to enjoy the luxuries of your chamber while my family rotted in prison before I ever mentioned anything about your family", she argued crossing her own arms not willing to back down from this argument.

"You abused my family's hospitality", he shot back using the last of his excuses for his actions.

"Oh I did not", she replied rolling her eyes at such a pathetic excuse for her actions.

"You did to", he said vaguely realizing that he sounded like a young child of the age of six.

"Did not", she answered back feeling a little too childish for fighting with him in such a manner.

"You're so childish", he said speaking her very thoughts though his insult left her agape for a few moments.

"You bloody well started it", she exclaimed releasing her arms from the cross over her chest in exasperation.

"Oh I did not I simply was gentlemanly and tried to escort you but no you and your damn pride would not accept it", he exclaimed as well realizing that their voices were escalating with every word that left their mouths.

"You're impossible", she yelled before turning on her heel and walking to her door which was just behind the two.

"Well you're not any better", he called to her as she opened her door and slammed it shut behind her.

Serenity leaned against her door trying to calm her anger down, her exploration ruined by that imbecile who stood on the other side of her door. Groaning she walked away from the door before throwing herself on her bed and grabbing a nearby pillow. Placing it over her face she screamed out all of her frustrations with the prince of the Vardy. Finally once she was done she pulled it away glad that no one had heard her after all screaming was unlady like. At that moment she couldn't have been more grateful for Minette telling her how to muffle her sounds with a pillow after all she didn't want the man on the other side of the wall to hear her throw a fit. Sitting up she straightened her hair thinking that letting him hear her temper tantrum would have given him satisfaction. She couldn't help but lose her calm when she was around the man, which was after all quite uncommon especially with men she couldn't stand, at least she could put up a lady like façade, but with him there was not even a chance of that. Though when he helped her feed or the time on the balconies really couldn't count. Those times had been decent, civil, and pleasant even. Sighing she lay back on her bed her mind running over the complexity that was Endymion. "Oh my lady", gasped a soft feminine voice.

Sitting back up she looked at the young maid who had opened her door quietly. "I am so sorry to disturb you I did not think you'd be awake so early", she said passively her eyes never meeting hers.

"It is quite alright. Are you here to start a bath for me", she asked hopefully for after all that was why she came back to her room.

"Yes my lady", the woman replied with a bow of her head, her light brown hair covering her face as she did so.

"Then you may continue I shall wait", she stated as a yawn escaped her lips. The maid bowed again before setting to work on lighting a fire and preparing a bath for her.

"Miss what fragrance would you like for your bath? Vanilla, sweet rose, or lavender", the maid asked meekly.

"Vanilla for today thank you", Serenity replied as she looked around the room just then noticing the large closet to the side of her.

Interested she pushed the sliding door aside to see an assortment of beautiful dresses. "Oh I was about to ask which dress you'd like", the maid said from behind her, drawing her attention away from the dazzling array of dresses.

"Do they all fit me or something", she asked as she turned around a puzzled look on her face.

"I assume so my lady after all you are wearing that night gown and it fits you rather well. The night gown came from there to", the maid answered coming to stand beside her.

"Were…Were these my mother's dresses as well", she asked her eyes glancing over them and then at her own attire.

"Well in a way they were. Ms. Litarena's mother designs and makes clothes. The ones here were made for your mother though they were never picked up, your mother died before she received them", the maid replied her voice soft as she spoke of her mothers death and her eyes down cast as well.

"Ah…is umm…my bath ready yet", Serenity asked deciding it best to change the subject.

"Why yes my lady it is", the maid answered a gentle smile gracing her lips as she did a quick curtsy.

"Then you are excused I think I will do everything myself", Serenity replied with a gentle smile before turning and heading to the bathing room where she proceeded to undress and slip into the steaming water that soothed away the tension in her body. Her mind barely registered the maid closing the door leaving Serenity alone to a quiet room.

Briefly her mind wandered over the evening's events and she couldn't help but be puzzled by the very man whose presence had been nagging her since she had first set eyes on him. Sighing she leaned her head back and closed her eyes trying to dispel the sight of him from her minds eye something she found nearly impossible.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A knock on the door startled Endymion from his near slumber. For a while now he had tried his best to get some rest after all he had spent half the day in the library before the girl disturbed him. But the very thought of her disrupted any peaceful chances of sleep. Opening his eyes he groaned before opening the door to reveal a Nicholas whose face reflected a serious interest. "What is it", Endymion asked running a hand through his hair trying to clear the muck away from his mind.

"Oh nothing just checking on you and Serenity one of our maids heard you two arguing", he replied a look on his face that indicated he was searching for more than just that.

"Oh yes it was nothing just the woman throwing a tantrum over me escorting her", Endymion replied casually.

"You escorted her? Where? When", Nicholas asked immediately worried at the thought of the two of them alone.

"Today I took up your offer of indulging myself in your library and so did Serenity. I escorted her back and well she didn't take a liking to it", Endymion explained.

"Endymion you didn't do anything irrational did you", Nicholas asked the worry still evident in his voice.

"Of course not we just argued nothing more happened you can ask her yourself. Now is that the only reason you're here", Endymion asked.

Nicholas shook his head before pulling out a blood red envelope. "I'm afraid not Endymion this just came in and it is rather important news", Nicholas answered as he handed it to him.

Endymion took it before looking upon the addressing which literally froze him in place. "It's from the elders", he gasped looking up at his friend who quickly averted his eyes.

Every vampire knew that if you were to receive a letter such as the one he held than it was either grave news or extremely good news. Endymion certainly knew it was not good simply by the look he had seen pass over his friend's face. "I must leave you for now Endymion", Nicholas said quickly exiting.

Endymion nodded before he closed the door behind his friend. He sat on his bed before ripping open the top of the envelope and sliding the parchment out onto his hand. Quickly he unfolded it before he scanned the neatly written words on the paper, his hands clutching tighter and tighter onto the paper as he read along before he let it fall to the ground.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serenity's eyes widened as she read along the lines that formed the letter in her hand which had just been handed to her by one of the maid servants. So surprised was she when she had looked at the address that she had dropped it in the tub for a brief second before picking it up again at a lightening speed. The letter was from the elders and it had officially given her a far greater bargaining piece than what she was already offering for her uncle and brother. After she had finished she shot up from her resting position in the tub and quickly garbed herself in a nearby towel excited to get to the conference room. In seconds she had dressed herself before she had sat down at her vanity and her maid had quickly braided back her hair not forgetting to leave a few strands loose to frame her lovely face. She had looked over her pearl pink dress in a fashion very much like the one she had worn only a few nights ago before she had exited the room hoping to find her cousin before they resumed the conference. Unfortunately for her she was intercepted by Litarena who insisted she sit down with her and Amelia for some feeding. Sighing she agreed and allowed herself to be escorted down the halls with her chatty hostess. "Don't worry Amelia is an old friend of mine and very kind and non judge mental in fact she would heal her enemy even if it meant her death", Litarena said as they walked down the halls looking directly into Serenity's eyes.

Serenity just nodded her head not quite in the mood to take Litarena's bait. They approached a huge archway that lead into the open air of the night and onto a balcony that was connected to a stairwell which they went down. Once at the bottom Serenity realized she was in the garden she had seen the night before. Litarena gestured over to a nice table where Amelia sat with a book in her hand and her eyes darting back and forth across the page. "I am afraid I must leave you Serenity urgent matters have come up with one of the elders", Litarena said drawing Serenity's attention away from the gardens.

Serenity wouldn't have believed her if her subconscious hadn't registered the guard who had come up and talked to Litarena quietly while Serenity had looked around entranced with her surroundings. "I trust the two of you to be civilized", Litarena said with a quick curtsy before walking back up the steps again.

Serenity stood still for a moment a little uncomfortable before gathering her wits about her and walking over to the table. A manservant appeared almost immediately at her side and slid the chair back for her to sit in which she took with a polite thank you. After he had disappeared Amelia looked up from her book and with a small "oh" she put it down.

"Forgive my rudeness I simply find the new works of Pasteur amazing", Amelia exclaimed a look of pure joy on her face.

"It is quite alright. Tell me Amelia why am I really here", Serenity asked deciding it best to get to the point of this meeting.

She just simply smiled in reply to Serenity's stony expression. "Well it wasn't quite set up for us to be alone but as you see we are. But before we discuss serious matters I think it'd be best we enjoy in the luxuries Litarena has accommodated us with. Tell me have you ever tried her human food", Amelia asked as if she were speaking of the weather.

Serenity shook her head in reply still a little defensive even though her insides told her this woman was simply too innocent to harm another. "Well her cooking is divine. Today she has made us a rare steak don't worry it has plenty of juices but the herbs these human cooks use make it simply tasty beyond belief", Amelia boasted as if the greatness were her own.

Somehow Serenity could never imagine this woman in front of her boasting about herself. "It sounds wonderful though I must admit I hardly eat human food. Usually it's only when we attend human hosted masquerades and balls", Serenity replied without a thought. Deep down she knew her walls were coming down and though it disturbed her she couldn't quite help it.

"Ah yes well it was the same for me until I met Litarena awhile back. Have you seen their library", she asked her eyes lighting up in a way that Serenity could tell that what Amelia was talking about was her purest joy.

"Yes it is magnificent I was there only this morning. I must admit I would've stayed in there forever if I could have", Serenity replied with a small smile gracing her lips.

Amelia returned her smile before reaching for her glass of crimson liquid and gulping some of it down. "You enjoy books as well", Amelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes I simply love them though I must say Pasteur does not quite interest me but neither does some cheap romance novel women seem to be fancying these days", Serenity answered.

Amelia let out a chuckle for she knew very well what it was Serenity was talking about, it seemed women wasted their intelligence on boring romance stories when instead they could be enriching their minds with amazing literature or factual books. Looking up at the night sky Amelia couldn't help but be comforted by her favorite blue star that sparkled up above her that she knew to be mercury. "Beautiful night is it not", Serenity questioned her own eyes on the sky above and the crescent that was hanging suspended there among the twinkling stars.

"Oh yes I simply love the stars and to be in a beautiful garden such as this. Why I can only imagine how it would be if there was a peace like this all the time. Our own garden's back home are not nearly as beautiful. I wonder…I wonder if-"

"If there was no war whether or not your garden would be this magnificent", Serenity finished for her still looking up at the sky.

"Exactly", Amelia replied with a smile of understanding. Serenity looked at her then and saw the longing in her eyes, the longing Amelia had to be free of this war and free to do what she wanted with her life instead of being guarded all the time.

"You know I can't help but catch myself wondering that if you and I were in a different situation you and I would actually be friends", Amelia admitted her gaze never wavering from Serenity's.

"You know I should be appalled but I find myself not. You've shown only kindness to me since we've met. So I cannot help but not hate you even though my entire life has been focused on hating your kind", Serenity replied a little surprised by her honesty.

Though the words were brutally honest in a way that should have offended her, she found that if it were a reverse situation and Amelia were a monarch of her own clan then she would probably be speaking the very same words, so she was not offended. "It truly is a shame", Amelia finally said with a sigh.

Serenity just nodded her head in return realizing what she said was true, this woman reminded her so much of her cousin Zachariah that she was sure that if she were not a Vardy then they would have been friends. "I believe it is time we discuss what we really came here to discuss", Serenity finally said deciding it best to just get this over with.

Amelia smiled and nodded her head in agreement before replying, "Yes I guess that would be best wouldn't it?"

"Indeed", Serenity replied with a courteous nod her full attention on the young woman in front of her.

"You see it is about these negotiations and particularly about my sister Mirela", Amelia stated a little nervous wringing her hands as she spoke.

"Yes", Serenity said pushing the girl further who had suddenly stopped talking for fear of something.

"I know of your last bargaining piece, I have ever since Marian stabbed you in the stomach and I know that you will have your exchange. But this is about those that are involved…" Amelia said trailing off as she tried to find the words in herself to continue on.

"Go on", Serenity said suddenly very interested in the turn of the conversation, more so she was wondering where Amelia was going to take this.

"You see Serenity your cousin and uncle…they're…they're not in the best of condition. They are weak, beaten up, and wounded courtesy of the very poison that has coursed through your own veins", Amelia stated looking her square in the eye.

A sudden horror and fear welled up inside of her but she refused to show it on her facial features in front of her enemy. "And you are telling me this because", Serenity asked fighting back the tears she felt welling up, for she knew that more than anything she would never wish to see her family hurt.

"Because I presume my sister is in the very same condition and I know that if my sister were returned to me in such a condition as the one I've seen both your uncle and cousin in I would not be able to bear it. My sister and I are all that is left of my family for you see both of our parents were taken in this dreadful war", Amelia replied her voice wavering as she spoke.

One tear slid down Amelia's cheek but her face remained impassive and her gaze on Serenity never wavered. "I understand some of this for I have no siblings but I have lost a mother, also to this endless war. But what I do not understand is where you are taking this", Serenity said her voice calm and collected as any monarch's was when dealing with a negotiation though deep down she was neither.

"I wish to see my sister well and not deathly when she is returned and in return I shall personally do the same for your own family members. Mirela is a prize in our family, to see her in a condition such as the ones your cousin and uncle are in would not only harm me but other family members as well. Mirela and Helena are especially close and no child should witness the brutality of war, whether they are human or vampire", Amelia replied wiping away the tear and leaving no trace of it ever being there.

Serenity looked down for a moment thinking of this proposal and knew it to be a good and true one. She saw no fault, all she had to do was include it in the contract of negotiations that was to be signed at the end of the meeting and it would have to be done. Looking back up at her she smiled at Amelia who watched her intently unable to hide her anxiousness for her answer. "I agree to this and it shall be included in the terms", Serenity said.

Immediately a smile broke out on Amelia's face and she launched from her chair and did something least expected, she hugged Serenity. "Thank you so much Serenity", she whispered before pulling away almost immediately after.

"I apologize if I have frightened you I just…never mind", Amelia stuttered before sitting back down in her chair.

"It's quite alright a little overwhelming but I understand", Serenity replied with a giggle.

Amelia smiled back before saying on a serious note, "Someday Serenity you will make a fair and just ruler. I can see it already."

"Thank you Amelia it is very flattering and if it is any consolation I think you are a marvelous doctor."

Before Amelia could reply to the praise a servant interrupted with their meal and more of the cool liquid for the two women. As Serenity bit into the seasoned meat that was very rare, she couldn't help but moan in pleasure. The food was delicious. "Delicious isn't it", Amelia said as she took a bite into her own steak.

Serenity nodded and replied with a "mhhm", for her mouth was still full which sent the two women into a fit of laughter. The rest of the meal was filled with mostly a compatible silence though there was some small talk of interests and things like that. Awhile after they were done Litarena came to them. "Your food was delicious as always Litarena", Amelia said upon seeing her.

A smile lit Litarena's face almost immediately at the praise she had received. "Why thank you Amelia. Are you two almost done", she asked.

Serenity nodded her head, her mouth still full with what was her third steak. "I see you've taken a liking to my steak", Litarena stated as she watched the princess finish up the last of it.

"Yes it is simply amazing I thank you and Amelia for having me try it", Serenity replied before gulping down the rest of her own drink.

"I trust the two of you got a long", Litarena asked looking back and forth between the two women who seemed quite comfortable; it almost looked as if they were close friends.

"Oh yes it seems we have more in common than we thought", Amelia said with a delighted smile before looking over at Serenity.

"Good. Now I feel horrible about separating you two but the negotiations must begin and your cousin's are searching for the both of you. I'm afraid your absence has worried the both of them", Litarena said with a chuckle.

Serenity stood up then before curtseying to the both of them. "Then I am afraid I must take my leave I have some very important matters to discuss with my cousin", Serenity said suddenly remembering the letter she had received and the request that Amelia had made.

"Very well I believe you know this mansion well enough to make your way back to your meeting room", Litarena replied with a look that revealed she knew of Serenity's explorations.

"Thank you once again Litarena for your wonderful food and you Amelia for your company", Serenity said before she took her leave and walked up the steps and back into the mansion.

"If only there were no war then there could be peace like this every night", Litarena said with a sigh turning to her friend who had a sad smile on her face that revealed her agreement to Litarena's comment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serenity stepped into the meeting room only to find her cousin already there. His arms were crossed over his chest and he tapped his foot impatiently. "Where have you been Serenity? We need to discuss our plans and at the moment we have five minutes to do so which isn't a lot of time just so you know", he said annoyed.

Serenity bit her lip before smiling sheepishly at her cousin. "Litarena diverted me and had me sit down for some fine dining which by the way her food is delicious let me tell you it was absolutely amazing…", Serenity said trailing off as she looked into her cousin's angry face as he seemed to be growing redder and redder with anger.

"Serenity for God's sake there is a reason as to why you are here and socializing is certainly not one of them", he exclaimed loosing all patience with her.

Serenity quickly looked to the floor realizing he was right. "This is no time for fun and games cousin."

"I understand. I am not a child", Serenity bit back wishing for him to just drop the subject so they could get onto business.

"Well you certainly are acting like one", he shot back venting his anger out on her.

Serenity just groaned and threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "This isn't getting us anywhere", she muttered crossing her arms over her chest.

He took a deep breath before replying calmly, "You're right it isn't so let's discuss what needs to be discussed. Endymion certainly isn't budging about giving us both father and Jean and I think we'll just have to settle for his deal he ended with last night."

Serenity just shook her head and replied, "No way in hell besides a new bargaining piece has just so happened to fall into our laps."

This immediately grabbed Zachariah's attention and he asked, "Really? What is it?"

Before Serenity could reply Litarena stepped into the room and stated, "Time's up it is time you entered the negotiations once more."

Serenity nodded her head in understanding before turning to her cousin and through their eye connection she relied her message to him that he should just trust her. He just nodded his head before heading over to the golden doors and opening them allowing Serenity to enter first this time. She walked in with her head held high and the envelope in her hand that contained her piece that would end this nonsense. The proceedings went as the day before only this time it took only moments to do it before they all sat down to discuss terms. "Well here we are again so have you come to your senses and decided to go with my terms", Endymion asked rather cockily though something in his eyes betrayed his voice.

Serenity smiled then and cocked her head to the side before replying, "As a matter fact no we do not agree. In fact only this morning I received information that may be to your interest."

"Continue", said Endymion his face dark with anger for deep down he knew what was about to be put on the table.

"You see while I was captured in your territory I put myself under the law of Amery. I am certain you know the law and how I was supposed to be granted safe passage without harm until I had met with the Lord of the Vardy, your father. Well it just so happens that your lord of war, Marian was it?"

"Yes", he said with a low growl as he sat back in his chair fully aware about what it was she was explaining.

"Well Marian took the liberty of assaulting me with a poisoned knife while the law was still in effect. I am sure you know the price of this discrepancy and know that only I can release him of punishment", Serenity said finishing it off with a triumphant smile.

Endymion ran a hand through his hair before meeting her eyes again and asking, "What is your proposal?"

Immediately a grin developed on her features as she looked over to her cousin who looked surprised. "You release my uncle and my cousin and I shall return your cousin and withdraw my complaints against your lord of war", Serenity answered.

He sat awhile staring into her eyes assessing her worth of the deal before looking over to his cousin who nodded her head, giving him the go ahead to make the deal. "Very well", he said gruffly.

"Also I wish for a few nights to perhaps recuperate the prisoners. The doctors in our castle are fully capable of bringing Mirela back to full health and I would wish my cousin and uncle returned in the same condition", Serenity said catching everyone by surprise except for Amelia.

Endymion sat a little stunned before replying, "I would wish to see Mirela in full health but I am afraid I would not wish her in the care of your healers."

Serenity grimaced before turning her head to Amelia hoping for some back up. "Perhaps tonight and tomorrow night is enough time to at least get the prisoners worthy of travel. I think it a good idea Endymion after all we would not want Mirela returned to us only to loose her because she is not capable of travel. I am sure they also feel the same way of their own loved ones", Amelia said immediately taking her cue.

Endymion turned to her with a questioning look but she remained firm in her opinion. "I will attend to them myself Endymion I am after all a capable healer", Amelia said trying to make the situation seem a little more appeasing.

"If it helps I will attend your cousin as well", Zachariah butted in which caused both Amelia and Endymion to turn to him in surprise, even Serenity did as well.

"And who are you in the house hold staff but a pampered palace prince", Endymion asked with a sneer not liking the idea of someone touching his cousin who wasn't trusted.

Before Zachariah could retort Serenity placed her hand on his arm releasing a soothing energy that was similar to the comfort Serenity had bestowed upon Jean. "Zachariah is a capable physician in fact he is as capable as Amelia is", Serenity replied for him.

"Endymion please", Amelia said in a whisper, her voice begging for him to just add this to their terms.

Taking in a deep breath he nodded his head in agreement. "But only tonight and tomorrow night after that they are to be returned here and traded off."

Serenity turned to her cousin looking for approval which she found before turning back to Endymion and reaching her hand out to seal the deal. He took it and once again she felt the electric shock course through her and meeting his eyes she saw his reaction as well. Serenity pulled her hand back almost immediately after they had shaken hands ignoring the tingling sensations that raced up and down her spine. Both monarchs turned to the elders who now stood up. The highest ranking Elder nodded his head in approval. "You have agreed to these terms by handshake now you must agree by blood", his voice said echoing throughout the large ballroom. And with a wave of his hand wind swept away all the papers on the table between the two couples leaving behind only a blank one.

Slowly black ink seeped up from the paper forming words that made up their agreement. Serenity read over it and nodded her head in approval before looking up at Endymion who to had just finished reading the neatly written words. "Now sign by your blood", the eldest ordered. Serenity turned to Zachariah who handed her a blade. Quickly she slashed at her wrist so enough blood would allow for her to soak it onto the quill that lay beside the parchment. After dipping it in her life source she bent over and signed her name on the document before handing Endymion the blade who in turn repeated the process she had just gone through. "As witnesses Amelia and Zachariah you must sign your own names in blood beneath your monarchs."

Silence overtook the room as the representatives did as they were told. Once it was done the parchment rolled up and flew across the room into the elder's hand. "You are bound by your own blood to violate what you have agreed to will render you much pain and maybe even death should you go back on your word", he warned before taking his leave in a blink of an eye.

The other two elders stepped down and attended the two royals. "Serenity and Endymion it would be best if the two of you would stay here until your representatives have brought the hostages. Litarena and Nicholas have already offered and besides the two could use the company after all Endymion and Serenity you both are on good terms with them."

"I am afraid I cannot allow that. I have been charged with my cousin's safety and I will make sure nothing jeopardizes that", Zachariah said before either monarch could reply.

Serenity turned on her cousin annoyed at him for making the decision for her. "If you'll excuse us Sir", Serenity said with a quick curtsey before pulling her cousin out of ear shot.

"First of all Zachariah you have no right to make my decisions for me and second of all no harm can come to me so long as I am here", Serenity whispered harshly.

"Serenity even if it is written on that document I would still never entrust your safety to these people so long as a Vardy is near you", Zachariah replied.

"You're a fool Zachariah. It was written on that document 'WE' signed. No harm can come to anyone apart of this negotiation until all are safely back in their homes after the prisoners are exchanged."

Zachariah rolled his eyes before replying, "I still do not trust that man something about him just bothers me." Zachariah's eyes darted over to the man who was watching the two of them with his arms crossed and his foot tapping impatiently.

"What? Are you afraid of him", Serenity asked laughing as if it were a joke, until she noticed her cousin's look which revealed he was.

"You are", she asked in disbelief, though Zachariah was a shorter slimmer man he had never been known to be afraid of anyone even if they were twice his size.

Zachariah looked back over at the man that they spoke of before turning his gaze back on his shocked cousin. "It is not his size that scares me Serenity it is the overwhelming power that seems to radiate from him, it's too powerful for a vampire of his age."

Serenity raised an eyebrow for she had never once seen this "power" he radiated and turning to him she still saw none. His eyes turned on her then and she found she couldn't quite turn away. Something about him bothered her but it was not that she was frightened of him, no, she was fascinated. "Serenity", her cousin urged her taking her attention away from Endymion and back to her cousin.

"What", she asked shaking her head a little to clear her mind. Zachariah was studying her trying to figure out what it was that the two of them had just communicated for he had seen the transaction between them as had everyone else in the room. In fact the room seemed to radiate with electric currents, even the elders had shock written on their faces from what had just happened.

"What in the hell was that", he asked perturbed by the chills that had gone up his spine when the two monarch's gazes had met.

"What was what", Serenity asked her eyebrows scrunching up in confusion as to what her cousin was speaking about.

"That power that just came from you two", he asked loud enough for the whole room to hear.

Serenity looked back over to Endymion who looked just as confused as she for all were silent and awaiting their answer. "I have no idea what you are talking about Zachariah", Serenity replied honestly.

His eyes remained critical but his features softened a little. "I won't have you stay here for two nights while you are unattended", he said bringing up what they had originally pulled away from the group to discuss deciding it best to change the subject and bring it up later in privacy.

"I can handle myself fine thank you Zachariah. After all I escaped their castle which by the way no one has done before. Besides should he harm me he will feel my pain it was in the contract", Serenity replied taking up the offensive.

Zachariah was stunned there was really nothing he could use but one last excuse. "Your father ordered that you be chaperoned whilst you are here."

"Well then I will be. Litarena is a fair number of years older than me and is married and I shall keep three guards", Serenity shot back with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Can I ever win with you", Zachariah said exasperated and thoroughly annoyed. Groaning he finally nodded his head in approval his ego too bruised to voice the words.

"Thank you Zachariah", Serenity said with a smile before kissing him on the cheek and approaching the elders and the other two.

"I accept the invitation to stay here tonight and tomorrow night", Serenity said with a smile and curt nod at the elder who had been deep in thought before her interruption.

"Yes, yes so has Endymion. I must emphasize on the importance that you two not break the contract. I am sure you know of the meaning of oath by blood. Now I suggest that you two get some rest and you Amelia and you Zachariah be on your way so as to get your respective patients on the track to being healed", the elder said not caring that the other elder had already left most likely to bring news to the rest of the elders about what had happened.

Both Zachariah and Amelia nodded in agreement before turning to their respective family members. "You be careful now", Amelia said with a teasing tone before embracing her cousin.

"I shall if you shall", Endymion said in return before kissing her head.

"Behave yourself and stay away from him", Zachariah whispered to her nodding his head over to Endymion.

"I know after all I am not the same little girl who ran to you when ever she had a problem", Serenity replied with a roll of her eyes.

He nodded his head before pulling her into a tight embrace. "I love you cousin", he said after he kissed the top of her head.

"And I you. Now go", Serenity said with a wink after she had pulled away from him.

He smiled before he walked out of the room Amelia following him. Litarena appeared at her side almost immediately after the elders had disappeared. "Come the elder was right you both need some rest before we dine at near sunrise", she said before either her or Endymion could say something to one another.

They both complied with her and walked down the hall way to their guest rooms. To their surprise she left them before either entered their rooms with an excuse that she was needed once again. Neither went in to their rooms they just stared at their doors a little in shock about what had just occurred. "I knew you know", Endymion said deciding it best to break the silence.

"Knew about what", she asked with an arched eyebrow as she turned to face him only to find that he was looking at her with a strange look in his eye.

"About your last bargaining piece before you ever put it on the table. I received a letter from the elders this evening", he replied his voice monotone.

She nodded her head for she could say nothing else. The situation was awkward and somehow something between them had changed. "I am sorry though", he said looking over at her.

She looked up at him then for she had taken to looking at her hands as she nervously fidgeted "About what", she asked meekly.

"Marian stabbing you", he answered before turning away and opening the door before he stepped into his room.

Serenity remained where she was shocked long after he had shut the door behind him. After awhile she too stepped into the comforts of her room and sat on her bed trying to relax herself but finding she couldn't so long as he was in her thoughts and no matter how hard she tried she could not rid them of him.

**That's chapter guys. So what did you think? Leave me a review I always read them and I actually have every review ever written saved in my email so…what you say does matter people. – Silent Figure. **


	7. Songs of the Rumini

**Title: For Love or War**

**Chapter: Seven**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not or nor will ever own the characters in these stories because they belong to the lady who wrote Sailor Moon. Or the songs in this story, they belong to Enya or whoever wrote them or what not. **

The flames of the candle sticks whipped back forth swaying with the light breeze that drifted in from the nearby open window. The aroma of rare seasoned meats filled the air and had a lustful effect on the sensitive nostrils of all the occupants of the dining room table. Though as comfortable as the items in the room were it did not make up for the atmosphere that was spilling over with tension. Two of the elders that had overseen the negotiations sat in the middle of the long table across from the two heirs who represented their families that were at war. Both sat rigidly next to one another their eyes straying to look at the other every now and then, a fact that was not lost on the elders. Litarena and her husband sat at opposite ends of the table quietly waiting for the food Litarena had so generously prepared. Litarena who was growing sick of the silence decided to ask Serenity, "So I hope you enjoy the dresses."

Serenity looked up at Litarena surprised at even being talked to for she had grown accustomed to the silence. "Why yes…I do their exquisite in design and…color", Serenity spluttered out deep down regretting the fact that she had never paid attention to any of the talks her cousin had given her about fashion.

"I hope you know you are fully allowed to keep them seeing as how they were made for your mother and paid for by her", Litarena said trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you", was all Serenity could manage to say before turning back to her drink and taking a nice long gulp of it slightly wishing that it was alcohol and that alcohol worked on a vampire.

Litarena sighed realizing her attempt had failed. Looking up she met her husband's chocolate gaze and nodded her head towards Endymion. For a moment he didn't seem to catch on before he nodded his head grimly in understanding. "So…Endymion how did you find our library? Hopefully suitable to your tastes."

Endymion looked up a little startled at being spoken to. "Oh it was excellent my friend I must say that the selection I saw is not and possibly never will be matched", Endymion answered truthfully a hint of envy in his voice.

"And you Serenity? I hear you too have pleasured yourself in a visit there", Nicholas turned on her.

She kept herself from blushing at the thought of that "pleasurable" trip to the library. "Yes I have it was quite remarkable in fact I came upon a book that was quite fascinating", Serenity answered politely before taking yet another gulp of her drink.

"Oh really? What book? I have lived here my whole life and I wonder as to whether or not I have come across it", Nicholas asked.

"Umm…it was the journal of Camilia…you know from the tale of Ivantie and Camilia. My mother used to tell me the tale of the two as a bed time story", Serenity said not quite able to keep the fondness of the tale from reaching her voice.

"Oh yes I remember that story quite well…it was one of my favorites, though I must say in all my years here with Nicholas I have never come across that journal. Have you dear?"

Nicholas smiled at his wife and answered, "No I have not in fact I did not know we even had such a book in the library. You know my father used to say that the library is magical and that the person does not find the book but the book the person."

Serenity smiled at the idea knowing that her father would probably have said the same thing. Before anymore conversation could be struck up the waiters walked in with really rare steaks seasoned to perfection on platters. The whole group chowed down too busy enjoying the flavor to even think of talking. Once done with the meat dessert was brought out, vanilla ice cream covered in the crimson red liquid that sustained their life. Serenity savored the sweet taste glad for Litarena and her inventive thoughts on cooking. Though deep down the looks Endymion had given her during her talk of the journal she had found kept coming to her mind. His face had shown shock, surprise, and then perhaps envy or a want; of course she hadn't been looking directly at him when she had studied him oh no she wouldn't be that obvious. Once her plate had been cleared Serenity sat back in her chair accidentally brushing against the man who sat next to her. She with held the gasp that had nearly escaped her mouth when a wave of electricity shook her limbs just from a mere touch once more. Looking out of the corner of her eyes she noticed Endymion's stiff posture and a frown on his handsome face before he too looked out of the corner of his eye, their eyes meeting for a brief second before she faced forward. Looking up at the elder that sat across from her she noticed that his eyes were boring into her own with a look that clearly stated that he had caught the exchange between the two. She smiled coldly masking away all the surprise she had felt only a moment ago and she cleared all thoughts so she could not be read. He in turn smiled only his smile was a true one that caused Serenity to wonder what he was thinking. "Well I must thank you for this wonderful dinner Mrs. Sorin and to you Mr. Sorin for such generous hospitality but I am afraid I must retire now and I am sure my friend here will follow. Elder's you see we need more rest seeing as how we're far older", the elder across from her said as he rose from his chair bringing a smile to the other guest's faces including Serenity.

A moment later the other elder excused himself and an uncomfortable silence fell over the group. "So…Serenity would you care to accompany me for a walk in the gardens", Litarena finally asked realizing there was no way the tension would ease until the two enemies were separated.

"Of course", Serenity said a hint of relief in her voice. The tension between her and Endymion had only increased with the elder's gone.

Without further delay the two women left the table to the men who turned to each other with looks of boredom on their faces. "Well Endymion how about we go to the study and perhaps talk or whatever it is us men are known to do", Nicholas suggested with a smirk.

"Oh yes let's", Darien said with sarcasm before standing up and joining Nicholas in walking out of the dining room. He stopped when he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. When he turned he saw the two women walking out towards the deck. His eyes drifted over the form of his enemy, a sense of lust radiating through out his body, when suddenly he felt eyes on him. Looking back up he noticed she had turned around and spotted him. For a brief moment their eyes met once more and a fuel was ignited between the two before both turned away. "Endymion are you coming", asked Nicholas for what must have been the fifth time.

"Oh yes I apologize old friend. My mind tends to wander off sometimes", Endymion replied before he turned his back on the sight of the two women who soon disappeared into the night.

As the two men walked Nicholas couldn't help but wonder about the exchange he had seen between Serenity and Endymion.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Serenity took a seat under the gazebo that overlooked many of the flowers, Litarena soon joining her. "You have such an amazing garden. How I envy you", Serenity said sincerely.

"Yes I do take pride in it. You know before I moved in it was quite a bit smaller but since than I've added so much", Litarena couldn't help but boast.

Serenity smiled before turning back to the view ahead of her. "So how did you and Nicholas meet", Serenity asked suddenly curious.

"Well we met through our shared cousin, Bianca whom we refer to as Beryl. I am from her mother's side and Nicholas is from her fathers. Though I am twice removed from her and she is first to him. Both Beryl and I are from France and every summer Beryl would come out here to Romania to spend it with her wealthiest family members so that she may find a place in the court. My mother often frequented visits here though during the winter and fall seasons. Well one summer when I was around fifty Beryl insisted I come with her", Litarena said her eyes glazed over with memories.

"I did not know that I would be staying at the Sorin mansion and so when we arrived I was taken aback. The first person I met here was Nicholas and he was dressed up in the clothes of a servant, so I assumed he was one. I handed him my cloak and marched upstairs without a proper greeting. Of course Beryl stormed after me and warned me about what I had just done. I was so embarrassed that I was sure I apologized more than fifty times that day", Litarena continued laughter echoing in her voice.

"Did you fall in love afterwards", Serenity asked interested about how it was people fell in love.

"No in fact we argued all summer. You see Serenity my apple fell quite far from my mother's tree and I turned out to be a tomboy. That whole summer was spent challenging each other in hand to hand combat and sword play, even target practice with a gun. Of course most of the time I was bested but I never quite gave up. I returned the next summer with Beryl, for you see Nicholas's mother and father loved me and insisted I come along with Beryl. That was the summer we fell in love and it was long and slow and both of us took so long to admit it but it happened", Litarena said her eyes glistening with happiness and a giddiness in her voice as though what she spoke of had happened only the night before.

"What about you Serenity", Litarena asked suddenly turning on her. Serenity stood speechless for awhile a blush staining her cheeks.

"No I am afraid I have yet to fall in love", Serenity finally answered looking down at her hands suddenly embarrassed.

"It's alright you'll find the one someday. I know my mother and father didn't meet until they were at least one hundred and fifty years old", Litarena said to encourage Serenity.

"What happened to your father and mother and Nicholas's for that matter", Serenity asked wondering as to why only the couple lived in such a big home.

"My parents are still in France and Nicholas's are long gone. You see Serenity before you and I were born they had a treaty with the Rumini's and were on your side. After the loss of Nicholas's father to the war Nicholas's mother, whom was pregnant with him at the time, pulled out of the war and signed a peace agreement with the Vardy. She did not want her son to grow up in war as his father did. Once Nicholas was grown his mother could not stand the thought of Eternity alone and so allowed herself to be killed by a witch hunter", Litarena answered choosing her words carefully so as not to upset Serenity.

"I understand I probably would have done the same thing", Serenity replied knowing that Litarena was wary of the subject of the war.

"Speaking of the war I hear that one of your people escaped the Vardy lair", Litarena said her voice eager and curious.

Serenity nodded her head trying not to smile. "I hear that person was you", Litarena said after realizing she would not admit to it.

Serenity nodded her head. "Yes I am that person", in truth she had nothing else to say, she would never speak a word of who really got her out of there but had yet to decide as to what story she was going to tell those who asked.

"How was it you escaped? I daresay that I am quite interested", Litarena asked a glint in her eye that Serenity couldn't figure out the meaning of.

"I ugh…wasn't in the dungeon I stayed the night in a room and when I was on the balcony I noticed a rider on the beach. So I jumped over the balcony and landed in the sea before I swam to shore and got on the horse of one of my men and rode away. Plain and simple story really", Serenity said a little too hastily.

"Oh? Balcony you say? It must have been quite a room you were staying in especially if it was facing the sea. I wonder as to why you were there and not in the dungeons", Litarena said a hint of knowing in her voice.

"Yes well I was under the falsehood of being mute and they suspected I wasn't so I was taken to be interrogated. Before they could lock me in the dungeon the youngest heiress spotted me and all of them refused to place me in there while she was around so they gave me a room", Serenity answered her voice a little more confident than before having heard some of the explanations from Luna on the way to meet Artemis .

"Quite a story but I must say I wonder why you were in Endymion's room", Litarena asked an assuming smile on her lips.

"What makes you say that", Serenity asked her eyebrows bunched together in mock confusion.

"Well because the only room in that whole palace with a balcony that faces the sea belongs to the prince of the Vardy, I would know seeing as how I've had a whole grand tour of that palace. In fact I'm quite interested in the relationship you and Endymion seem to have. After all you seem to have several chats quite different than what would be expected to pass between enemies, not to mention spending the day in the library together, talking out on your balconies in the moonlight, and staring at one another from afar. Really romantic if you think about it", Litarena said leaning close up to Serenity eager as if she was about to crack and let out a romantic story about how her and Endymion had fallen in love at first sight.

"Wait a minute. You think Endymion and I are together? Litarena that's absurd we loathe one another. I stayed in the room with him because…well I don't know why but don't be mistaken nothing happened. As a matter of a fact I attacked him when I first tried to escape. When he left the room I jumped off the balcony into the sea as I said. Our "chats" are quiet arguments about the handlings of our families and the balcony ordeal was nothing but false pleasantries so as not to ruin the beauty of the night. We ACCIDENTLY met in that library during the day and as for staring from afar well that's just nonsense, I have to watch my back as I am sure he thinks the same", Serenity exclaimed so fluidly that to anyone other than a romantic like Litarena it would have been immediately believed.

"As you say my friend, now I am sure my husband awaits me in our chambers and so I must excuse myself. You may stay out for as long as you like to ponder over what ever it is you want to ponder. Good night", Litarena replied as she stood up before curtseying. Before Serenity could get in another word Litarena had disappeared.

"Blasted romantics", Serenity muttered as she rubbed her temples in frustration. In a way Litarena resembled her cousin and Serenity knew that if Minette had found out the circumstances she too would probably assume a romance. Now that she thought about it, it did seem like the two were romantically involved especially if someone had seen them from afar and not actually heard the context of their arguments.

Sighing Serenity stood up and walked back into the palace. As she walked towards her room thoughts of a nice bubble bath filled her mind. She stopped suddenly when she heard hushed voices arguing. "What is possibly going through your head right now? The idea of me and that low life Rumini together? Why that's just Vile", exclaimed a voice she recognized to be Endymion.

Walking closer to the door she peered through the crack to see Endymion standing over the desk at which Nicholas sat. "Can you not see how it is I've come to this conclusion? You two stole glances at one another all night, you've been caught together in the library at sunset, hell servants have seen you two talking on your balconies and according to them it was more than just friendly banter that passed between you two…you know Endymion that I support your decisions but getting romantically involved with the Rumini heir is dangerous.", Nicholas shot back.

"First off I am not involved with that foolish Rumini…and I never will be. For Christ sake she is my enemy and not to mention in the future it will be the two of us calling the shots of this war. It's disgusting to even think about being with her let alone touching her. Secondly you and Litarena need to get out of this home and live in what we vampires have been living with since birth…it goes by the name of reality. So personally I think this conversation is over…goodnight Nic", Endymion said before stalking over to the door straight towards an eavesdropping Serenity. Immediately she backed up looking for a place to hide before realizing she didn't have enough time for that. So she retraced her steps and made it look like she was just coming upon the door as he closed it behind him.

He turned to her and as she passed by him her eyes meeting his, something passed between them that neither quite understood. The walk to the rooms was all silence with Endymion stalking behind her. Once in the safety of her room she leaned against the door a little flustered about what she had seen when she met his eyes. It was definitely predatory with a hint of desire something she was sure he had seen in her very own eyes. Sighing she walked to her bathroom and quickly undressed to enter into her warm bath. With all this stress lately two baths a night were needed it seemed. As she sat in the tub soaking she couldn't help but close her eyes and lean her head against the rim. Taking in a deep breath she began to hum a familiar tune from her childhood. One her mother who used to sing to her, one that would always calm her down. "Umm…miss are you done yet", asked the maid who'd helped her throughout her stay at the Sorin Mansion.

"Oh yes I am thank you", Serenity said the song not quite dying with the interruption of the maid. If not for the maid she probably would have let the words flow from her lips it was so powerful a song

The maid helped her slip on a dress that truly was glorious in design. She looked herself over admiring the sleeveless v-neck gown that dipped awfully low on her back. It was white with pink stitching on the hem. A white sash adorned her hips that was sewed onto the gown, the part that looked tied hanging over to her mid thigh. "It's gorgeous", Serenity couldn't help but say to her maid.

"Oh yes it is my lady and I must say it looks stunning on you. No man could possibly resist you should you wear that around him", the maid gushed as she looked over the gown in envy.

"Thank you. What is your name", Serenity asked interested in her maid as she sat down at the vanity and took up a brush to run through her silver mane.

"It is Corina my lady. Would you like me to brush your hair", she asked stepping up toward her charge.

"Yes thank you Corina. So how long have you been working here", Serenity asked after she had relinquished her brush and hair to the maid.

As a girl she had always enjoyed the feel of other people brushing her hair or even playing with it. It relaxed her and almost put her to sleep. "Oh I grew up here. My father is the caretaker of the mansion", Corina replied her hazel eyes glowing with pride.

"Oh how nice. And your mother", Serenity asked looking at her maid through the mirror.

"She lives in France, you see, I am not a child of wedlock. Though she does come and visit me but as a lady and a Sorin her obligation is to the family she has in France", Corina confessed not at all phased with what she was speaking about.

"Hmm…and why not join her there? I here France is absolutely spectacular and far more advanced than here", Serenity asked curious.

The maid looked up from what she was doing a little surprised. "Romania is the capital of all our kind my lady. To be here is an honor for not very many families are tied to the true soil of our kind's birth. Besides France is not that great I have been to live with my mother and my half sisters were not quite that accommodating to me", she replied.

Immediately after the words left her mouth did she gasp for she realized she had been speaking ill of people of higher rank then herself. "Oh I am sorry my lady I know I should not speak ill of citizens of the court. Please forgive me", the maid muttered bowing her head low.

Serenity turned around and touched her hand causing the girl to look up. There Carina met Serenity's gentle smile. "It is alright I can hardly tolerate some of the people of the court. Besides I am sure you're half sisters are just jealous of your beauty and place here in Sorin's palace even if it is as a maid. You may leave now if you wish", Serenity said encouragingly before turning back to her vanity and braiding her hair to the side.

"Thank you my lady", the maid said with a quick curtsey before exiting the room a new confidence in her. To be treated as though she were more than a maid and be told she was as beautiful as any courtesan lady certainly lifted her spirits especially since such compliments had come from a potential heir to the vampirac throne.

Once the maid had gone Serenity turned toward her balcony. She had at least an hour until the sun rose. She walked over to it and pushed open the door enjoying the feel of the soft breeze on her face as she stepped out onto her balcony. Looking over her side she was relieved to find no prince Endymion there on his own balcony. Sighing she leaned up against the railing and was comforted to look at the glorious half moon that hung above her head. Once more she found herself humming the melody of the song that seemed to be stuck in her head. Looking at Endymion's balcony she was happy to see the lights off and figured it was safe to let the words drift out. "I have been given one moment from heaven as I am walking surrounded by night, stars high above me make a wish under moonlight", she sung gently her eyes closed as foggy memories played before her eyes.

In her mind she heard the voice of another joining hers as she sung, "On my way home I remember only good days. On my way home I remember all the best days. I'm on my way home I can remember every new day."

The song was a lullaby her mother had sung to her whenever they had returned home from Rome every summer before her death. "I move in silence with each step taken, snow falling round me like angels in flight. Far in the distance is my wish under moonlight", she sung even louder the moon encouraging as her eyes burst open.

Unbeknownst to her she was being watched for her lovely voice had drifted on the wind into the room beside hers. Reaching the ears of the prince. He watched her entranced as she sung a melody that seemed a little familiar to him. He stood leaning against his railing facing her with his chin resting in the palm of his hand. "On my way home I remember only good days. On my way home I remember all the best days. I'm on my way home I can remember every new day", she finished her voice trailing off into the wind until there was only silence and the sound of crickets in the night.

"That song…I have heard it before. Where is it from", he asked breaking the silence and startling her out of her little world.

Serenity's eyes widened as she faced Endymion who had joined her unnoticed until now. She gulped down her embarrassment before looking into his eyes, a mistake she quickly realized. "Well", he asked his eyebrows rose in amusement.

"Umm…it's from Rome. My mother used to sing it to me as a child after we had returned from Rome in the summers. For her it was a reminder of home and for me it was so I would not forget the place where she was from", Serenity said rather openly. Strange how she found it so easy to let out such personal information to someone she considered a stranger and an enemy at that.

"It's a beautiful song", he said his voice sincere but yet Serenity couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at such a suggestion especially from a Vardy.

"What", he asked confused about the expression of doubt he saw flicker across her face.

"Nothing really", she replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice that completely ignited his curiosity.

"Seriously what is it", he asked his eyes never straying past her face despite the fact that her gown revealed enough to tempt any man.

"It's just well…I find it hard to believe that you would find a roman song beautiful. You and your people seem to detest everything roman including the very name my ancestors gave your country", Serenity replied seriously almost baiting him for another argument that seemed to become ritual between the two.

Endymion turned to her full on, a sense of pride in his nationality taking over. "Your people invaded our land and took what you wanted, despite it being already owned by others and even had the nerve to name it after yourselves when it was never your land to begin with. Not to mention you Rumini's, who were given the blood of the great to become part of our kind, a gift that you all seem to spit on. Oh and let's not forget that even long after your empire has disentrigated into less than this country you still walk around like you own it", Endymion replied all the anger and frustration for their acts coming back to him.

Serenity glared at him and shook her head in disbelief. "Oh please your people were at civil war until the Romans conquered Romania, only after was it united. In case you have forgotten this blood given to us was an offering of peace and relinquishment of control. They knew Romans could rule and rule well and unite this desolate country. The Rumini's have stayed because we intend to keep what was promised to us despite your people's prejudices and jealousy", Serenity replied raising her chin proudly.

"Jealousy", Endymion scoffed in disbelief before continuing, "please Serenity it is obvious how ignorant and arrogant you and your people have become because you have done one good thing to this country which you seem to think is almighty and seems to you to be a miracle. But let's not forget the pillaging and suffering that led to this ultimate 'relinquishment of control'."

Serenity felt her calm dissolving as she heard what she knew to be lies. "Oh please that is just an excuse for your people's shame at having lost the battle for your country. In fact there are plenty of records to show that you're people have ransacked Roman camps and there was no instigation on the roman part", Serenity shot back a triumphant smile on her face.

"Records written by whom Serenity? Certainly no native of Dacia would support those records let alone write them", Endymion countered.

"Of course they wouldn't own up to it you fool its obvious your people are shamed", Serenity replied.

"My lord Serenity you're head is truly in the clouds just as the rumors say. You obviously no nothing of Dacia or of your own people", he said exasperated throwing his hands up in the air.

Serenity rolled her eyes and replied with, "Romania." The name the country went by, Dacia being the land of long ago before the Roman influence.

Endymion groaned and turned to leave when he heard a lullaby drift on the wind. Turning back to Serenity he saw that it had not been her humming it. She too looked startled having stopped midway in her tracks, like him walking away from the argument. "I've heard it before", Endymion heard Serenity whisper. A few seconds after the two had stopped to listen the sounds of the piano joined in with the humming the sound stronger than before and much more clear to the listeners. Endymion found the song just as enchanting as the one that had lured him from his bed to Serenity and a piece of him wanted to find the source of this song. "Just another Roman monstrosity I presume", Endymion said turning to Serenity breaking the peace the song had created.

Serenity, who had been consumed in trying to find the words to go along with the beautiful melody, snapped out of her trance. It took a moment for her to register Endymion's mocking and bitter words. "Yes, though it's hardly a monstrosity. What's the matter upset that your people fought each other so much that it prevented them from even thinking of creating such beauty, or perhaps because even without the fighting your people would be incapable of doing such marvelous things", Serenity shot back immediately slapping a hand over her mouth after the words were let loose. Endymion's eyes grew inflamed with the insult directed at his origins.

"I suggest that you never again mention such things for you trespass on grounds you should not Romanitza and should you do it again you will never see the night again", Endymion growled out before turning on his heel and walking back into his room and slamming the balcony doors shut behind him.

Serenity jumped at the sound of the doors being slammed before looking down slightly ashamed at herself for being so ruthless. "He insulted me first", she muttered as an excuse knowing herself to be the cause of the argument, but he had ruined the beauty of the song they had heard the moment he called it a Monstrosity not only insulting her country but her people's creations as well.

"He fully deserved that insult", Serenity said to herself gaining back her pride as she lifted her chin defiantly to the sky daring it to tell her otherwise.

Sighing she pushed loose strands of her hair behind her ears the sound of the piano slowly drifting on the wind reaching into her inner conscious and calming the fire that was burning inside her. A part of it was calling to her and despite herself she found herself walking out of her room and following the sound. She passed by a maid who gaped at the princess who displayed such carelessness in her appearance, seeing as how she was in such a revealing night gown and wore no slippers on her bare feet. But Serenity passed her without a care interested in only finding the source of such a haunting song. Finally she came upon the grand ballroom, the one in which the negotiations had taken place in, and peered through one of the open doors. She could see the back of who she recognized to be the elder who had sat across from her at the table playing the piano. Without realizing it she stepped into the room and walked across the distance to his side. Looking down on him she found his eyes glued to the music for which he was playing the words on it clearly written in Italian. Finally she realized what that song was from, both her parents had sung it to her as a child, every Rumini child knew it. "City lights shine on the harbor, night has fallen down, through the darkness and the shadow I will still go on", she sung softly.

To her surprise and delight the elder joined her in the chorus, "Long, long journey through the darkness, long, long way to go; but what are miles across the ocean to the heart that's coming home?"

"Go on sing strongly", he said quickly before he began to play the next verse pride echoing in his voice.

"Where the road runs through the valley, where the river flows, I will follow every highway to the place I know", she sung happily smiling down upon the elder who she now rested her hand on.

He turned to her again to sing the chorus a smile on his face as well, "Long, long journey through the darkness, long, long way to go; but what are miles across the ocean to the heart that's coming home?"

She was left to herself once more as she hummed and sung a few ah's and dahs. "Long, long journey out of nowhere, long, long way to go; but what are sighs and what is sadness to the heart that's coming home", the two finished in unison.

Once done she couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "So long has it been since that song has last left my lips", Serenity said taking a seat next to the aged elder.

"Ah yes for me as well but as you well know it is engraved in your soul. I did not see you once look at the words written on the pages of the book. We never forget our heritage", he replied a soft smile on his lips.

"So you are a Rumini", Serenity asked curiously her head tilted to the side as she looked at the elder before her in a whole new light.

"Oh no, no not a Rumini I'm afraid. I'm from the family Rutilius like your mother, a line that lives only in Rome, but every Roman child knows the song should they ever depart from the brilliance that is Rome", he replied.

Serenity couldn't help but smile. "It is good to know that you have been taught the song. Very few seem to remember it…at least not as quickly as you have", he said turning back to face the piano.

"Yes I heard it from up on my balcony and couldn't help but be drawn to it", Serenity said looking down at her hands a little nervous to be speaking so casually with an elder.

"Yes I heard you singing while I was on my way in from the gardens. A beautiful voice you have been gifted with, like your mother", he said a gentle smile curving on his lips as he noticed her surprised expression.

"You knew her", she asked suddenly filled with a fierce curiosity to hear a stranger's account of her mother.

"Of course. I am her great uncle my dear and thus related to you. In fact she looked exactly like you though it has been quite sometime since I have seen her, a few years before she had died. I'm afraid I have never been able to meet you not even when you visited our family in Rome, but the rumors about you I have now found to be true", he said gently pushing a stray strand of her hair back.

"What that my head is up in the clouds", Serenity asked with the best serious expression she could manage, thinking about what Endymion had said.

Both broke out in laughter for a few moments. "No my dear that you are as beautiful as your mother with an aura that just exclaims that you are destined for great things", he said seriously.

Serenity couldn't help but blush at the compliment especially since it came from an elder. "Thank you…but wait why would they send you here to be at the negotiations if you are Roman don't they consider complications", Serenity asked suddenly aware of that fact.

"When you swear to take eldership you swear to be neutral on all aspects. Besides I am not a Rumini as I said I am a Rutilius we've had no part in this war except for moral and ethnic support, maybe even a few loans. The other elder who stays with us is originally from what he still calls Dacia but like me he is neutral", he replied simply.

"Oh", Serenity said understanding. So long had it been since she had last spoken to someone from her mother's side of the family, not since her mother's funeral for her father wished to avoid reminders of the love that he had lost.

"Well young miss the sun will be up in but twenty minutes and sleep sounds tempting does it not", he asked getting up.

Serenity watched him and replied, "Yes it does actually. It has been a rather tiring week."

"Indeed it has and I can only imagine what it was like for you", he replied his eyes glistening with knowledge of something that Serenity couldn't figure out.

"Come let us get some rest", Serenity said gesturing toward the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Endymion immediately backed away from the crack between the doors that he had been peering through. The music he had heard on the balcony had stayed with him even as he had closed the doors and blocked out any thoughts of the Rumini beauty on the other side of the wall. He was so entranced with it that he had followed the sound only to find that Serenity had found the source first. He had watched and waited unseen as she opened the doors to the ballroom and stepped in before he approached and watched as she slowly began to sing again for the second time that night. To his surprise the person who had created the enchanting sound was one of the two elders that were staying with them as they waited for the prisoners to be brought to the Sorin's mansion for an exchange. To his even greater surprise he had sung along with Serenity his voice just as beautiful as Serenity's, a voice that sung the words with pride. Endymion had intended to leave when the two had stopped singing but when they began to speak of relations it immediately recaptured his attention. The elder was related to Serenity that was an interesting piece of information he might be able to use but to his dismay the elder had decided to end the conversation and return to his room. Now Endymion found himself looking for a place to hide seeing as how if he tried to walk away now and was seen walking down the hall Serenity could easily suspect something. Finally he spotted a door and opened it stepping inside the huge empty closet where men and women would deposit their coats for the night during a ball. He waited and listened until finally he was sure the two had gone before opening the door once again and stepping out into the empty hall. "Do you often enjoy hiding in closets prince", a voice asked from behind him.

Endymion turned around to face the elder who had been with Serenity earlier on. His grey eyes looked over Endymion, a smirk on his lips. "Do not fear I know why you were there young man and you do not need to explain just know that when you are around elders to guard your thoughts", he said with an amused smile before walking away humming the tune him and Serenity had been singing. Endymion was left puzzled for a few moments before he mentally reminded himself that the sun would be up soon. He walked quickly to his room only to have found that as he approached his door another stood in the same hallway as him. Serenity was leaning against her own door, her fingers twiddling around one another as she starred straight ahead not even aware of his presence. It was his intention to walk into his room as he unlocked it and opened it but something held him back from doing so. After a few moments he turned to her to find her in the same position, her eyes still glazed over. Deep down he wanted to say something but he didn't know what. In all honesty he kind of understood what she was thinking about. As he had listened to the elder's and her conversation he had discovered how personal she really took the loss of her mother and briefly wondered about what it would be like. Sure he had heard that the Rumini Queen had been killed by his own and that she had left behind a daughter but he had never imagined that it would affect Serenity so, for in his mind and in his teachings he had always found the Rumini to be heartless. As he had heard her ask about the woman she barely seemed to know he could have sworn he heard the sadness of it all and even when she had spoken of her to him he could almost feel her pain.

"Oh", a voice exclaimed in a surprised girly fashion that immediately brought Endymion out of his thoughts.

Looking back over at Serenity he noticed she was no longer leaning against her door but was now standing in a defensive position watching him. For a few moments she looked him over in a fashion of worry that a fight might occur but when he did nothing she could not keep the curiosity she felt from showing. "Is there something you want", she asked finally breaking the silence between the two as she brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"No", Endymion replied before walking into his room and shutting the door behind him, leaving a confused Serenity to herself.

Surely this night was the strangest of any she had had in her life after having been accused of secretly having an affair with her greatest enemies of whom she had argued with quite passionately, and than later did she meet a long lost relative until finally she found herself being watched in an indefinable way by her enemy. Sighing she just tried to drop these weird thoughts as she walked into her own bedroom which was dim and smelled of cedar wood. Slipping into her bed she turned her head towards the closed up windows and wondered briefly what it would be like to see the sun, thoughts of Endymion's eyes watching her slowly seeping into her consciousness without an awareness of it. Something about the look he had given her when she finally noticed he was watching her made her really think. His midnight blue eyes had been so focused, so… "Enraptured", Serenity whispered before she let her eyes drift close, her mind aware that her dreams would be of him this night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

On the other side of the wall Endymion lay starring up at the ceiling wondering what had come over him. Why had he been so entranced by the woman? Why would he even look at an enemy like he had? Questions like these were reeling in his head. Sighing he pulled his arm out from under his head and tried to find a comfortable position so it would be easier for him to find sleep. His mind relaxed and his breathing slowed, but still did he fall asleep with the image of the Rumini woman on the balcony in his head and her voice ringing in his ears.

**That is Chapter ladies and gentlemen. I do not own the songs in this chapter and they are sung by Enya and the first one is "On My Way Home", the second is "Long Long Journey". **


	8. Parting

**Title: For Love or War**

**Chapter: Eight**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor will ever own any of these characters blah blah blah. **

_Light creeped through the darkness through the slits in the wall onto her fair white skin. Unlike what she expected the light did not burn it. She sat up slowly from the soft cushions she had been laying on, blinking rapidly because of the unfamiliar light. She caught a glimpse of a door and so she stood up and approached the door in front of her, which too had light seeping through the cracks and spilling into a room she did not recognize. All around her were paintings of beautiful fair skinned women, some with their lovers. The wind caressing her cheek caused her to look forward again at the door from which she could hear light whispers calling to her and even laughter. Getting closer to the unfamiliar door she heard a feminine voice breathe, "Come Serenity…bask in the light." Stepping forward on the wooden floor she obeyed the callers call and lightly pushed open the door from which light spilled into the room blinding her, but not harming her. She shielded her eyes catching only a glimpse of four outlines of humans, two of which were adult looking, one a man and the other a woman. The other two were little children, their laughter ringing in her ears before she was once again enclosed in darkness. _

Serenity's eyes snapped open, her dream still fresh in her mind. Even after her mind had resumed wakefulness did the dream still beckon to her, calling her back to the dream world. The memory of the light and how it had felt on her skin from the dream made her wonder if it really was as it had felt for it was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. In fact she could still feel the warmth of it lightly caressing her skin. Sitting up she looked around her room and realized she was still stuck at the Sorin mansion…only tonight would be her last night there. She would never have to see the Vardy prince again after this she realized. It was such a relief for she had avoided him ever since the awkward meeting in the hall way the night before last. The whole night before this night she had spent time by Litarena's side learning of the tall beautiful woman and her history which she had found quite fascinating as they toured around the whole mansion. It was to her fortune that she was able to see Litarena work in the kitchens not minding at all that she was working with those below her station, which truly brought a sense of admiration from Serenity. In return Serenity had told her own childhood stories as well as sharing her gift of relaxation with Litarena when she had gotten tense over preparations for their yearly ball. The two, Serenity realized, were going to be friends and probably good ones at that for she felt at ease with Litarena and her home had made her feel as though there was no war or death to worry over. Before sunrise she had taken her nourishment in her room claiming she was too famished to really stand to be around the Vardy prince. Of course Litarena had remained skeptical of the two ever since she had revealed her notion of the two being secretly involved with one another and more so now that Serenity was avoiding him. This thought caused Serenity to roll her eyes for it seemed so very ridiculous to her, especially now that Litarena had gotten to know Serenity. Pulling herself from her thoughts Serenity looked around her and noticed that night had yet to fall and that it was still day. Sighing Serenity slipped from her bed and walked over to the closet filled with dresses in search of a robe, a robe to cover her very revealing night gown, one that she wouldn't want anyone to catch her in as she walked around the mansion. She had decided to walk around the mansion seeing as how sleep had clearly left her and wouldn't return until sunrise. Once she had found the pink robe she slipped it around her shoulders and tied it at the waist, all the while her mind puzzling over her dreams as of late.

Such strange dreams had visited her during her time at the Sorin mansion and it brought up a sense of curiosity that made her want to figure out what these dreams meant. Serenity decided then that she would visit the library again where it seemed to all start, which she had avoided since her first visit in fear of running into Endymion. Serenity immediately cringed at the idea of him, for her mind had been thinking of him quite often. After going through her mantra in her head which had become often used, she was finally able to rid him of her mind. With a sigh of relief she opened the door and poked her head out into the hallway to make sure it was all clear, and once discovered that it was she entered the hallway and closed the door behind her. She walked quietly, every now and then checking over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her until finally she came upon the great silver double doors. Opening them she looked through and was happy to see no one at all in the library, even on the top floor. Once she had shut the door behind her she walked towards the v shaped stairs and ascended it, pausing briefly at the statue of Selene and her lover, careful to avoid the sun's light. She turned to the left and headed straight for the folk lore section where she had found the book of Camilia. It felt right that she find it and read it again, almost as if something in it were missing and that perhaps the book could help solve the riddle of her dreams. She came upon the section and looked it over finding no hint of the book, twice more she looked and found nothing. Groaning she turned around and leaned against the giant book shelf. '_I have never come across that book'_, Nicholas had said and he had lived here his entire life. Perhaps she would never find it again, there were rumors that this library was 'magical' and that the books found the person instead of the other way around. Maybe it had given her, her chance already, Serenity thought grimly.

A sudden shift of movement startled Serenity out of her thoughts, her eyes immediately searching for the source of this movement. Finally her gaze landed on a figure lying on a couch a few feet away from her. She walked closer and immediately recognized who it was that lay there, asleep, on that couch. Serenity withheld a groan and intended to walk away when she caught a glint of blue that was held in the sleeping prince's arms. Apart of her wished to walk away, and that is what her brain was telling her to do but once more her curiosity won out on the battle. She tip toed quietly to his side and looked down upon him, her eyes widening as she realized what lay in his arms, it was the journal of Camilia. She suddenly remembered the look that had crossed his face when she had mentioned it at dinner the night before last. '_Why would you want this prince'_, she asked silently as she sat down on the edge of the couch so close was she that she was almost touching him.

She looked him over, her eyes magnetically straying to his sleeping face a few times. He looked like a little boy when he slept she realized, and she found that her hands were eager to brush away his long bangs that fell over his eyes. His arms were wrapped tight around the book and as she looked at the book, his hold tightened around it even more, causing her to look back up at his face in fear that he had wakened. Instead of peace filled his features were scrunched up in what looked like pain. It was her intention to leave him be and try to get the book, but the knowledge that she was able to soothe him with her touch kept nagging at her, and that soothing him could lead to his hold slackening enough for her to get the book. She let out a groan before she gave in and rested her hand on his, letting her warmth seep into his coldness. As she let the warmth flow into his cold body she was able to feel his fear of the nightmare he was in and the under currents of something growing inside. Suddenly shocks of electricity shot through her in jolts and then light burst in front of her eyes blinding her in it. When the light faded she found her breathing to be harsh and that Endymion's was as well, but what stilled her breathing was the fact that his eye lashes were beginning to flutter. Serenity held her breath and waited for him to awaken, and for a few moments it seemed that he would. Serenity breathed a sigh of relief when he rolled over, his grip on the book slackened so much so that she could perhaps reach for it and retrieve it without his knowledge. As silently as she could she reached for the book, her hand softly brushing against his. Serenity let out a shriek as Endymion quickly snatched up her hand, his grip iron clad for she could not pull away before he threw her over the back of the couch.

Serenity straightened up from her lying position as she looked up at Endymion who stared down at her in contempt. "What are you doing", he growled, her eyes finally meeting his midnight blue ones.

"I was just…just reaching for the book…I didn't mean to wake you. Sorry", Serenity explained trying to keep her face from cringing for he still held her wrist in his grasp that seemed to tighten past the point of breaking a normal human bone.

He glared at her and then followed her gaze to see that she did indeed hold the book that she was reaching for in her hand. He shoved her hand away before sitting up and turning his back on her. "Is there a reason you did not just wake me and ask", Endymion questioned his steely gaze turning on her once again.

"I didn't want to wake you", Serenity said cringing at her own excuse for she really didn't know why she just didn't do that, and in no way was she going to admit that she was afraid to do so.

Figuring it was safe she stood up and brushed herself off and tried to regain her composure for she found herself quite embarrassed. When she looked up again she noticed that Endymion was starring at her, his eyes darkened in an almost frightening way. "What", Serenity asked as she followed his gaze realizing that he was not looking at her face, but over her body hungrily.

Serenity's face turned red with further embarrassment as she pulled her robe back together to hide her revealing night gown. For the night gown was meant for perhaps an after wedding honey moon night or some kind of anniversary night gown. In truth she had chosen it because her other choice was a gaudy one that looked as if it were for an old human grand mother. She wore a cream colored mid- length dress with embroidery clearly from the Indies, with a round dip that allowed a nice amount of cleavage. The most revealing of the gown however was that mid –drift up was see through, the cloth over her breasts a little less see through then her mid drift, but still anyone could clearly make out her nipples. "I think I shall take my leave now", Serenity muttered before walking away one of her hands clutching the neckline of her robe tightly, her other hand carrying the journal of Camilia.

Once Serenity was out of the library she switched her walking speed so that within a blink of an eye she was at her door. When she was inside she leaned against her door, her breathing harsh and her cheeks still a flame. "Now why did he have to wake up when I reached for it", Serenity questioned.

"Why did who wake up? And when you reached for what", questioned her maid, Corina, who came from out of the bathroom startling Serenity a little.

"Umm…no one and I was just getting this book", Serenity explained quickly knowing that it sounded made up, but still she had made it clear the topic was not to be discussed or brought up again in the tone of her voice and the look she gave Corina.

The maid nodded keeping her face from portraying any kind of suspicion or curiosity though it was clearly what she felt. "Well my lady your bath is ready and a message just arrived saying that your cousin shall arrive an hour from now with the Vardy captive", the maid informed Serenity as she lead her to the bath tub.

"Thank you Corina, I can handle the rest for now. You are excused", Serenity replied surprising Corina for it was her duty to prepare her mistress.

"Thank you my lady", Corina said with a bow before exiting wondering as to what had happened to Serenity to make her so flustered and the reason as to why she was out and about before sunset.

Serenity didn't drop her robe until she heard Corina shut the door to her chamber. She threw her night gown once she had it off and once she was rested in the tub she tried to relax her nerves which to her seemed frazzled. Shivers kept running up and down her spine for she could still feel his hungry gaze on her and what was worse was that her body had responded to it. Sighing Serenity closed her eyes and tried to focus on something other than the enigma she knew to be Endymion. After a long while Serenity was able to calm down and put away thoughts she knew she should never have. When she opened her eyes her mind was focused solely on what she had come to the Sorin's mansion to do, get her cousin and uncle back. After washing up she exited the tub and dried herself before putting on a light blue dress that was similar in fashion to the ones she had recently been wearing, though this particular dress was long sleeved. She pulled her hair into a reverse twist, before wrapping a blue ribbon around her head three times then tying the ribbon into a knot at the back of her neck, making sure to put space between the three lengths of the ribbon. Carefully she pulled ringlets of her blond hair loose of the twist until she had completed what she knew to be a roman hair style. A knock on the door interrupted Serenity's preparations. "Come in", Serenity called as she looked herself over in the mirror wondering as to whether or not she should put make up on.

"My lady", Corina stated with a bow as was customary when a maid entered the room of whom she was attending.

"Yes", Serenity asked as she turned around to look at Corina whose face seemed written with worry.

"Your cousin is here and arrived with the lady prisoner", Corina informed Serenity whose decision to put make up on had been made as soon as she mentioned the arrival of her cousin.

"Thank you Corina that will be all I will go to my cousin now", Serenity said as she stood up barely giving Corina time to curtsey as she rushed to the room where Zachariah and Serenity had first been before the negotiations.

As she approached she recognized the three guards who had strangely disappeared during her time at the Sorin mansion. All the guards bowed and one opened the door for her. She stepped in, her sensitive nostrils picking up the scent of sickness, something she had only smelled once on a vampire and several times on humans. "Serenity", Zachariah stated as he stood up from the couch.

Serenity at first was frozen, looking over her nicely dressed cousin whose face a moment before seeing her had shown him to be nervous. Once she had realized he was alright she didn't hesitate to run into his arms and hold him tight. "You look well cousin. There were no troubles with the Vardy prince I presume", Zachariah questioned as he looked her over once their embrace had ended.

"Oh no trouble at all…a few run ins that were not as respectable as they should have been but no trouble", Serenity said not quite looking at Zachariah.

"That is good…good", stated Zachariah his eyes shining with hope and even gratitude for she knew that without this whole thing that Zachariah would no longer have a brother or father.

"How did father take the news", Serenity asked suddenly realizing that she had not had any contact with him in the past few nights.

"Ah…well that is another matter. He did not mind the return of the lady Mirela, though it took him awhile to accept that we let go of the Vardy Lord of the War", Zachariah answered his face showing that there had been a long argument over it.

"Speaking of this lady Mirela, might I see her before she is returned to her family", Serenity asked.

"Oh yes of course. She lies over here", Zachariah replied as he lead her over to a small litter that she had not noticed before.

The litter was nice, for it consisted of a bed and an overhang so that the rider was shielded from the sun. On all sides were black barely see through curtains. Serenity approached, her cousin preferring to stay and talk with the elder about the captive. Moving the curtain to the side she had to keep herself from grimacing at the pale creature that lay asleep on the litter. The woman before her clearly was beautiful, even in sickness, but her blackish blue hair looked as if it were straw, the woman's lips were still tinted a slight blue, and Serenity could make out veins through her skin. "I thought she was supposed to be healed", Serenity whispered to her cousin who she had felt come up behind her.

"She is in far better condition than what she was a few night ago cousin. Now come it is almost time for us to enter the ballroom", Zachariah whispered back before calling the guards in to pick up the litter.

Before the guards picked the prisoner up, Serenity lay her hand on Mirela's, hoping to put some warmth back inside the cold body of whom Amelia cherished. Just before Serenity pulled her hand away the woman's eyes fluttered open and Serenity was starring into deep sea green eyes. "Come on", urged Zachariah as he lead her away from the wounded vampiress and towards the opened twin doors.

It seemed as she entered the ballroom that time had suddenly changed speed and that it was all moving so slow. On the other side she saw Endymion and Amelia leading a procession of two litters. It took all of Serenity's might not to run to them and look upon her uncle and cousin whom she prayed was in better condition than Mirela. Finally after what seemed like hours the two processions came to a halt, Serenity looking up at Endymion whose eyes no longer was filled with hunger. No what she looked into was a bottom less pit of nothing. The two bowed, Zachariah and Amelia following suit. "And so it is time to exchange prisoners", claimed the elder whom Serenity recognized to be her relative.

The other elder joined him as they approached the monarchs. "The transaction is simple just put the prisoner or prisoners you hold on the other side of the room", the other elder proclaimed.

Serenity turned and nodded her head to the men who carried Mirela. They stepped forward and placed Mirela's litter near where her uncle and cousin's were. As the guards passed by one another, the tension in the air increased ten fold. Serenity kept her eyes on her uncle and cousin's litter until they were safely beside them. "Now my lady Serenity and my lord Endymion will you follow me to the table", asked her relative whose name she still had yet to learn.

Both nodded their heads as they followed him over to a table neither had noticed when they entered the ballroom. On the table was a contract, which her eyes scanned over quickly recognizing that it was the release form of the Vardy lord of war stating that she had dropped the charges of violation of the Amarie's law. "Sign this lady it is the final closure to this interaction", the elder said gesturing towards the pen that lay beside the contract.

"Very well", Serenity said before taking the pen in her hand and finding where she would sign knowing that Endymion's unwavering gaze was upon her.

She briefly looked into his eyes, hesitation welling up inside of her, her heart asking her to stay near him so she may find out what it was she needed to know. It took a moment but Serenity was able to rid herself of the hesitation and so signed the document. "There", Serenity stated looking back up at Endymion noting that he looked relieved.

"You two are free to go and know that your journey home shall be safe or else you will violate the contract you signed earlier on, and thus will pay for it if the contract is broken. Understood", asked the elder who received nods as his answer.

"Your bags have already been packed my lord and my lady and your caravans are awaiting you outside. I wish good luck to the both of you", the other elder said gesturing towards the doors.

Serenity nodded her head as Endymion did before turning on her heel and walking away as calmly as she could and without turning around to see Endymion doing the same. "Let us go", Serenity ordered realizing that more of her men had come then before. Both the litters that carried her cousin and uncle were lifted up and with Zachariah she strode out of the ballroom and towards the entrance of the Sorin mansion. As Serenity reached the doors she found Litarena there with a sad smile on her lips.

"I am sad to see you go. You are such a good person and now I can call you a friend", Litarena said as Serenity came to stand before her.

"I am sad to leave you. And I accept your friendship and thank you for such marvelous hospitality. I was wondering if perhaps I could take a book with me and return it later", Serenity replied.

"But of course you may borrow it…in fact I had it packed with your things when Corina found it on your bed. Oh and do not forget of the masquerade we shall be holding here, you have accepted our invitation and so you must attend and perhaps bring your cousins", Litarena answered.

"I shall do that. Good bye and thanks again and please share my sentiments with Corina, she was quite helpful", Serenity said with a respectful bow, the urge to get away from Endymion more powerful than the one to linger and post pone her departure so that she may spend more time with Litarena.

Litarena bowed in return her eyes following Serenity until the doors were shut behind Serenity's party. A few minutes later Endymion and his party approached looking just as eager to go home.

Outside Serenity finally stopped and did what she had longed to do the moment she saw the litters. Serenity approached the one she knew to be Jean's and pulled back the curtains. Serenity barely kept herself from crying out as she looked over him, her hand flying to cover her mouth. "Oh Jean", Serenity whispered as she reached over and caressed his deathly pale skin.

Jean's state was nearly the same as Mirela's though the look of her appearance had not quite prepared her for looking upon her dearly loved cousin. "Serenity", Jean questioned, his voice coming out in a rasp.

His blue eyes were opened slightly and looking upon her with hope. "Yes it is I darling. Now sleep we have a ways to go before we are home", Serenity replied softly as she swept some of his bangs away from his face.

He nodded his head, his eye lids drooping. Just before Jean fell into his sleep he whispered so softly that Serenity was barely able to hear, "Thank you."

"Come on Serenity it's time we leave…the Vardys can't leave until we are gone", Zachariah said coming to stand beside her, his eyes briefly glancing over his younger brother.

"Alright", Serenity replied in a daze. She let herself be guided into the carriage by Zachariah as she kept thinking of her cousin. She could have been like him had she not escaped she realized and what was worse was he had gotten into that situation because of her.

"Serenity", a voice called through the muck that surrounded her mind and thoughts.

"Yes", Serenity answered back realizing that the voice was her cousin Zachariah who looked at her worriedly.

"It's not your fault", he replied his hand covering her own and giving it a squeeze as his eyes bore into hers letting her know that what he said was true and sincere.

Serenity looked down not quite ready to reply, her mind registering the words Zachariah had spoken but her heart not quite grasping them. "How is your father I did not get to see him", Serenity questioned.

"He looks a little worse for the wear than my brother does, but he'll be fine in a night or two as will my brother. You should not vex yourself over it Serenity, you've freed them and you've done what no other was willing to do for their family", Zachariah replied.

"Enough of this talk about my involvement in these matters cousin, please", Serenity asked her eyes pleading with him to not bring it up again.

Zachariah just nodded his head in understanding. The long ride home was spent in quietness and for Serenity in deep thought. Her mind kept revolving around that moment she had hesitated. Questions littered her mind about why she had even hesitated or why it was she wanted to stall. As she dove deeper she found one reason for her wanting to stay, ever since she had set eyes on the Vardy prince she had seen and felt something that beckoned to her. "Serenity", Zachariah said once again pulling her away from her thoughts.

"Yes Zachariah", Serenity asked looking up at where she thought he was only to find his seat empty.

"We're home", Zachariah replied drawing her attention to the side of her where she found the carriage opened and Zachariah already out of it and starring up at her waiting for her to exit.

"Oh", Serenity gasped, a little surprised for it seemed the trip was far shorter than the one she had taken to get to the Sorin mansion.

Zachariah cleared his throat to regain her attention before speaking, "It's time to go inside Serenity."

"Yes of course", Serenity replied taking the hint and stepping out of the carriage to find the litters no where in sight.

"They were sent immediately to the clinic inside Serenity", Zachariah answered her silent question as he lead her up the steps and through the doors of her home.

Almost as soon as she was through the doors was she embraced by Minette. "Oh praise your mother for giving birth to you", Minette said as she squeezed gently before releasing Serenity.

From what Serenity could see Minette had not been very able to rest since Serenity had left. Minette's face looked wrought with worry and mal nourishment. "Are you alright", Serenity asked still in a bit of a daze.

"I am now", Minette replied a small smile making its way onto her lips. For Minette it had seemed like eternity since she had last smiled.

"You look as though you need some rest perhaps it will be easier for you now", Serenity consulted her cousin as she rested a hand on her shoulder, her soothing ability helping to relax Minette.

"You are right I am afraid, but first I must visit them", Minette said before leaving Serenity to join her healthy brother Zachariah who would lead her to her father and brother.

Serenity watched as they walked away, feeling just a little bit better. "I am happy to see you home daughter", a voice Serenity cherished over all else spoke.

Serenity turned around to face her father who looked down upon her his eye's looking over her appearance to make sure no harm had come upon her. "Father I have heard of your…your unhappiness about Marian. I apologize about not informing you or consulting you about it before I ever placed the deal on the table but…I had to. I love my family far more than I do this war and so my actions…", Serenity rambled before her father silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"Hush child, I understand. I was unhappy at first but in return for injuring their council I would have injured my own by giving up Jean or Vladimir. You did what was right and I am proud to have you for a daughter. Though I completely and totally disagree with you staying there alone with the Vardy prince without an armed escort at all times. If not for the warning the elder's sent me I would have stormed in there and brought you home myself", Her father replied his voice getting sterner as he spoke of her staying alone at the Sorin's mansion.

"Ah…about that father it was only a matter of accepting such gracious hospitability and….you don't care one bit", Serenity said quickly realizing that her father really wasn't in the mood to hear it.

"You are correct. Now get some rest child you are home safe and have returned your family to their rightful place. You need not worry of anything more", her father said as he pulled Serenity into an embrace.

"Good day", he whispered before kissing the top of her head and heading towards his study.

"Good day papa", Serenity called receiving only a pause so that he could smile at her before he continued on.

Serenity turned away then and trudged up the stairs feeling as though all was not at rest, almost as if she were forgetting something or something was misplaced or forgotten that needed to be remembered. Serenity stopped as she reached the guest room floor catching sight of her aunt Gina. As soon as Gina spotted her, her dull eyes brightened and a look of immense happiness lit her beautiful face. "Oh Serenity you are home…then…they have been returned", Gina questioned as she approached her niece, Serenity.

Serenity nodded her head with a small smile on her face. "Oh…Oh I must go to them", Gina exclaimed with tears of joy in her eyes before she rushed off to be with her son and husband.

Serenity watched her leave still feeling empty despite the fact that she had brought great joy to her family. That alone should have been enough to feel fulfilled for her family was the only thing that truly mattered to her. Sighing she walked all the way up to her room and opened the door to find her maid, Melita, making her bed whistling an old tune of mirth and happiness. It seemed that all around her were happy yet she strangely found that she was not. "Oh, oh my you're home", Melita's voice said breaking through her thought process.

A small smile appeared on Serenity's face as she looked upon her maid who within moment of realizing Serenity was home launched herself at Serenity and held her in a hug. "I was so worried when I heard you were staying at the Sorin mansion with that god awful Vardy", Melita exclaimed as she squeezed Serenity one last time before pulling away from her.

"It was fine. I hardly ever saw him anyway", Serenity replied as she walked over to her newly made bed and sit on the edge of it.

"Well that is good news. To think that they would actually allow him to stay the night in the same house as you…it is simply preposterous", Melita rambled on as she went about the room straightening things up and opening drawers, preparing them for when the suitcases arrived with Serenity's belongings.

"Hmm…yeah I guess. I actually had a nice time though", Serenity said her mind going over the events of her stay at the Sorin mansion.

When Serenity looked up she saw an agape Melita staring at her as though she were crazy. "Not with him, with Litarena", Serenity replied immediately catching on to Melita's thought process.

"Oh that's good. You had me worried there for a minute Serenity. To think that you could enjoy the company of…of one of them, that's just unbearable", Melita ranted as she went to the door to find Serenity's luggage on the other side.

"Melita, Endymion and I weren't the only ones living there. Litarena and Nic were there as well as two elders who were all quite nice. You'll find new clothes in my suitcase, given to me by Litarena", Serenity stated as Melita opened the suitcases and began to unpack.

"My, my these are some glorious gowns. How much did they cost you", Melita questioned as she pulled out the Egyptian cotton gown Serenity had worn the first night she had spent in the Sorin's mansion.

"Nothing for me anyways. I suppose they cost my mother a great deal though", Serenity replied softly.

Melita immediately turned her attention back to her charge, her eyes widening. "These were hers", Melita questioned.

"Yes, Litarena's mother never got to deliver them to her. So…Litarena gave them to me to wear. They fit perfectly you know", Serenity replied looking down at her hands.

Melita placed the gown down and went to sit beside Serenity on the bed. Placing a hand underneath Serenity's chin she lifted her face up to look into Melita's. "You are the spitting image of your mother, love. Sometimes I look at you and I find myself nearly calling you Selena. Know though that it isn't just her looks you carry, you carry her heart as well. She'd be pretty damn proud of you if she saw you now. Though she would've tried like hell to rid you of your father's stubbornness and tongue", Melita's ending words caused a chuckle from both of them.

"Now relax you are where you belong. Take a nice long bath or take a walk in the gardens. You are free to do whatever you wish", Melita encouraged Serenity as she stood up and began to unpack.

"I think I'll take a walk in the gardens, thank you Melita", Serenity said as Serenity stood up to leave.

"Alright then child, just remember to get in before sunrise", Melita called over her shoulder as Serenity went out the door, smiling because Melita always said the same words whenever Serenity left.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Endymion patted Mirela's leg with a small smile. "Get well cousin", he whispered to the woman who could barely keep her eyes open.

He received only a tiny nod before her breath evened out and her facial features relaxed into a state of sleep. He lightly kissed the top of her head, before leaving the room to Mirela's immediate family. Amelia watched her cousin leave finding that something about him had changed during his stay at the Sorin mansion. "Amelia will you step outside with me", Endymion asked her, drawing Amelia from her thoughts.

"Yes of course", Amelia replied, glancing over at her sister to make sure she was still breathing before leaving the room with Endymion.

"What is it", Amelia asked curiously when the door was shut behind her and they were left alone.

"Are you alright? I have heard of the great deal of work you performed on the Rumini's and mother said it surely has exhausted you. Perhaps it is wise that you leave Mirela to the care of some of our other healer's for awhile and get some rest", Endymion advised as he looked down at his obviously weary cousin.

"No thank you Endymion. I appreciate the concern but she is what is left of my family and to leave her now after all the work I performed on the Rumini's would seem pointless. I will stay with her until she gets better. And do not fear I will find sleep, you forget I have worked harder in much worse conditions. Now why don't you go relax, you've done more then your fair share", Amelia said in return placing a hand on her cousin's arm.

"Very well, but only because you are persuasive cousin", Endymion replied with a chuckle before leaving Amelia to take a walk on the beach.

"Something in you is different cousin", Amelia whispered as she watched Endymion leave. Once he was gone Amelia returned to her sleeping sister.

Endymion took one of the many secret staircases that lead to the bottom of the cliff of his castle, where a secret opening that lead to the beach awaited. His nerves relaxed as he exited the lair and came upon the beach. The sounds of the waves crashing against the shores instantly soothed his nerves that had been on haywire ever since he had returned. It seemed as though all of him was jumbled and for what reason? Endymion shuddered as he thought about it. He had an attraction for the Rumini woman, one that disgusted him greatly. Sighing he found a boulder to sit upon and as he did he closed his eyes and tried to rid himself of the look that Serenity had given him before she signed the document releasing Marian. It was a look of hesitation and questioning, and though his mind was telling him it was strictly about the knowledge that she was releasing an important prisoner from death, his soul questioned otherwise. Her eyes had found his when he had seen that look as if asking him to give her the go ahead to go through with it. "How absurd", he snarled as he picked up a rock and threw it into the ocean.

"What is", questioned a woman who had materialized from the shadows. The moon highlighted her wavy red hair which instantly gave away her identity.

"Bianca Beryl Sorin, I see that you have returned here though what brings you here I am not so sure", Endymion replied as he turned back around to face the ocean.

"Hmm…well I can give you a hint if you'd like", Bianca replied her voice husky with obvious desire.

"Well it is of no concern to me Bianca. Does your cousin's Litarena and Nic know of your whereabouts", Endymion questioned turning to her only to find that she had gotten much closer.

"Of course not, us Sorin's are supposed to be neutral on all aspects. But I seem to fall easily when it comes to temptation. It is a fault we are all graced with", Bianca answered as she came to stand a breath's inch away from Endymion.

"No Bianca only the weak fall to temptation. Now do you have a real purpose for being here", Endymion replied immediately standing and putting distance between himself and the fiery haired vixen.

"I'm escaping for a little while, France is quite boring this time of year. Besides I will be spending sometime at the residence of the Rumini's new ally. Dimitri Dracula is quite hospitable to Sorin's and is ordering some of our fine clothing. I am here to formally present it to him. Well your mother is probably done with making sure the arrangements for my room here is ready and so I shall take my leave…my door is always open", Bianca said as she crossed her arms over her violet dress with a low cut allowing Endymion the view of her cleavage.

"Goodnight Bianca", Endymion replied dismissively to the woman who, to him, was worth nothing but a good tussle in the bed.

"Think about it…I'm sure I could relieve you of ALL your frustrations", Bianca said as she walked away, her back to the trail that lead her to the Vardy palace.

"Goodnight", Endymion replied icily his eyes sending his very clear message of not wanting to be bothered anymore.

Bianca shrugged before turning away, not allowing him to see her angered and clearly displeased face. Endymion did not watch Bianca disappear into his home, but rather stared straight ahead at the moon. "You can come out Rayeanna I know how much you wanted to avoid Bianca", Endymion said breaking the silence of the night.

"Ah Brother you can always sense me despite my abilities to cloak myself physically and mentally. It is true that you have greater power than any one from our clan, though you refuse to show it", Rayeanna replied stepping forward so she came to stand beside her older brother.

Endymion said nothing and just stared straight ahead. "The world is becoming turbulent, can you not feel it. All is changing, though what change is coming I can not be sure of", Rayeanna said, her worry evident in her voice and her hope that her brother could know what might be going on as well.

"Do not worry yourself over it Raye, time has shifted and change occurs all the time. It is the life and knowledge we vampires are born into. There must be turbulence here and there", Endymion reassured her as he turned to her.

Rayeanna instantly saw something flash in her brother's eye, this did not go unnoticed by Endymion and so he turned his head away. "What is troubling you", Rayeanna asked instantly.

"Nothing that concerns you", Endymion replied his tone clear in that all questioning was to end there.

"As your sister I have a right to worry about you and have a right to ask these questions. I am your blood Endy do not deny me that. You may be heir Endymion, but you know that as a younger sister I will never stop bothering you until you come clean", Rayeanna insisted with a hint of a smile on her lips.

Endymion let a little bit of a smile slip onto his face before it disappeared again. "It is honestly nothing. Just random little thoughts about the future now that a state of negotiations has begun between us and the Rumini's", Endymion replied looking down on his sister whose eyebrow was raised in suspicion.

"Do you honestly take me for being that stupid brother", Rayeanna asked as she crossed her arms over her chest in challenge.

"Enough Raye, not tonight", Endymion said as he looked into her ever stubborn violet eyes, "please."

Rayeanna stared him down for a good minute before letting out a sigh. "Very well, but do me a favor and not take these frustrations out on Bianca. It will only increase the hope she has that she will marry you someday and we all know that hardly anyone can stand that woman except for Stefan", Rayeanna gave up.

"Do not worry over that now sister. Go and get some refreshments up at the castle, you look a little pale", Endymion said as he looked down on her with a smirk.

Rayeanna couldn't keep from showing a disgusted look at the thought of what he suggested silently. "Fine, but honestly if you do marry her I'll kill her then you for putting us all through that misery."

Endymion watched with a chuckle escaping his lips as his sister walked back to the cave entrance that lead to their home to make sure nothing happened to her on the way in. "Finally some alone time", Endymion muttered as he looked up at the moon unaware that at that very same moment he wasn't alone and that a woman who stood in the garden's of her own castle looked upon the moon with him.

**That is chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it sorry it's taken me so long to update and all that jazz. As for my other stories well let's just say they are on hold for quite some time. Well please leave a review I would greatly appreciate it. – Silent Figure**


	9. Preparations

**Title: For Love or War**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Chapter: Nine**

**Author's Note: Here you guys are.****My next chapter of "For Love or War" more will be on the way soon.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.**

Eyes of sapphire looked down in the water as a lithe hand lazily made ripples in its once still surface. "Serenity what are you doing", asked a feminine voice interrupting the serene moment Serenity was having.

"Nothing just playing in the water", Serenity replied as she lifted her hand out of the water and gave it a shake. Turning her head she looked over at her lovely cousin Minette who was standing a few feet away from her with a quizzical brow raised.

"Aren't you a little old for that", Minette questioned as she came to sit beside Serenity on the fountain's edge.

"Perhaps", Serenity answered with a mirthful smile before turning back to the now still crystal clear water.

"Well anyway I have received an invitation from Litarena for a certain masquerade ball that you somehow forgot to tell me about. It appears that nearly everyone is invited, including the Vardy's. For some reason Litarena thinks that we shall attend anyway. Any idea why", Minette asked getting straight to the point of her visit.

Serenity smiled at the thought of seeing her friend again. It had been nearly two weeks since Serenity had returned from the negotiations at the Sorin mansion and oh how she missed it. "Serenity are you listening to me", Minette said loudly so as to wake Serenity from her stupor.

"No not particularly", Serenity replied looking up at her cousin and meeting her eyes.

Minette rolled her eyes seeing as how it was clear Serenity did not care what it meant to repeat happenings at the Sorin mansion. "Have you forgotten your history lessons already you feather head", Minette demanded to know.

"No of course not, I know very well what I agreed to", Serenity replied once more turning her attention back to the fountain water. She had taken to wandering around aimlessly and had yet to return to her old self.

"Serenity we are now obligated to go to a ball where the Vardy's will surely be. Do you know what happened the last time the Vardy's and the Rumini's mingled at a Sorin masquerade", Minette asked trying to reach through to her cousin who refused to rejoin the rest of the family in reality.

"Of course I know Minette will you stop lecturing me like I am a child", Serenity snapped as she turned to face her cousin, her blue eyes fiercely stunning in color.

"Stop acting like it Serenity. There is no way your father will let us attend this and it will be rude to pull out now with no real excuse other than the Vardy's. You may very well have jeopardized our situation with the Sorin's", Minette replied her cool composure still in tact.

"What happened to your sense of adventure Minette? Do you not remember the days of your earliest youth in which we would run about and accept the possibility of danger and anyway Litarena wouldn't turn on us, we're her friends remember", Serenity turned on her cousin.

"Stop changing the subject and besides that was before we knew the realities of war cousin. Litarena does not account for all the Sorin's you know", Minette said in return.

"Will you just trust me? I know very well what possibilities could occur, but I am not bringing the whole family, just you, me, and Zachariah. It's time we started celebrating something and hundreds will be at the blasted masquerade we will find a way to avoid the Vardy's", Serenity said.

"Serenity", Minette warned trying for once to be the responsible one of the family.

"Please Minette let us have a night of enjoyment for once. We need to be some place other than the castle all the time. Besides you know as well as I that Zachariah will never learn to talk to the ladies or get a wife if he does not get more practice socially", Serenity said making her cousin laugh and lifting some of the tension between them.

"You do have a point, but if we're caught you get the blame", Minette gave in with a small smile of reluctance.

"I always get the blame don't I? What makes you think this would be any different", Serenity asked with gratefulness shining in her eyes.

"Yeah right you are the youngest of us all and so the most innocent. You never get the blame even when you put yourself in that position. Now we have only tonight before the ball so I must go look through my wardrobe and find something decent to wear seeing as how I did not get enough notice to prepare", Minette complained as she stood up from her seat beside her cousin.

"Yes well don't forget to not inform my father of our plans for tomorrow night and remind Zachariah as well", Serenity said deciding that she would like to stay where she was and relax a little bit longer.

Minette's eyebrow rose in interest, "And what shall I tell my sibling that I am leaving out?"

"Oh that we are going out for a nice luxurious horse ride, you know how he hates to do romantic things if it does not include some beautiful woman", Serenity replied with a smile.

"Well personally I think I'm quite beautiful, but I know what you mean. And why is it you are not inviting him again", questioned Minette getting to her real point.

Serenity did not turn to look at her cousin, but merely straightened her posture as she spoke, "Would you trust someone to be around the people responsible for their torture?"

Minette meant to respond for she did open her mouth to reply, but immediately she knew that Serenity was right. "That's what I thought", Serenity finally said to fill in the silence that had fallen between them.

This immediately brought Minette around to say, "So you trust me and Zachariah to be around them but not him? Honestly we have quite a quarrel with them as well Serenity they harmed our brother and father", Minette argued.

"True, but you and I both know you would not suffer humiliation on Litarena's part and that though Zachariah has a warrior spirit hidden deep within, it is simply not in his nature to instigate a fight. Jean has been personally wounded by them, though only one person actually committed the wounding. His mind still suffers the gruesome reality of it all during the day, no man goes unaffected by torture even if he is immortal", Serenity replied turning to face her cousin.

"And what of you? Were you not captured by them? Did they not harm you as well? What makes you think you can keep from doing harm at this masquerade", Minette continued.

"Well for one it is on neutral territory and I am sure if I can handle their prince for a few nights I can handle any one of the Vardy for just one. I've had enough of this Minette we are going. We are going because I accepted the invitation and it was far before the knowledge came to me that the Vardy accepted one as well. Now we'll go and simply avoid them, it is not that hard to walk away", Serenity said her voice growing sterner as each word left her mouth.

Minette gave a huff and threw her hands up in the air in surrender. "Fine, fine we'll do it your way. You are the princess after all. And if I hadn't known you your whole life I wouldn't be aware of the fact that you would go anyway with or without me and my darling brother."

"Glad you see things my way then", Serenity replied a smirk on her lips. Minette just shook her head in response before leaving Serenity to her own devices.

Once alone Serenity sighed aloud and bowed her head in exhaustion, she knew she would get some retaliation out of Minette for going to the party. In fact, she had already had this fight twice with Zachariah. "Perhaps it is not worth it", Serenity muttered.

"What is not worth it", questioned a voice that automatically made Serenity jump in surprise.

"Nothing Artemis, just…nothing", Serenity replied as she looked at her long time mentor, well aware that her mask of composure was not up.

"Uh huh surely if that were true then you'd be a lot better at hiding it. Now tell me young one what is it", Artemis said as he sat beside his pupil.

"Oh it's about the Sorin ball Artemis. I have decided to go", Serenity said looking into his eyes for disapproval.

"You are aware that the Vardy's have formally agreed to attend this year are you not", Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am, but damn it I said I would go long before I heard of this news. It is rude to back out now and I will not jeopardize the situation with the neutrals to the point where they could be swayed to join the Vardy's", Serenity answered back knowing there was more to the situation than that. Ever since she had parted with the Sorin Mansion some thing in her had changed, it felt as though some of her eagerness; her life had been left behind.

"My first suggestion would be for you not to go, however, I can see your point. If you do go then you must avoid the Vardy's at all costs and should you decide to bring anyone keep them at bay. And for the love of the gods keep yourself disguised, it is a masquerade after all. Never ever be alone or unescorted. Now does your father know of this?"

"No", Serenity said dipping her head a little for she knew that Artemis would be disappointed in that.

"Perhaps…you should tell him. He could give you guards my dear", Artemis suggested lightly, the look on his face revealing hesitation behind the suggestion.

Serenity instantly gave him a look of disbelief. "You can not be serious; you know my father would keep us from going period. Besides, guards would ruin the whole fun of it", Serenity replied.

"Ah so the real reason behind you going has come out. You want to have fun, play games, frolic around a dance floor, rather than be a diplomat", Artemis said with such conviction that Serenity had to avert her eyes.

"Oh just a little bit Artemis, now look are you going to help me or not", Serenity asked, quickly averting the negative attention from herself.

"Whoever said I would help you? And with what", Artemis questioned his eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Help us perhaps by distraction. You know keep father busy or something", Serenity replied with a sheepish smile.

Artemis quickly gave her a pointed look only to receive the infamous pout that very few could deny from Serenity. For a few moments it was a stare down before Artemis finally gave a huff of defeat. "Very well I will do what I can. But should you be caught all blame falls to you, you hear?"

"Of course", Serenity replied with a brilliantly bright smile before she quickly gave her mentor a peck on the cheek. With that Serenity stood up and immediately decided to go to work on her costume. She had been planning on going for sure but had not quite found a good way to distract her father for the hours that she would be gone. Surely Artemis could do it. How lucky she was that he had come upon her during her brief moments of contemplation on that subject. When Serenity was brought back to the world around her she noticed she was in front of her bed chamber door.

Opening it she was pleased to see that Melita was not in the room. Walking over to her closet she looked through her belongings and instantly spotted the gown she had decided to wear. It was simply stunning and one of the new ones from Litarena that had recently been added to her collection. It was an off the shoulder white gown that clung to her chest and stayed clung to her body all the way to her waist where it then flared out in a billowy way. Pulling it up so that she starred at it, she felt that despite its beauty it was still too plain. "Is that the one you are wearing then", questioned Minette.

Serenity immediately turned around to face her cousin who was standing in the door way. "Do you and the rest of this family have a new obsession for sneaking up on me?"

"No you left your door open and according to the customs of this household it means I am able to enter feather head", Minette replied in her usual 'I win' tone.

She shut the door and approached Serenity, all the while her eyes on the dress in Serenity's arms. "Let me see", Minette ordered.

Serenity gave it up deciding it best not to argue with her cousin any more than she already had that night. "It is beautiful but plain. It is the dress you have chosen to wear is it not", Minette asked.

"Yes it is. I dare say I love the cut of it. It is simply beautiful, I agree though, it does seem rather…plain", Serenity replied as Minette held the dress up in full view.

"And your mask", questioned Minette her face stoic which Serenity instantly recognized, for Minette was in her designer mode. A mode that she went into when her brilliantly fashionable mind went to work to achieve a most gorgeous creation.

"Here", Serenity said as she handed her cousin the thin white mask that was embroidered and outlined with silver beads.

"Well I think I have just the thing to make this gorgeous moon goddess costume of yours come to life. I will be right back", Minette said while handing back the clothing before exiting the room, a look of excitement on her face.

"But I never said…I was going to be a moon goddess", Serenity said the pitch of her voice falling as soon as Minette had left the room.

Sighing she sat down on her bed and looked over her gorgeous gown. The cut was simply perfect, but as Minette had already pointed out the dress was indeed rather plain. Getting up she walked over to her vanity and looked into the mirror wondering as to what to do with her long luxurious hair. "Ok here it is", Minette stated from behind her.

Serenity turned and gasped in both shock and awe. In Minette's hands was the most gorgeous fashion corset she had ever seen in her life. It was an all silver, ribbed corset that was made of a hard shinning mesh that once heated froze into place. Pearls lined the top of it with glittering patterns of roses inlaid from the right shoulder to her left hip which gave it a more stunning look. It finished with the backing being buttoned in a fashion she had never seen before. "Oh Minette it is absolutely…perfect. Wherever did you come across such a creation", questioned Serenity her words sounding breathless.

"I came across it while I was in Paris awhile ago. I loved it at first but…I think it suits you better. My silver and white phase is quite over", Minette replied with a shrug before laying it next to the dress.

"Well your outfit is nearly complete. Now what shall we do with your hair my dear", Minette asked her fashion mode on and running as she came to stand behind Serenity.

"Should we go with your hair in ringlets, perhaps piled atop your head with a few curls here and there to frame your face", Minette asked as she lifted her hair up a little.

"No I've done that one quite a few times. And since I am going as the moon goddess, what would Selene do", Serenity questioned.

"You are aware that in Rome her name is not Selene right", Minette asked as she forced Serenity to sit down in front of her vanity.

"I am aware. But my mother was named after Selene and besides I find it a much more appealing and attractive name", Serenity replied with a smile as she watched her cousin mess with her hair, all the while enjoying the feel of hands running through it.

"Plaited perhaps? No, no. I think we should get it as curly as possible and place a tiara on your head. With a crescent moon engraved on it or something. You do own the greatest collection of tiara's I have ever seen princess", Minette said playfully.

Serenity looked down and back up in the mirror. "Please don't call me that Minette. You know how I hate that title. It is one saved best for fairy tales, not real life", Serenity said her voice and face showing a brief glimmer of pain.

Minette stopped her ministrations and looked up at her cousin, her face scrunched in confusion. "I would not think so. It is your title my dear cousin. You are a princess and a direct royal descendant of the first Bloodline Queen Daphne Latona Majesta Rumini. Why ever would you think the title fairy tale like? It is a true title. Even humans have princesses", Minette replied.

"Look Mina I appreciate it, however, it is not a title I am fond of. I am proud of my lineage of course but, that title is shared with others as well if you forget. It has no meaning until this war is ended. And by the way I am not a direct descendant just the closest thing to it", Serenity said her voice in a matter of fact sort of tone, her choice of Minette's nick name which they hadn't used since childhood a clear sign that she should end the conversation and leave it at that.

"Well whatever you say. Now what do you think of my hair idea because honestly after that last suggestion I wouldn't really have a clue as to what would come near as close as looking like a goddess as that", Minette questioned quick to change the subject so as to avoid a possible quarrel.

"I think it is marvelous Minette. I owe you my gratitude. Though I must say I am curious as to know what you will be going as", Serenity said in reply as she turned to face her smiling cousin.

"I am going as well…I haven't decided. My dress is a most peculiar color. It is a very soft yellow with a little bit of a bold orange. Of course it is as scandalous as your dress my dear for I cannot be outdone. You know what just let me bring you my costume just wait here", Minette said her chipperness and excitement depleting her earlier worries of meeting the Vardys.

Serenity watched her cousin leave with fascination. It was so peculiar and yet constant of Minette to change moods so quickly. Shaking her head with a chuckle she stood up and headed towards her closet of dresses. In the very back and hidden behind a wall was a special compartment. In it she kept her most prized tiaras, ones that had been handed down from generation to generation. Opening it she looked over the shelves of velvet boxes and on the top shelf she reached for the furthest back box. Pulling it out she looked at it, the hard box that was velvety to the touch containing one of the tiara's she had never worn, or ever really dared to wear. Opening it she looked upon the tiara in all it's glory. In all reality it wasn't quite a tiara for it was meant to be placed on the forehead and the ends of it would sit comfortably on the back of her ears. Looking at it she realized it was a sort of tiara in reverse for the V shape was upright. The frame of it was silver and the v shape was encrusted in diamonds and framed in pearls and at the very tip of the V was a tiny dangling diamond shaped in a horizontal crescent with the smallest of pearls in the middle of it. Only a rare craftsman could have made such a beautiful trinket. It was perfect for her outfit. Picking it up lightly Serenity looked closely at it. When her father had given it to her on her 50th birthday he had revealed that it had once belonged to her ancestor Daphne, Queen of all Vampires. Placing it back in the case she walked out of her closet and back into her room only to find Minette sitting at her vanity with her hair up, her eyes scrutinizing over the style of it. "Did you find the perfect tiara", she questioned.

"I did actually. Here", Serenity replied as she handed her cousin the box. Walking over to the bed she saw the dress and mask that Minette had chosen for herself. The mask was as thin as Serenity's and would just cover the area around her eyes. The dress Minette had chosen only had one shoulder strap and it was an orange thin see through material that made up the shoulder strap of the garment. The rest was a light yellow with a tight corset shaped bodice that would conform to Minette's body until the waist, from there it fell gracefully and to her surprise there was a slit that went up to the knee on the left side. However, the most surprising and scandalous part of the gown was the back. There was practically no back part of the dress up until her lower back, though the shoulder strap continued from her right shoulder all the way to the bottom left of her back. "It is beautiful Minette it kind of reminds me of…Aphrodite", Serenity said looking over her shoulder at her cousin who was staring at the tiara.

"Is this the one that you got for your 50th", Minette asked turning to her cousin in awe her mind barely registering Serenity's comment.

"Yes it is. Don't you think it matches rather well", Serenity asked her attention turned away from Minette's costume and back on her cousin.

"Indeed it is by the far the most lovely…tiara I have ever seen. I can't believe you have finally decided to wear it after all these years. What made you decide to wear it now", Minette asked curiosity burning in her eyes.

"Oh…it's just so perfect, it matches everything, the dress, the hair, the mask you know. I thought now would be the right time", Serenity replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Well you are right about that. Now Aphrodite you say", Minette said as she carefully slipped the tiara back into the box among the soft protecting fabric.

"Yes Aphrodite. You are golden haired and blue eyed cousin. The dress reminds me of the style in which Aphrodite wore. Besides Aphrodite was scandalous according to lore", Serenity pointed out.

"Indeed she was. By the way the Romans called her Venus. Why ever are you using Greek names, we aren't Greek you know", Minette stated her voice emitting that she had a snobbish air about her.

"The names are far more unique and beautiful, my mother always used to tell me stories using the Greek names. Besides the Greeks came up with that religion not the Romans", Serenity replied as she played with the necklace she had yet to take off.

Minette's eyes were drawn to what Serenity was playing with and immediately her mind had changed subjects once more. "Where ever did you get that exquisite thing", Minette asked standing up so as to get a better look at the necklace around her cousin's neck.

Serenity straightened up from her slouching position as her cousin approached Minette's eyes set on the necklace. "Oh this, I found it…at the Witch village. It was just laying there and something about it, well just called to me", Serenity replied her voice a little nervous as to what her cousin would think of her actions.

"You should wear it with your dress. It would suit nicely", Minette replied after a few moments of silence her face and voice giving no hint as to her feelings about Serenity taking the necklace from the ruins.

"I think I shall", Serenity replied simply to try to rid the air of the tension that had some how fallen between them.

Minette nodded her head with a smile before looking out the window. Immediately her eyes widened and she hurried and grabbed her mask and dress before opening the door. "Well it is time for me to get back to my own chamber, after all sunrise isn't too far away and I must look my best for this ball. Oh and don't worry about Zachariah his clothes have been picked out and he has been informed of our keep quiet agreement. Good day cousin", and with that Minette had left Serenity without ever giving Serenity a chance to say goodbye.

Serenity raised a brow in surprise and suspicion. Turning around she looked out her own window she found from the moon's position that they still had an hour before the sun would rise. Enough time to close up the windows and shutter them. "Peculiar", Serenity muttered to herself before walking over to her vanity. Sitting in it she looked over herself in the mirror, curious as to what she would look like once the outfit, her hair, and make up were complete.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Endymion stared at himself in the mirror, giving one final look over his choice of attire for the masquerade. "You look utterly handsome my dear. I must say your sister's choice is the better one of all your options", Endymion's mother said her hands folded neatly in her lap as she looked over her son.

The suit was an all black tuxedo. The vest beneath it, a dark gray. And the white shirt was barely seen because of his black scarfed tie. The suit did indeed suit his dark nature, as he would wear a dark black mask, of about a medium size that would only cover the area around his eyes. "I would agree. It shall be this. So it is just Rayeanna, Mirela, Marian, and Amelia that is going? I have heard from Rayeanna that you and father have decided not to attend", Endymion questioned turning to his mother.

"Your father has decided against it, simply for precaution. After all there are rumors of the Rumini's attending. You know your father and his hate. Though it is highly unlikely that they shall attend, after all it was us that was asked first and who accepted first. They would naturally avoid such a thing. Never the less if they are there you will avoid them. Do you understand", his mother replied her voice getting more serious as she spoke those words.

"I do mother. And I agree with you, I am sure the Rumini's will steer clear of this masquerade. It would be very unwise of them to show. When I spoke to Bianca she said the invitation sent to the Rumini's was merely just to show that the two families were still on good terms and that the invite to the Vardy's was not an action towards an alliance. It makes sense", Endymion said turning to his mother.

"After meeting the princess I find it highly unlikely that she will not want to attend. She has a spirit about her that breathes rebellion, even if it is not best for her", The Queen replied standing up and coming closer to her son, checking for any wrinkles, stains, or rips on his tuxedo.

"I think I've frightened her away from me. Surely they know that I will attend, I think she got the hint while we were staying at the Sorin castle", Endymion said quite confidently, his chin rose in utter supremacy.

The Queen merely raised her eyebrow and shook her head. "Believe what you want son. Now I must depart and attend to your sister and her cousins. They all have asked for my opinion on their own apparel", the Queen replied walking away. Endymion watched his mother exit before sighing. At least he hoped that blasted Rumini woman would not be there. Ever since meeting her last something inside him had changed, he felt restless as if there was something he was supposed to do, in fact, something he had to do. A knock at the door took his attention away from his thoughts and he turned toward the door saying, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal the fiery haired woman whose name had come up in his earlier conversation with his mother. "What is it you want?"

"I've come to see how you will look for tomorrow night since I cannot attend. My family would be furious to know that I am here in Romania and not staying with them. So I must remain unseen by them", Bianca replied walking up to Endymion as if he were her prey.

Running a hand across his shoulder blades she stopped at his wrist when she came to stand beside him. "I must say you look handsome", she said huskily.

She leaned in for a kiss for which Endymion turned his head away. "What's wrong? Not too long ago you were begging for my attention", Bianca asked her demeanor changed to one more fierce and angered.

"I am in no mood for those types of games Bianca", Endymion replied coldly looking down into her piercing emerald eyes.

Squaring her shoulders she stepped forward, her wavy fiery locks glinting in the waning moonlight. "You have never turned me away before. What woman has taken my place", she demanded jealously.

Endymion shook his head and grabbed her by the shoulders. "No one Bianca. Calm your rage and jealousy. I am simply not in the mood. Now leave me be", he answered his voice hard and warning of what might come should she disobey.

With a huff she turned her head and stepped away from his harsh hold. "Very well my prince. I shall leave you. Goodnight", her voice cold as she bowed before him. Within a blink of an eye Endymion was left alone once more.

Groaning he ran a hand through his hair before approaching his balcony. "What has come over me", he asked the setting moon.

His desire for other women had been quelled as of recent and for what? If he truly thought about it he would disgust himself. Growling he slammed his hand against the stone knowing that he had left a crack. He returned his angered gaze to the moon and uttered a curse and a vow. These wicked and betrayers' thoughts would end. With that he walked away from the night knowing that soon it would give way to day.

**Reviews please! – Silent Figure**


	10. Masquerade Ball

**Title: For Love or War**

**Author: silent figure**

**Chapter: Ten**

**Author's Note: Oh me, oh my it has been FOREVER since I've updated any of my stories. I am posting two new chapters for this story and I hopefully will have a new one up for "Revenge is Sweet" and "Ashes of the Past" here soon. Those new chapters are complete and I do have outlines made up for each one so I know where each story is headed. And let me warn you, they are all pretty long. Also, I'm working on a new one. I haven't come up with a name yet, but I think it's my best story yet. So enjoy. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.**

A lightened hue of darkness stood around the room as a womanly figure touched at her hair one more time. Quietly the woman opened her door and slipped through into the hallway only to run into another body. A squeak of fright escaped her mouth before it was covered by this other body's hand. "My lord Serenity do you want to get us caught before we have even left", whispered Minette, the owner of the hand that covered the young princess's mouth.

Serenity simply shook her head no and received the freedom of her voice once more. "Sorry, you frightened me. You said we'd meet at your room", Serenity replied lightly.

"Well you took too long to get ready. Now come Zachariah awaits us at the doors with a few servants to open the doors once the sun has finished setting. Our human servants have already prepared our horses and carriage. Artemis knows his story and everything is all set. Now if you would only keep your mouth shut and keep us from getting caught then I think we just might get away with this", Minette replied her voice filled with warning that mocked her.

Serenity glared, but said nothing as she followed her cousin down the stair well, all the way to the ground level where her eldest cousin awaited them. "You look stunning cousin", Zachariah whispered as he placed a kiss on her cheek in greeting.

"As do you, my, my I have never seen you so dressed up", Serenity stated looking over her cousin's white prince costume studded in sapphires and lined in blue satin. He reminded her of what a French prince might look like, with a blue mask to frame his lovely grey green eyes.

"I know my sister made me I dare say. I hate to reveal that though I look good in it, I do feel as though I am a peacock from the court of France. Rather embarrassing", he replied trying to speak only to her though his words caught the ears of his younger sister.

"I heard that you fool. And you look fine. Now I think it is time", she said directing the group's attention to the opening doors. The night greeted them as they stepped forward into it. It took them only a few moments to get inside the carriage and be on their way, for fear that if they did not leave soon they would be caught. And all the while unbeknownst to them they had been watched. Eyes of blue followed their carriage's trail through the hills until they had disappeared out of sight.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Music and dancing poured inside the halls of the Sorin Mansion and the Vardy's could not help but gasp in wonder at the sights before them. The ball was extravagant in style and music. "This is wonderful Endymion", Amelia said her eyes overlooking the ballerinas who were dancing on the silks hanging from the ceiling above the guests heads.

"I must agree", he said his voice showing just as much awe for what he was seeing. Around them were structures and sculptures made of pure crystal with only silk draperies for which young women twirled around in. So tiny were they that they almost seemed as though they were fairies from the tales he had heard as a boy.

"Enjoying our masque already old friend", a deep voice questioned from behind the group.

"Indeed I am Nic. It is stunning. Now I know you know Amelia, but this to my right is my sister Rayeanna and to my left Amelia's sister Mirela", Endymion said not hesitating to introduce his accompanying family.

"I thought your parents were planning on attending with you", questioned Nic whose eyebrows rose in surprise.

"After the rumors of the Rumini's showing up they thought it best not to. Actually, my father did not want to come, my mother stayed to calm his nerves", Endymion replied with a deep chuckle.

"Oh I understand. But I assure you that the Rumini's did not accept their invitation formally so we are not expecting them. Now enjoy yourselves we have orderves of ALL kinds and might I suggest you lovely ladies partake in the fine dancing", Nic suggested his arms gesturing towards the ballroom for which many couples were twirling around.

"Thank you Nic. I shall see you later this night I hope", Endymion inquired out of curiosity.

"But of course", Nicolas replied with a smile before he bowed away from his guests and went on to attend to his other host duties.

"Lovely people no", Mirela asked her voice barely audible above the grandeur of the masquerade. Murmurs of the people surrounding them flooded the room as did the music.

"Indeed", Endymion said his eyes trailing over the lovely women walking by him. Some of whom passed by with suggestive looks directed his way, others just simply giggled with their companions when they met Endymion's cold blue eyes.

"Well I think it is rather boring just standing here", Rayeanna interjected a look of utter boredom etched on her lovely face. After receiving silence for an answer she began to walk away.

"And where do you think you are going", Endymion questioned with authority as he looked at his sister.

"To have some fun instead of waiting around for you and our cousins to finish gawking", Rayeanna replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Rayeanna your parents told us to stick together", Amelia cried over the noise of the ball, though what she had said had fallen upon deaf ears.

"Well then I am off as well", Mirela said loosening her grip from Endymion's arm and heading towards the food platters.

Even with protest she went and Amelia could not help but cross her arms in frustration. Looking up at Endymion she asked, "Where shall we meet and at what time?"

"The entrance two hours before dawn. Be careful Amelia", Endymion said his eyes glued to the dance floor most likely looking among the many women for one that he might bed this night.

"Very well. Litarena had told me that there is a telescope set up on the balcony I shall be there if not the library, should you be looking for me", Amelia told him before setting off in the direction of the ballroom balcony.

Endymion barely registered her message for he felt that something was amiss. Walking around he walked in to the ballroom, searching for the objects that were surely out of place, the presence that he knew was not supposed to be there. Finally he came upon the stair case and stopped short. His breath hitched at his throat. "Oh my look at her", a woman beside him whispered talking about the people descending the stair case.

"They are dressed peculiar. Though I say rather in envy that that woman in the middle with the white dress descending is by far the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen", another woman replied.

"Indeed and I must say she looks familiar", the first woman replied back. Endymion could not help but catch their words and it was to his disliking that he had to agree with the second woman.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serenity smiled as she descended from the stairs into the ballroom. People danced all around beneath the brilliant enormous chandelier that when caught by light caused the walls to light with crystal shapes. "Beautiful", Serenity heard her cousin say from behind her.

"Indeed it is Minette", Serenity replied. They had opted to enter the back way when they had arrived so as not to run into any Vardy at the door. They had wound up getting lost in the mansion until finally they had come upon the double doors that lead them down to the ballroom. It was strange for Serenity could not remember there being a stair case when she had been there for the negotiations.

"Ladies I feel a bit nervous about this", Zachariah said loud enough so only they could hear.

"Calm down Zachariah it shall be fun. Enjoy yourself. I hear that there is a telescope pointed at the stars on the grand balcony. Perhaps you could visit there", Minette interjected her voice laced with light annoyance.

Serenity just simply laughed tilting her head back unaware of the male attention directed upon her. Finally they came upon the ground and touched the dance floor. Several people starred at the group in awe, others like women glared at Serenity and Minette who were dressed rather scantily in their opinions. Serenity directed smiles at them before making her way around the crowd followed by her cousins. Strangely most of the ballrooms attention was on them as they made their way through, including that of one prince. "Think they think we are here to kill them or something", Minette whispered with an arched brow.

"Perhaps", Serenity replied with a laugh only to stop short as she felt a familiar brush and shock. She had brushed by someone and immediately she turned around expecting to find the person she most wanted to avoid this night. To her pleasure she did not find him, though she did catch sight of a black haired man with a similar cut to his. His face, however, was faced away from her and she did not want to search it out.

"Strange", she muttered to herself before continuing. One of her hands clasped onto her dress so she did not trip over it.

A touch of Zachariah's hand stopped her and she faced him. "What is it cousin, ready to leave?"

"No I am just informing you I am leaving you to find the telescope and that we should meet at the top of the stairs again two hours before sunrise. Now enjoy and behave yourselves. I do not want to find out that you two have caused any sort of destruction", Zachariah replied sternly.

Both girls nodded their heads and with that he took his leave, he was sure he did not want to stay around the rather large crowd any longer. Minette then turned to Serenity and said, "Well you go find Litarena and alert her of our presence here. I am going man hunting."

"Very well. Choose wisely this time, the last man you chose was interested in one things only", Serenity replied with a smirk.

"Mmm…yes well I can't say I didn't enjoy his intentions. Now I must take my leave I'm sure I shall see you around", Minette said in return before disappearing, the look of seduction written on her face.

Serenity giggled and continued through the crowds until finally she came towards the entrance where the host and hostess normally were. "Serenity", a voice behind her questioned with worry.

Turning around she faced Litarena who looked stunning in a green off the shoulder dress similar to the ones she had taken to wearing as of late. Her light green mask covered her eyes, but did not hide her identity. "What are you doing here", she asked her eyes wide with apparent worry.

"What do you mean, you invited me and I accepted", Serenity replied with a raised eyebrow in obvious confusion.

Litarena grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side in an area of the entrance where there was hardly anyone around. "Yes, but that was informally. I did not expect the Vardy to accept theirs formally which they did. And your family did not. We were not expecting you", Litarena said in a hushed whisper of urgency.

"We feared it would be rude to back out", Serenity returned, a sudden worry filling up inside.

"Oh dear Nic will be furious. But do stay; it would be horrible for you have to come all this way for nothing. Just stay clear of the Vardy, they are all dressed in black this night. I shall meet up with you later after I have done proper greetings. Who all have you brought?"

"Just my cousins Minette and Zachariah", Serenity replied a bit of the worry eased from her shoulders. At least she could stay.

Serenity watched as Litarena's eyes that had once briefly glanced behind her now starred in that direction. "Is that not your cousin Jean at the door", she questioned.

Serenity whipped around immediately and followed the direction of her gaze. Fear welled in her as she indeed starred at her cousin. He had followed them. Panic immediately rose up in her. "Oh I dare say it is. Excuse me Litarena I shall let you attend to your hostess duties." And before Litarena could ever reply she set off after her cousin who had walked into the ballroom.

"God damn it Jean", Serenity muttered furiously as she pushed her way through the people following his bright blonde hair. Just as she was gaining on him she felt someone grab her arm and then did nothing as she was spun around to face her other cousin Minette.

"Cousin I have found a man already", Minette said a gigantic smile enveloping her face.

"Not now Minette", Serenity replied with a growl trying to search out her cousin again. She spotted him a few people away.

"But look there, is he not divinely handsome", Minette insisted in a way that Serenity gave into.

"Ugh…which one", she asked hoping that Minette would make it quick because she knew she would never leave her alone should she ignore her.

Minette pointed over towards the food tables where a group of men stood. One in particular catching her eye, a certain one that immediately caused hate to well up inside of her. "That one there in the black with the white hair. And those icy blue eyes. I think I shall beckon to him", Minette replied.

Serenity's eyes widened for Minette was talking of the cause of her hate. A man she knew as Marian of the Vardy. Turning to Minette she replied fiercely, "No he is not a good idea."

"And why is that? Because you want him for yourself", she asked defensively her hand planting itself on her hip, suggesting she was ready to bring out her attitude.

"No he's a….damn he's gone", Serenity realized as she lost sight of her other cousin, the one that could cause a repeat in history, one that would doom their peace with the Sorin's.

"Who is? Oh you've spotted yourself one. Well I will let you be on your way then", Minette said quickly before using her vampirac powers to disappear in the crowd, knowing that she would loose sight of her chosen one for the night if she kept bantering with Serenity, besides she could hinder her even further in that she disagreed with her choice.

"Damn it Minette no. I shall be babysitting all night", Serenity growled to herself as her eyes combed over the crowds once more.

She set off searching among the people unknowing of the dark haired man who followed her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Zachariah stepped onto the nearly empty balcony with a smile on his lips for tonight was indeed a perfect night for stargazing. And with the brand new telescope that Nic was proud to own he could not wait to see what the heavens held for him this night. Perhaps he would see a shooting star. He approached it and was happy to find it unused. After a few moments he had figured it out and began to look upon one of his favorite planets. "Hello Venus, what have you for me tonight", he asked himself.

Finding nothing there he switched the telescope towards the open stars and gasped at the sight of a shooting one. Following it with his telescope he could not help but let out a chuckle.

"Oh my, I'm sorry I'll just leave you", a startled voice said bringing him back down from his thoughts into the reality before him. There was a woman before him with short curly blackish blue hair and blue eyes he was sure he knew.

She wore a black blue hemmed costume he recognized to be of old style. It had a roman dip with long black sleeves the connected at the wrist and shoulder, but was cut in half so her bare arms were showing. The fabric clung to her chest and at her waist fell limp so as to hide the shape of her legs, unlike the dress of his sister. Most noticeable was the sapphire hanging from her head in a similar fashion as his cousin Serenity and a matching one that adorned her neck. Covering her face was a black thick in width see through lace with two slits in it for eyes. The woman before him was gorgeous in his eyes and after a few moments of staring he finally opened his mouth and replied, "No, no it's quite…alright. I was just finishing anyway. Besides I have one at home."

Amelia watched the man in blue before her well aware of his identity though knowing he had yet to figure out who she was. Deciding it best to not reveal the truth she replied, "Really? Oh how I wish we did. I find the stars absolutely fascinating…I mean well they are quite beautiful." Her voice was soft and meek as she spoke though she could not keep her voice from being genuinely interested. Looking down at her hands she found it best not to meet his piercing gaze.

"Indeed they are my lady. I am most curious about what they truly are and how they burn so bright. Well enough of my babble I should leave you", He said realizing her discomfort seeing as how she would barely look at him.

He began to walk away and only a few steps after he had past her she said, "Would you mind setting it up for me. I would love to see Mercury and I'd greatly appreciate the help."

He turned around with a small smile on his lips and asked, "Interested in the messenger god my lady?"

"I beg of your pardon sir", she asked her eyebrows scrunched a little in confusion as to what he was talking about. For she was most familiar with Greek mythology and the messenger god was actually Hermes.

"Roman mythology, the equivalent of Hermes", he continued noting her confusion and beginning to realize that perhaps he best not take interest in her. Surely a Sorin would know what he was talking about if not a Rumini.

"Oh well then yes, I am interested in him", she replied meekly realizing that his demeanor was changing slightly. She knew he was beginning to realize who she was.

"Well then I should adjust this for you", he said interrupting the silence that had fallen between them for a few moments. He went about his work; finally recognizing who it was that was before him. The Vardy woman from the negotiations was she and it irked him to have been attracted to her. "There all done", he finally said after a few adjustments and minutes of silence.

"Thank you for everything", she said clearly knowing that he knew. That communication came between them with the clash of their gazes.

"And you my lady", he replied with a slightly cold voice and a crisp bow before he left her alone the balcony. Sighing after she was sure she was alone she approached the telescope and peered through the lenses. It was still warm from his own eye being placed there and mercury was clearer than she had seen in a long while.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jean glanced around the people dancing on the floor searching for his treacherous cousin and siblings. He could not help but be angered at them for not including him in such trouble as this. It was of his nature to do what they were trying to get away with now. Attending a ball they clearly were not meant to attend was something he would do, not his elder brother and rarely his younger sister. Jean stopped short as he caught sight of a woman who was particularly ravishing. Before him was a lovely woman dressed in an all black gown the top was corset like in its curvature and hugged her mid section extenuating her bosom. Jean's eyebrow lifted at that. After her waist the dress fell to her feet in a nice pool. She wore long sleeves though the material was see through to match her mask. Tear drop rubies adorned her neck and ears. Her black hair was up in curls for which some framed her face and her beautiful blue violet eyes were framed with a black lace mask that was see through and had holes for eyes. Deep down warning bells went off in Jean for he knew what she was. Her black hair and near violet eyes gave it away. A Vardy. Groaning he watched as Sir Chadwick swept her out onto the dance floor, her smile of acceptance clearly fake. "What is one dance with a Vardy", he questioned out loud before stepping forward into the crowd.

Rayeanna smiled and nodded her head in mock enthusiasm as she listened to her dance partner ramble on about his up and coming business in England. "Of course my lord", she replied without ever hearing his question really. It did not help that the dance was quite slow.

"May I cut in Sir Chadwick is it", a deep voice from behind her asked. Thankfully Chadwick pulled away with a tight smile directed at the man behind her.

"Of course", Chadwick replied to the man's request with a bow before looking at Rayeanna and saying, "it was a pleasure Rayeanna."

Turning around Rayeanna faced her savior. Who she saw was not what she expected for it was very clear the man before her was a Rumini man. Short blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes that half reminded her of the Princess of the Rumini greeted her. He was dressed in a brilliant soldier uniform. It was red like the British though it was lined in gold and black instead. And it was buttoned up all the way to his mid throat from which a black scarf was covering the rest of his neck. He wore black gloves and boots and a red cape. His mask was also black and slim enough so that the lower part of his face was clear and very obviously handsome. "And you are", she asked with a raised eyebrow of interest.

"You're rescuer. You looked dreadfully bored so I thought I could help you out of such a excruciating situation", Jean replied with confidence and all the charm he knew he was capable as he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

They moved together to the dance her eyes never leaving him. "You are aware Rumini that you are dancing with a Vardy are you not", she questioned her voice still serious and tense.

"But of course you're lovely facial features gave it away", Jean replied careless as they continued their waltz.

"How very flattering. It is clear you are a man of charm, but surely it bothers you to dance with your enemy", she continued not quite letting her guard down as her partner seemed to be doing. Surely he would not dance with her unless he had some ulterior motive.

"No of course not. It does quite the opposite it interests me. And surely it would for you as well or else you would never have accepted a dance with me", Jean replied catching her in her own game. She smiled in surprise. There was some wit behind this man.

"Well I would rather dance with my enemy, then spend one more dreadful minute listening to the mindless chatter of Sir Chadwick de Ghent", she replied giving into the adventure of this dance.

"Glad I could be of some service", Jean replied giving her his very known killer smile.

Rayeanna simply ignored it and continued this dance deciding it best not to take the questioning too far.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Minette stood on the wall closest to the balcony her eyes directed upon her target for the night. He spoke with a few people though she found that a smile had yet to grace his lips. He had yet to dance as she had. It was strange that he had not noticed her watching just yet. Playing with her hands she tilted her head on the wall she was leaning on and closed her eyes, beginning to get tired of waiting. When she opened her eyes they widened as she noticed he had finally found her. He was looking at her until her eyes caught his own. He turned away then to talk to Nicolas Sorin, clearly surprised at being caught staring. Sighing she looked down again, only to get a prickly sensation that she was still being watched. A smile graced her lips once more as she lifted her gaze back to look into his own. Her head tilted to the door way before she pushed away from the wall and with her hand gliding across the marble door way she began to walk outside, her eyes holding his own. Her plan of seduction clearly in motion and the beckoning of her eyes inviting him to join her outside. After she had gone outside she completely turned her back to him and walked towards the stair case and descended to the garden level. She stopped and looked up above her glad to see that he followed her out to the balcony and now looked down upon her from its height. For a few moments she could see his hesitation before it disappeared when she gave him her favorite seductive smile, the one few men could withstand before walking in the labyrinth of flowers, heading straight to the fountain. She didn't look behind her this time to see if he followed, already she was sure he had. She waited a few minutes as she looked upon the statue standing in the middle of the fountain. She looked to the side when she heard his footsteps until they stopped just a few feet away from her. "You followed me", she stated her voice husky as she turned around to face him.

"You beckoned me my lady", he replied his voice cold as he looked over the woman before him.

"Yes I suppose I did", she replied with a smirk before walking over to the fountain and sitting at it's edge. Looking him over she tried to judge what kind of man he was. His attire was plain with just a white ruffled shirt under a nice black suit and black cape and black mask to go along with the outfit.

The silence was strange as his eyes never left her, he seemed worried she might try something, she realized. Looking to the statue behind her she spoke,

"Mmmm…Venus, the goddess. Beautiful is she no?"

His eyes finally left her and looked to the statue behind her. His glance impersonal and simply taking in what he saw. There was no form of awe what so ever in his eyes. "Yes. Very, after all she is the goddess of love, beauty, and sexuality. Betrayer to her husband for the love of Mars", he replied with no emotion. He just spoke in facts as if he were reading from a book.

Minette's gaze became curious then. "Ah…I see I have run into a man who knows his Roman mythology. How intriguing", she said her voice deep and knowing.

"What do you want", Marian finally asked his patience for this mysterious woman running out. He did not like mysteries though he sought them out only to solve them. She was a beautiful woman who had beckoned to him and a Rumini no less, or at least she appeared to be. Why she would do that was what he wanted to know.

"The question is, what do you seek here? After all I am no mortal to feed on. So why follow", she questioned in return.

Standing up she approached him slowly as if she were approaching a beast. His eyes grew wide though showed nothing. He simply watched her come to him. "Answer my question first", he demanded.

She came to be a few inches before him and slowly raised her hand to his face. She lightly brushed his mask as she said, "I am interested to see the man behind this mask."

Marian felt for the first time in his life a shiver uncaused by fear. It was true he had had lust before, but not quite like this. He had never had a woman approach him such as this, most cowered in fear of him even when they admired his coldness and wanted to be taken rough. "I must admit I was curious as well", he replied his voice deeper and a hint softer than before.

"Your name", she questioned her hand dropping to her side as she took a step back from him, though she still remained close.

"Yours", he asked in return his eyebrow lifted as to what this woman wanted. She was still mysterious to him, her intentions he was not sure of.

"I asked first", she replied tilting her head in confidence a sassy smile gracing her lush lips.

"Marian. Now you", he said in an almost demanding manor expecting her to just leave in annoyance at his cautious behavior.

"Minette", she replied taking a few steps closer to him to the point of clear crossing of personal boundaries before she spoke again, "I think our true question and mystery to solve this night good sir is what we are doing here."

A bit of a smile actually appeared at the corners of his lips as he grabbed onto her arms and pulled her a bit closer. "Don't I frighten you", he whispered close to her ear.

He was surprised as she pulled her ear away from him and then went close to his and replied in a whisper, "No, I think it is I that frightens you."

And then unknowingly she committed the biggest sin to her family, she placed her lips upon his, and to both of their surprises it unleashed a fire they had never expected, Marian the most surprised for he had a feeling of what he held in his arms, though her exact identity went unknown.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Serenity stopped short as she saw her cousin exit the ballroom and go onto the balcony for which she was soon followed by Marian. Panic rose up in her that she found herself pushing her way across the crowds to get to her cousin. Once outside she realized they were no where to be seen. "Oh no they must have gone into the gardens", Serenity whispered to herself in panic as she descended to the garden level. It did not take her long to get lost and even when she extended her inhuman hearing she could not pin point her cousin's location. There was no sound in the garden what so ever.

Groaning she sat on a bench she had found after a lot of searching. "Just great, way to ruin the night family", she said out loud to herself.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Amelia, too, had seen Marian and Minette disappear onto the balcony and immediately set off for her cousin Endymion. She found him just coming off the dance floor and with a grim look on his face. "Endymion", she called immediately catching his attention.

Approaching him she feared giving him the news. " I am sure you have already seen for yourself. But the Rumini are here and Marian followed one of them", she said quickly and worriedly.

His eyes widened and immediately a defensive look crossed his face. "Where", was all he asked in an urgent tone.

"They went into the garden I don't know where though. Serenity followed them too", Amelia replied somewhat hesitantly.

"I pray they do not plan on ambushing him. Find Rayeanna and Mirela and prepare them to leave we do not want anything more to go amiss. Understood", he said. Amelia nodded and set off to do as he bid, as he himself made his way out into the night and garden in search of his cousin and the two Rumini women.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Endymion groaned in annoyance as he found himself clearly lost in the labyrinth of a garden Nic claimed to be a masterpiece. In his mind the garden was a waste of time and was surely created by the mind of a twisted and spiteful person who probably would be laughing at the inhabitants who got lost in his work. He stopped short as he heard a snap of a twig come from the other side of the green wall. Walking forward cautiously he came to an opening and stepped into it slowly. In front of him was a bench and to the left was a dark corner.

Serenity held her breath and quelled her fear. She had heard him walking and had stood up to see who approached. She was merely trying to peak through the leafy wall when it made a snap loud enough for the one who was approaching to hear. She had no clue who approached her and so she stayed hidden in the shadows and watched with wide eyes as none other than the Prince of the Vardy walked around the corner. He stopped in his place staring at the shadows right at her. With a mental sigh she thought it best to try to make a run for it, and so she bolted.

Endymion saw a flash of light trying to get past him and grabbed onto the arm just barely, the person was going so fast. Unfortunately it yanked the runner back for which he let fall to the ground. Before his eyes was the Rumini princess. "Funny I should run into you here", he said his voice sarcastic.

"So nice to see you too", Serenity snarled as she stood up wiping off her white dress hoping that it did not get stained by the grass.

"Where is he", Endymion questioned getting straight to the point, his fear for his Lord of War elevated.

"Where is who", Serenity questioned only guessing as to whom he was talking about in her mind.

"Marian", Endymion replied curtly taking a menacing step closer to Serenity who raised an eyebrow.

"I do not know, now if you'll excuse me", Serenity replied deciding it was best to get away from him.

To her misfortune attempting to get by him the second time was not a success either. He proceeded by grabbing her arm and forcing her against the near by green wall, the force for which he forced her against it so hard that she knocked the back of her head against it. "You know where he is and I'm not letting you leave without you telling me exactly where he is. Don't think I'm stupid, I know your whore of a cousin lead him away from the ball, probably so you could exact your revenge on him for your capture", Endymion growled.

Serenity's eyes enhanced a thousand fold from the blue they had once been and her anger was so high she was sure it blocked out any sound. With all her strength she shoved him away from her, causing him to fly into the rock wall opposite of them. He landed on the bench, after his throw against the wall, causing it to shatter into pieces. "I warned you once before Vardy that I do not like to be manhandled nor do I enjoy one insulting my family", Serenity hissed as she stepped forward towards Endymion whom was beginning to stand up.

He brushed himself, never looking at her, or replying to what she had said. Lifting her chin she turned away to walk a smirk on her lips. Though, this smirk did not last long for she was forced to the ground a minute later by Endymion who had her facing up towards him, his hand tight around her neck. "Go ahead and do it Endymion, repeat history", Serenity rasped out.

"Tell me where my cousin is Serenity that is all I want from you", Endymion snarled trying his hardest to calm the inner beast inside of him, the one that longed to tear her to shreds. He could feel her form wriggling beneath him and suddenly that beast was quelled, and a different one arose. To his utter surprise her eyes returned to their normal color and in fact darkened a little.

"Let go of me", she demanded huskily, as she wrapped her hand around his though she did not try to pry his hand from her neck.

Slowly he released her although he was sure his body did it of its own accord. He stood up quickly and turned away from her. Serenity rolled onto her side and coughed a little to regain the air her lungs had lost, before she too stood up. Wiping off her dress she was glad to find only one small stain had managed to find its way onto her costume and only so small that no normal person would see it. "I don't know where your cousin is honestly, I am searching for them just as you are. For all I know your cousin could have killed mine", Serenity said looking at his back half expecting him to attack her.

Before Endymion could reply voices were heard, voices that belonged to the Sorin's. "Damn it Lita if any harm comes to the royals from either side do you know what will happen? The war will escalate. And we shall have to choose sides once more", Nick exclaimed loudly.

With that Endymion grabbed Serenity and pulled her into the dark corner for which she had been hiding earlier. Her front faced his as he pushed her close against the wall trying to blend in.

"I know darling. Let's just find them before they find each other and separate them. Lord knows what could have happened to them already", Lita replied.

"God could this get any worse? A repeat in history would only damage everything, the peace we are coming much closer to", Nicolas rambled.

Serenity looked up at Endymion her eyebrows scrunched and her eyes questioning only to find that his were the same way. The two of them had heard of no peace, and knew of nothing like it. "Such progress they have made. Oh darling I'll check behind that corner", they heard Litarena say.

Both panicked and before Serenity could say anything Endymion smashed his lips against hers and lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, thrusting his pelvis against hers as he did so. At first Serenity did nothing until the temptation became too much and she opened her mouth to his probing tongue. "Oh! Oh I'm sorry", exclaimed a surprised Litarena who ran back around the corner to her awaiting husband.

"Just some lovers darling, definitely not them", Litarena said her voice clearly distressed.

"Were they…" questioned Nicolas who found that he could not finish his question about what it was Litarena saw the lovers doing.

"I daresay it rather looked like they were. Let's just leave they can probably hear us", Litarena replied in a voice that said the matter should not be brought up again and with that the couple left the royal two to themselves.

As soon as they were gone Endymion pulled away from Serenity and dropped her legs causing her to fall to the ground. "Don't do that again", Serenity glared upwards as she tried to catch her breath and just before she wiped her mouth.

"What's the matter enjoyed that a bit too much", he questioned with a chuckle in his voice. Serenity stood up and slapped him hard across the face before she shouldered him out of her way with a huff.

"Look I did what I had to do. If they had caught us together how would we explain that? Especially with their suspicions of us already, I do not want anyone to think I would take a Rumini as a lover", Endymion explained to his angered companion.

"If she had come closer she might have realized who we were you fool, then how would we explain it? You were lucky and should you ever attempt to kiss me again Vardy I shall rip your heart out", Serenity threatened though she found she did not have much conviction behind what she was saying. That kiss was like nothing she had ever felt before. In fact it took all her might after he had released her not to jump him again and continue where they had started. The flame in her had ignited so powerfully that even as she tried to hate him, she found she still wanted him.

"I saved our asses woman, be grateful. Besides I gave you a taste of what you've never had before", he said cockily.

"What disgust", Serenity shot back as she crossed her arms staring at the man before her in challenge.

He found himself completely caught off guard to that statement. "Look we should find our cousins before Litarena and Nicolas do. Besides I've had enough of this foolery", Endymion ground out before turning his back and actually leaving. In truth, if he had stayed he would not know what he would have done. His lust for her had not died after the kiss like he had lead her to believe, no he had wanted to do exactly what Litarena had thought the two were doing.

He ignored the fact that Serenity followed him cautiously, unaware of her disheveled appearance and bruised lips. After awhile of silent walking Endymion turned on her and asked, "Is there a reason you are following me?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes as if his question's answer was something obvious. "You think I'd let you find my cousin and yours so you Vardy's could outnumber her 2 to 1", Serenity asked in return.

Endymion felt his hand clench to the point that his knuckles turned white. "You are lucky we are on neutral territory Rumini or I swear…"

"What? You'll attack me again? You think I'm afraid of you", Serenity questioned mockingly.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do think you are afraid of me. Your heart races every time I'm near you, I can hear it", Endymion replied with a smirk.

Serenity shook her head with a smirk before stepping closer to Endymion and saying, "And you think I can't hear yours speeding up? Even now as I get closer I hear it pick up it's pace."

Endymion snarled before spinning on his foot and walking away, Serenity smiling in triumph as she followed. Together they walked until finally the balcony came into view. To their utter luck they found the right turn to lead them to the stairs leading up to the ballroom which was still lively with music and people. Before either could say something two others came from another opening of the labyrinth. Minette stopped short as she saw Serenity right next to the Vardy prince. "Serenity are you alright", she questioned forgetting all about her adventure in the labyrinth with the mysterious Marian.

"You", Marian growled his eyes narrowed and his teeth barred. Serenity in turn did the same.

"What is going on", Minette asked noticing that the Vardy prince came to stand beside Marian who was staring fiercely at her cousin.

"Get over here Minette we are leaving now. It is no longer safe", Serenity ordered her eyes beginning to illuminate to that color that most feared.

Minette walked over to her cousin obediently her eyes furrowed. "What were you doing with the Vardy prince", she asked loudly and in front of the other men.

"We were looking for you cousin and…for him. We stayed near one another for fear of either party outnumbering the other", Serenity replied her eyes never leaving the other two present, both of whom said nothing.

"What are you talking about either party", Minette questioned fearfully for she was beginning to see a bigger picture, one in which she did not like.

"That man whom you just spent time with is a Vardy. The Vardy who is responsible for my capture as well as your brother's, perhaps even your father's", Serenity answered.

Minette gasped and stood horrified. She had just bedded her enemy and the one responsible for nearly ripping her family apart at that. "Is it true", she asked turning on Marian her own teeth shown.

"Yes and if I had known exactly who you were earlier what happened between us surely never would have happened in the first place", he replied with a cold smirk that sent chills up Minette's spine.

Minette lunged at him, but Serenity stopped her by grabbing at her arms. "Not here cousin, we will return the favor upon him later. Now let us take our leave", Serenity said calmly and soothingly.

Minette hissed at her cousin, her eyes blazing blue though not as fierce as when her cousin was in Minette's similar state. Serenity, however, was not afraid and merely released her soothing energy into her cousin. "We cannot, law forbids us as does history. Now come", Serenity whispered.

After a few moments Minette's posture relaxed and her head bowed in submission. Serenity wrapped an arm around her and lead her to the stairway. "Go up and get Zachariah and Sean. Tell them we are leaving", Serenity ordered.

"But where are you going", Minette questioned her eyes worried for her cousin's safety, especially if she was returning to the Vardys.

"Nowhere that is unsafe. Now go, it is an order that I will not allow you to refuse do you understand", Serenity said with warning in her tone.

Minette sighed and nodded her head before trudging up the stairs. After she had disappeared from sight Serenity turned upon the two men. "Should you tell anyone of the events tonight gentlemen know this, I will hunt you down and kill you myself. And Marian know that you already have that coming to you because of the events in the castle", Serenity growled.

Marian took a step forward to confront her, but Endymion's hand on his shoulder stayed him. "No one will know Serenity. It would ruin my general's reputation as well as your cousins", Endymion replied.

Serenity nodded her head and turned on her heel, but was stopped short by Endymion's continuation, "And you should know that if you should ever threaten death on me again then I shall hold you to it."

Serenity took a deep breath and said nothing before she walked up the stairway. As she walked into the ballroom she was surrounded by her family. "We have much to discuss Serenity", Jean said in a playful tone.

"That will be for later Jean. Now we are to leave", Serenity replied seriously her voice indicating her lack of happiness.

"Oh but the fun is just getting started", Jean complained with a laugh in his voice though he found only his brother held a carefree attitude as his.

"No, we leave now. I shall send a letter to Litarena of thanks, but for now we must leave. And that is that", Serenity replied as she walked towards the stairs knowing her cousins would follow.

"What is wrong", Jean questioned a just as confused Zachariah. Zachariah just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Something had happened this night to the women of their family that worried the brothers.


	11. The Consequences of Such Mischief

**Title: For Love or War**

**Author: silent figure**

**Chapter: Eleven**

**Author's Note: Here's yet another chapter for you all. Hope I'll have more out soon. Sorry I've just started college and it's pretty damn busy. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.**

The ride home from the Ball had been silent for the stiffness that hung between Serenity and Minette was one so tangible that it even affected Jean and Zachariah. Jean was the only one who had attempted to make conversation, though his attempts failed miserably with a one or two word response from his cousin and his sister. He knew, something had happened at that ball and he was going to be damned if he did not find out. Of course he would get that answer after he got one from the leader of the whole expedition about why he was excluded. Finally the carriage came to a halt and peering outside the window Serenity was happy to finally be home and away from the Vardy prince. Hopefully, she would never see him again. The door was opened for them and the women exited followed by the men. "Serenity, can I have a word", Jean asked.

"After I have had one with your sister cousin", Serenity replied with a soft but forced smile.

"Alright", Jean said with a raised eyebrow and a clear look of confusion for which he made on purpose to get his cousin to acknowledge that not everyone was included in the understanding between Serenity and Minette.

Minette of course only averted her eyes from all at the mention that she was to be spoken to by Serenity. Probably to be chastised for her actions with the Vardy man. Shame washed over her at the thoughts of her forbidden activity with Marian, the Vardy. Serenity ignored her Cousin Jean's look that indicated he wanted in on the secret between Minette and Serenity. Together the group walked into the home and was greeted by Artemis. "You are very lucky you've come home when you have. You all should change into clothes that actually are fitting of taking a night ride before anyone see's you. And then you each should join your parents in the family room", Artemis suggested though what he was saying came out as more of an order.

The younger generation all nodded their heads and set about to do as he had said. Though, Serenity forced her cousin Minette to change in her room. Before entering into her room Serenity checked to make sure Melita was no where to be seen. Once she figured it was all clear she pulled her cousin into the room with her and shut the door behind her. "I told you not to go near him", Serenity started the conversation off chastising her cousin.

"I didn't know Serenity, I swear. I just thought that you didn't want me running around with just some man", Minette replied looking down in embarrassment as she sat on Serenity's bed.

"What exactly did the two of you do", Serenity questioned coming to sit beside Minette who refused to look at her.

Minette could not bring herself to reply. Serenity sighed and asked, "How far did it go?"

"Much too far", Minette finally worked up the nerve to reply. Her eyes slightly glancing at her cousin before turning back towards the ground, her mind replaying the events of the night over and over in her mind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_The kiss was a spark to their fire as his hands roamed up and down her back. He turned her around and pushed her back against the marble wall that surrounded the fountain on three sides. Lifting his lips from hers he trailed them down the side of her neck. She tilted her head back to give him access, all the while her hands untying the strings that held his cape to his shoulders. That fell to the ground unnoticed by the passionate couple. One of his hands wound itself in her hair and forcibly brought her lips back to his. As their tongues fought for dominance she guided his hand and led it to the slit in her skirt, causing even him surprise by her boldness. In truth, neither knew how far this would go. And the wild part of her told her she wanted it to go all the way, the other half telling her that the two could easily get caught and the indecency of the situation would have quite an effect on her reputation. However, her cautions were thrown to the wind when she felt him slide her shoulder strap down causing her dress to slide further down to her waist, her breasts exposed to him. His lips did not take long to explore her curvatures. After he had his fill his mouth found hers again. She felt her body move of its own accord to remove him of his jacket and to her surprise he allowed her to pull his white long sleeved shirt up over his shoulders. Her hands explored his musculature for which she found him to be a perfect male specimen. All the while his hand slid expertly up her thigh and bunched the rest of her gown up to her hips. After his actions she returned his boldness by untying the strings that held up his pants. He plunged into her only a moment later with such a force that it drew a gasp of surprise. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Minette opened her eyes for what happened next was as old as time and though she regretted whom she spent it with, it was still the best time she had ever had. "I bedded him Serenity", Minette finally allowed herself to admit.

Minette flinched as she heard Serenity's intake of breath expecting a huge reprimand. "Well then…we shall tell no one of this. So long as you never see him again", Serenity replied sympathetically.

Minette's head snapped in the direction of Serenity her eyes revealing her utter shock at Serenity's reply. "You are my best friend Mina do you honestly think I'd betray you over this", Serenity asked in response to Minette's surprise, going so far as to call Minette by her childhood nickname.

"But the severity of what I did, Serenity surely you must understand it", Minette responded.

"I do. But I forgive it, we may be immortal, but we are in some ways still human. Mistakes do happen to vampires. Now quit punishing yourself", Serenity replied patting her cousin's leg.

Minette then hugged her cousin squeezing in all her gratefulness for Serenity. "Thank you cousin", she said before kissing Serenity's cheek.

Serenity nodded her head, feeling guilt inside for though she had not gone as far as Minette did with a Vardy, she had still done something forbidden with one. That kiss had not left her mind all night and in her she felt a shame for having letting it happen that was somewhat akin to Minette's. "Go change and meet us downstairs", Serenity stated getting up and heading over to her dresser so that she could change into more comfortable clothes.

"Ok", Minette said in return as she stood up and walked over to the door, opening it she checked to make sure no one was approaching so as to see her in her costume, "Oh and Serenity how about tomorrow night I repay you. I know a place we could go to and relax, you'd love it. I found it last time we visited. Haven't told anyone about it, except you."

"Sounds good", Serenity agreed to the idea. She needed a break from all this activity around her. The past few weeks had been one event right after the other and if it wasn't eventful then she would be stuck in the house bored out of her mind. Knowing Minette she probably had found a beautiful scenic place. Sighing she walked over to her vanity and sat down looking herself over in the mirror. Carefully she slipped off her tiara and placed it on the open box in front of her, her hands lightly grazing the dangling moon. Her hair was a little disheveled though surprisingly her curls were still in tact. Skillfully she unbuttoned her lovely silver corset and pulled it from her chest, her chest rising, taking in the air it had previously been denied because of the restraint. Standing up, she walked the corset over to her bed and slipped her white dress off after she unhooked the back that held it up. She let it pool at her feet and as she stepped forward she felt something strange, almost like another person's presence. One she was familiar with, but for some reason she could not pin point. Looking around her she extended her senses and found that none but her was in the room. Quickly she changed into a pair of trouser's and a woman's blouse before exiting her room. She did not like feeling like she was being watched by someone, especially when all her senses told her she was alone. Quickly she walked down the stairs and joined the rest of her family in the family room. Everyone was spread out on the sofas and chairs around the fire, including all of her cousin's. "Took you long enough, I swear you're like a turtle Serenity", Jean jested.

"I have a long life I have no need to rush", Serenity shot back with a smile as she came to sit at her favorite place. Her father sat in a grand chair on the left of the fire place and always she sat on the floor with her back at his legs. As a child when they had family gatherings she would sit there closest to her father because she feared the people whom she only barely knew at the time. His powerful legs were comforting at her back and they were closest to the fire, and though she had no use for heat, the warmth of the fire still felt good upon her pale skin.

"So did you all enjoy your ride", her father asked the younger generation of his family, his eyes briefly scanning on the three siblings who were spread about the room. Minette was sitting on the arm of the chair her father occupied, opposite of Victor, and on the couch between the two grand chairs sat Gina with her two sons on either side of her.

"Yes, Uncle it was rather invigorating and lively", Jean stated catching Serenity's glare of warning.

He simply smiled slyly. "Oh? And how was a ride so invigorating and lively", asked Gina with curiosity.

Zachariah, Minette, and Serenity were all staring at their blood related fiend hoping that he wouldn't tattle on them simply out of spite for not having been invited. "We ran into a few obstacles that we had to jump over", Jean stated his double meaning reaching the three members of his family who knew the truth of the night's events.

"So…anyway father how was your night? What did you all do", Minette interrupted deciding that she would rather not play this game with her devilish brother. Vladimir raised his eyebrow in suspicion for he knew the workings of his children. Jean was taunting his siblings and cousin because he knew something that neither Vladimir, Gina nor Victor knew, most likely something that the others did not want the family to know.

"Very fine, your uncle and I had a conversation with the war council. We have decided that you Zachariah and you Jean are old enough to start participating as well", Vladimir replied with a hint of pride in his voice as he looked upon his two sons.

The two men looked at each other briefly with a smile, containing their excitement. To be on the war council was to have a direct say upon the families actions. It meant that they would come into roles of leadership and be able to partake in battle. "I am older than Jean and yet I do not get to partake", Minette questioned angry at having being left out.

Serenity stood up, angered for Jean was the very same age as her. "Am I not the heir should I not learn the workings of the family. Someday father it will be I who will execute all the decisions made by the council", she argued.

Both of the men looked upon each other for they had not expected anger from their daughters. "Serenity, you have had more training than any of your other siblings, you have sat at the council's table, but you cannot partake just yet. Your journey and training shall be harder and will take more time than your cousin's. My brother took his place in the council before even I did. A ruler cannot come upon decisions as easily as a council member can, the weight of his or her people is on their shoulders", Victor replied calmly as he took his daughters hand, his eyes asking her to calm down and sit where she was before.

"Minette you have displayed no interest in the war council, your eyes have always been set upon fashion and such. So I deemed that you would be as your mother and take a place in the family outside the council. If your wishes are otherwise then in time after I have seen that you are ready to join then you will", Vladimir spoke for his daughter.

Minette sighed and took her seat. "I am interested father", Minette replied seriously, only Serenity understanding the look of anger in Minette's eyes. It was her want for revenge over her embarrassment. Vladimir just nodded his head in approval as his answer of acceptance.

Once all had returned to their seats Gina patted her son's legs before saying, "Should you two not be proud and happy for these boys?"

Serenity's eyes caught Minette's and for that moment they both shared each other's shame. To become a member of the council was something every one of them had been looking forward to for as long as they could remember, it was something only privileged to the brightest and strongest of the family, the greatest honor apart from being the leader of it. "You're right Aunt Gina", Serenity replied with an apologetic before turning to her two cousins and saying, "congratulations."

The two men nodded their head in thanks. "Yeah congratulations", Minette followed reaching over and throwing a light punch to Zachariah's shoulder, a smile on her face.

"Is there any other announcements to be made father", Serenity questioned tilting her head back to look up at her father.

"Other than you have another tutoring session with Artemis tomorrow night, no", Victor replied ignoring his daughter's look of disappointment and annoyance at having to sit through more lectures.

Serenity ran a hand through her hair and grumbled under her breath in exasperation, "Damn."

"Minette you will as well since you are starting to take the politics and strategies of our family more serious", Vladimir continued.

Minette's form slumped and she was about to open her mouth to complain, before promptly closing it having realized that complaining would not get her on the council. "Good now that that is settled perhaps a story", Gina suggested looking around the room of her family.

"Mother we are not children, we do not need a good night tale to soothe us to sleep. We are all older than many adult humans", Jean complained with a groan.

"Oh come on son we've had discussions of only battles and dreary things or much worse gossip since we have come here. Perhaps a story is better fitted for family time", Vladimir said receiving a grateful smile from his wife.

"And maybe our darling Minette can sing us a song", Victor suggested looking upon his niece with a fond smile.

She rolled her eyes and looked over to her cousin. "Only if I sing it before the story chosen tonight is told and only if my darling cousin sings it with me", Minette bargained.

Serenity sighed and replied to her cousin, "Are you so afraid to sing alone that you must drag me into this?"

"No, I just tire of all the attention I get for my voice capabilities when you cousin are just as talented if not more so", Minette replied in a sickeningly sweet voice so as to effectively irritate her cousin.

"Already your diplomatic skills are showing through, you have a deal", Victor replied with a laugh.

"And I have no say", Serenity asked looking up at her father in shock at having been left out of making her own choice for her.

"Darling, you are still my child and until I am gone from this Earth then I will have a say over your life", Victor replied thus receiving laughter from all around the room.

Serenity crossed her arms and replied haughtily, "You will have no say when I am Queen."

"Even then I will still be your father and an elder at that, I will definitely have a say", Victor countered with an arched brow.

Serenity gave a huff before turning her back to her father. Though she was frustrated slightly at her father's jesting she felt her heart squeeze at his words. All in the room knew that no ruler of either the Vardy or Rumini had ever lived to reach an eldership since the war had begun. All laughed but Serenity at his words. Her mind just drifted over her loss of her mother, her impending loss of her father, and how when he was gone she would follow, unless the war ended. Having noticed Serenity's discomfort Gina quickly spoke up, "Well how about that story? What shall it be?"

"I want to hear about Nero's pregnancy", Jean suggested his eyes a light with mirth for the comedic story was about an Emperor of Rome known for his violence who wished to know what pregnancy was like.

"No that is a poor story. Perhaps the story about Julius Caesar and Mark Antony", Zachariah suggested.

"It's so boring and we've heard it a hundred times, besides if we wanted that story we'd read historical books and Shakespeare's play", Minette complained with a groan as she thought of the story.

"Then you think of something better", Zachariah challenged his sister with a glare before continuing, "oh wait it'd just be a silly little romance story that has no point."

"Romance stories have points Zachariah. They are moral stories about life and love. Not omens, honor, glory, and death like you men so like to have it", Minette shot back at her brother.

"Oh and what story would you choose tonight dear sister", Jean questioned his chin placed in his palm as he starred at her in mock anticipation.

"The story of Cupid and Psyche", Minette replied simply as if the choice for all of them was clear.

All of the men in the room gave a groan of dread. "What is wrong with that story", Minette questioned her brother's in surprise.

"Ugh it's dreadful that is what is wrong with it. Stories like that make a man want to hang himself", Jean replied.

"Alright, alright enough children, you may be older than a normal human being but you act as their adolescents do", Gina intervened having had enough of her children's bickering.

"Serenity, why don't you choose? You usually have tastes that fit all of us very well", Vladimir suggested having noticed that Serenity was the only of the younger generation who kept out of the argument over the story.

"Yes Serenity what story shall it be tonight", Gina continued for her husband in agreement with his decision to have Serenity decide.

All in the room looked upon her with interest. "How about….Ivantie and Camelia", Serenity suggested having thought of no other story.

"It does have intrigue, glory, gore, and romance", Gina said clearly agreeing with the idea and trying to persuade her two sons who had looked as though they were not so sure whether or not to agree with Serenity's choice.

Having heard the gore and glory part both Zachariah and Jean promptly agreed to listen to the story. "And now ladies our song", Victor said changing the subject so as to get their entertainment for the night on the way.

"I don't want to do a long one Mina", Serenity said to her cousin using her cousin's nickname.

"We can do that English one that has been around for a long time. It's very short", Minette replied.

"Oh come now ladies, we'd love to hear your lovely voices and we'd love to hear them for longer than a minute", Gina said asking without directly asking the women to find a longer song.

"How about we sing that one song I wrote and showed you", Serenity suggested having just thought of the only musical inspiration she had ever had.

"I thought it wasn't finished", Minette questioned with a raised eyebrow, knowing what her cousin was talking about.

"It isn't, but it is short enough for us and long enough for them", Serenity replied with a shrug of her shoulder's having caught the other question in Minette's eyes. The song Serenity wrote had been shown to no one but her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_The two girls fled from the tormenting boys who looked to be teenager's who were trying to catch up to them. The two ran into the garden giggling at their families attempts, finally they were able to lose the boys. Minette turned to her younger cousin and asked, "So what is it you wished to show me before we were so rudely interrupted?"_

_Serenity laughed as she thought of how she was going to show Minette her private diary. In it held all of her writings and secrets. To her misfortune her boy cousins now knew of its existence on account of the fact that they had been listening through her door way while she had revealed it to Minette. Before she had been able to show Minette the contents of her diary the boys had burst in demanding to know what it was she was going to show Minette. Denying them the opportunity to do so lead to the escape of the two girls who took off at a run from their chasing family members. "Well", Minette questioned getting impatient, for though they had lost the boys she was sure they would catch up._

_Serenity who had been clutching her diary to her chest loosened her grip and opened it to a particular page. "It's a song I wrote. It's about my mother, I just wanted to know someone's thoughts on it", Serenity stated somewhat hesitantly before handing the diary to Minette._

_Silence encompassed them for what felt like eons to Serenity as Minette read it. Finally Minette looked up and said in astonishment, "Serenity this is really good."_

_"I've always felt like this is what she would say to me if she could say it to me now", Serenity continued a small smile gracing her lips. _

_"I think you're right Serenity", Minette replied sincerely closing the book and handing it back to her cousin._

_"It's not finished though. I want apart of it to be about me and that's what I find hard to finish", Serenity said her hands skimming the pages of her diary with a gentle fondness._

_"I know it will be beautiful Serenity", Minette said placing a hand on her cousin's shoulder gently. She felt a pang in her heart for her cousin and friend. Though she had only known her mother for four years of her long life, the death of the Queen had still been a harsh blow to the girl. _

_"What will", Jean's mischievous voice questioned startling the two girls. Both screamed in amusement before taking off thus starting another game of chase._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's fine cousin I don't mind singing it", Serenity whispered to her cousin placing a hand on her shoulder to show that Serenity was fine with it.

"Ok", Minette said revealing how unsure she was about going through with singing something so private.

"Do you remember the words", Serenity questioned suddenly having realized that it been around 70 years since her cousin had last seen the diary that held the song.

"I do. Remember a vampire never forgets what they've seen once", Minette replied assuring her cousin that she had not forgotten something so precious.

"Well are the two of you ready or are you two just going to whisper to each other all night", Victor asked his impatience clear.

"We are", Minette said to him before turning to her cousin and saying, "I will play the piano since I am better at it than you are."

Serenity rolled her eyes and followed Minette around the couch to where the family piano sat. She watched as Minette sat down on the stool and lifted the covering to the piano keys. "How do you know what to play", Serenity questioned suddenly remembering that she had never written music to go along with her lyrics.

"I have an idea. You can always stop me if it feels wrong", Minette replied with confidence as she pressed her fingers upon the keys.

"You lead", Minette managed to whisper as her hands began to flow across the piano.

Serenity closed her eyes and she began to sing, "Time is a river that flows endlessly. And a life is a whisper, a kiss in a dream."

Minette joined in on the next line of the song, "Shadows dance behind the firelight and all the spirits of the night remind us: We are not alone. Tomorrow: a sun soon rising and yesterday is there beside us and it's never far away."

All in the room except the two girls sat in wonder as they listened to the beautiful song. The two hit a crescendo and their lovely voices grew stronger, "If you listen to the wind you can hear me again. Even when I'm gone you can still hear the song. High up in the trees as it moves through the leaves."

Their voices quieted as they continued the last lines of the song, "Listen to the wind, there is no end to my love is forever a circle unbroken. The seasons keep changing; it always remains."

The sound of the piano died after they had finished and for a moment everyone in the room felt something strange rise within them. Like a presence that had long been missing was there with them. And just as that feeling had come so did it leave. Gina was the first to speak, "That was absolutely lovely girls. Minette was right Serenity. Your voice rivals her own, if only you would sing at balls more often."

A blush stained Serenity's cheeks as she looked down. "I'll leave that to Minette", Serenity replied with a nervous laugh.

"Oh but the world is missing out of seeing such a marvelous talent. Do you not think it a waste", Vladimir asked with a smile.

"Why I remember when we were young and Victor, Vladimir, and I all traveled to Rome for which the most beautiful voices I had ever heard sang", Gina said with a small smile of remembrance, "one of which was your mother Serenity. She shone more beautifully and sung far better than all others there. She was truly a wonder to behold. In fact that is when all of us first met her."

Serenity smiled sadly and looked down at her hands, knowing that any word of her mother would bring pain to her father. She could feel his legs tense up against her back and knew that though his eyes showed nothing that any of her relatives could see, his body told her everything. "She would be proud if she heard you sing today my dear. You are so much like her", Gina said realizing that subject should be closed having seen the look of sadness cross Serenity's face.

"Thank you aunt, it truly means a lot to me", Serenity replied in all sincerity for there was no compliment that could match that one in Serenity's eyes.

"Now can we get on with the story", Victor asked breaking the nostalgic atmosphere in hopes of getting away from such a tender subject.

"Very well, now where should I start", Gina replied with a look of contemplation on her face.

"How about once upon a time", Minette replied with a soft smile which caused her brother's to roll their eyes.

"And continue with in a kingdom far far away then our sister shall have her fairy tale", Jean said with a laugh which received a hit to the back of his head from his father.

"That'll do", Gina replied with a shrug before starting the story the family had chosen, "In a time long ago before there was ever a war between the Vardy's and Rumini's there was another war. One where our people were united against one enemy, humans. Human witches as they call them and one of the most powerful and beautiful witches of this time was a woman named Camelia. Her greatest talent and greatest achievement lie in her abilities with potions. And around her time there was a great vampire, one whom was a prince. He was the most cherished of his kind for his looks surpassed all others and his strength went unmatched. His name was Ivantie and this is their story…."

…………………………………………………………………………………………**........**

Dark midnight blue eyes glared into icy blue ones. Endymion finally having had enough of the silence that fell between the two men slammed his hand against the table for which his cousin was sitting at. "How can you say nothing? Do you not know what you have done", Endymion demanded his voice harsh and his eyes deadly.

"I know the consequences of my actions and I accept them", Marian replied with no hint of emotion in his voice.

"How can you be so careless cousin? Does your life not matter to you at all? Do you not realize that should I tell father of your actions there could be severe consequences, one which may involve the loss of your life", Endymion questioned angry that his cousin thought solely of himself.

"What I did was shameful so I will accept my due punishment", Marian replied simply.

Endymion sighed and ran a hand through his hair before saying, "I will not let you die over something as trivial as taking a Rumini woman to your bed. So I order you silent on this matter, however, answer me this."

"What", Marian replied showing no change in attitude despite the fact that he had just been granted his life.

"How could you not know who she was? Are her features not distinctly Rumini", asked Endymion with a raised brow.

"I knew what she was cousin, just not who. That's why I followed her, she sought me out for some reason. I did not expect what happened to happen, I merely had hoped to find out her intentions. I let lust get the best of me. Now, if you'll excuse me cousin I have some business to do", Marian replied vaguely before getting up and walking out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

Endymion sighed for he knew that Marian was angry at himself and would never show it in front of his liege. To talk about it would only cause Marian to become more distant and evasive than before and the family had worked hard into making the man open to his own family. A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he answered for whomever to come in. The door opened and in slipped Rayeanna with a look of concern on her face. "What are the two of you arguing about? Is whatever it is the reason we left so quickly from the ball", Rayeanna questioned.

"It is and do not worry yourself over it sister", Endymion replied simply before turning around and facing her.

"The sun shall be up soon perhaps it is best you retire early and get some sleep. I know you and Marian have that long ride ahead of you tomorrow night", Rayeanna said gently as she laid her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"I think for once you have given me some good advice", Endymion replied with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"I have always given you good advice you just pick and choose what is more favorable to you", Rayeanna shot back.

Endymion chuckled before patting his sister's shoulder and leaving the room knowing she would follow him out. "You worry me you know", Rayeanna said.

"And pray tell me why that is", Endymion asked turning around to face his sister seeing from her face that she was in earnest.

"For a few weeks you have seem changed. Your eyes are distant and your face is solemn. Something is bothering you brother and I wonder as to what it is", Rayeanna replied sincerely wishing to go no further with the prodding for she knew the exact time the change had occurred, the night the Rumini woman had escaped.

She hooked arms with him as the two walked down the hallway towards the stair well to the Royal families chambers. "It is nothing", Endymion replied showing no hint that he thought otherwise.

"Do not lie to me brother. I know you better than anyone and I know something is on your mind. Or perhaps is it…someone", Rayeanna ventured.

Endymion halted their walk and turned to her with a look in his eye that surprised Rayeanna. She had never seen his eyes look so dark. "What is it", Rayeanna questioned somewhat fearfully.

"There is no one or nothing Rayeanna now leave it alone", Endymion growled before stalking off leaving his sister shocked.

"But everything tells me it is someone brother", Rayeanna muttered to herself as she watched her brother turn into the stair well and head off to his room. She sighed before following his lead; the sun would be up soon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Alright, alright enough boys it's time we all go to bed. The sun shall be up", Vladimir yelled through the racket of the boys wrestling with one another. The story had just ended the three siblings had once more argued, only this time on whether or not the story was a romance, horror, or epic legend. The boys had gone so far as to name call and thus they now wrestled.

"When will you ever grow up and act accordingly. Be more like your sister", Gina reprimanded her children.

"You mean sappy, childish, and featherheaded", Zachariah asked his mother with a smirk.

"I think you are speaking of yourself brother", Minette shot back as she crossed her arms with a humph.

"No he is definitely speaking of you", Jean said before Zachariah could argue. The group started laughing and Minette threw one of the pillows of the couch at her brothers.

"Enough, enough let us go to bed children. Babysitting for over 80 years wears on our generation wouldn't you say Victor", Gina questioned her brother in law as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Indeed it does", Victor replied though his reply came across as though he had not really been paying attention.

"Good night uncle, cousin", Minette said giving her cousin a hug before leaving her brothers and parents in toe, echoing their sentiments to their other family members.

"You should get going as well Serenity", Victor suggested looking down at his daughter who still sat at his feet.

"Only if you will", Serenity said in return leaning her head against her father's leg and looking into the fire.

He patted her head. "You have no need to worry about me my dear. I won't be going anywhere anytime soon. I will see you ascend the throne", Victor said sincerely as he laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"What makes you think I worry about that father", Serenity questioned already knowing the answer.

"I felt you tense up when we spoke of the future. I lost my parents early and you have already lost one of yours, it seems to be a family tradition that has been passed down from generation to generation since the beginning of this war. You are aware and it bothers you. But I do promise you I shall be here", Victor said soothingly as he laid a kiss upon her head.

Serenity grabbed her father's hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry to have chosen a story that reminded you of her. I know it's still…hard", Serenity half whispered.

"You don't need to concern yourself over that Serenity. You are the very image of her and I am reminded of her everyday when I look upon you. But if I were to break then your mother would not be proud as I would have her, she'd be disappointed. It would be easy dearest and you'll quickly learn that just because it is easy, it doesn't make it right. Now off to bed with you", Victor replied his voice only hinting that his words came from a deeper place.

"I love you father", Serenity said standing up as he did and embracing him making sure to give him an extra squeeze.

"And I love you daughter. Now get some rest for you will need energy for god knows what trouble you shall cause tomorrow night", Victor said in return giving her a squeeze in return before pulling away from their embrace.

"Oh but I never get in trouble", Serenity jested with a smile as she opened the door to the family living room.

"My dear you are the cause of it", Victor replied shooing her with the wave of his hand as he sat back down in his chair and picked up a book by the fire place Serenity hadn't noticed.

Looking upon her father she wondered how he found it in himself to survive everyday without his wife. Everyone knew that her mother had been the love of his life, a true love as they would say. Melita had told her stories of how her father had been broken upon hearing the news of the loss of his Queen. For days he had refused to feed or be seen. Until his own brother had gone into his rooms and literally punched him reminding him that his deceased wife would not want Victor to forget his child or forgo his duties. Only once had he ever hinted at the true importance of her life to him. When she was little she had gone out playing and had stayed out almost until the sun came up. The timing had been so close that they said if she had stayed in the open a minute longer she would have died. Her father had taken her in his arms and squeezed the life out of her. Closing her eyes as she rested her head against the edge of the door way she heard his words over again, _"Do not ever do that again! Do you not know you could have lost your life? You are all that I have left. If I were to loose you, I would have nothing child. Nothing! Don't scare me so." _ She remembered the strength he had used to hold her and the feel of him shaking in fear. It was the only time she had ever seen him scarred. While he had said he had been frightened when she had escaped the Vardy's he had not shown the fear, just the relief. Melita, however, had told her of how he had gone on a rampage and had set out to go after her only to be held from doing so by his lords of war. They had decided to draw up plans for a rescue instead of just jumping right into it. Serenity brought herself back from the realm of thought when she heard her father turn a page of his book. "Good night", she whispered knowing that her words would reach his ears before closing the door behind her and heading up the stairs to her bed.


End file.
